


My Future boyfriend

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Absent Parents, Alpha Crowley, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bully Lucifer, Cat Castiel, Cat Crowley, Crowley is Castiels father, Crowley is a good father, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual mpreg, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Innocent Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, No teen pregnancy, Omega Bobby Singer, Omega Castiel, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Political Campaigns, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Parent Dean Winchester, Rat Bobby Singer, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stay at home dad Dean winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Castiel/Teen Dean Winchester, Twins, Working parent Castiel, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young adult bobby, happiness, humans are vermin, mention of miscarriage, mouse bobby singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Castiel Novak's life changes forever when a new student enters his class gaining the attention of the class. Instantly recognizing him as Dean Winchester whose family is famous human hunters who even have their own tv show and wealth. Castiel, who has never heard of them, finds himself becoming Dean's person of interest after an incident at school. Now Dean's walking around claiming Castiel as 'his new best friend and future boyfriend' which changes his world forever.





	1. Dean

  


  


  


  


The blue-eyed omega yawned tiredly in class as his eyes slid over the variety of monsters in his middle school. His cat tail swirled around lazily as he yawned again rubbing his watery eyes. His sharper teeth showed when he yawned, as the cat stretched trying to stay awake in the boring class. Besides, he was a cat. Sleeping in class was expected at this point.

  


When the classroom door opened to his math room, his lazily blue eyes slid over to the teenager who walked into the room escorted by the principal before she walked out. 

  


“This is the kid!” Some hissed. 

  


“No way!” Someone whispered back in starstruck as the kid seemingly sighed at the sound of chatter as the cat turned to his neighbor. 

  


“I’m confused, who is this?” The cat asked. 

  


“Come on, Castiel! This is John and Mary Winchester’s son, Dean Winchester.” A girl squealed. “The famous human hunters. He’s famous and  _ rich.  _ I heard they moved here but did not expect him to come to  _ this _ school.” The cat’s eyes fell on the teen who standing quietly beside himself looking down at his feet. 

  


“Ah, yes.” The teacher paused waving Dean to the front of the class. Dean didn’t budge from the door his eyes moving to Dean. “Would you like to introduce yourself to the class before taking a seat in an empty chair?” 

  


Dean said nothing, eyeing the teacher before moving to sit in the empty seat in the back. The room was dead quiet, as Dean tossed his bag down and slid in his headphones. He blared music in his ear as he listening to music and playing on his phone. 

  


“...” The teacher cleared his throat shyly allowing the thirteen-year-old his shy first day before he went back to teaching. 

  


Castiel turned around looking at Dean who didn’t seem to notice the stares when Castiel turned back to look at the teacher. He noticed a bunch of kids with their phones out taking pictures as well as just focusing on Dean. Some waved their hands in dean’s face, causing him to look up for a photo. Dean made a disgusted face and attempting to focus on his phone. 

  


“Can you leave him alone?” Castiel turned causing many of his classmates to turn to eye him in annoyance. 

  


“Did anyone ask your opinion, Dweb?” One male asked Castiel made a face. 

  


“He has feeling too, you know, Lucifer. He didn’t come here to be a sideshow.” Castiel spoke. 

  


“He’s famous. He’s  _ used _ to it.” Lucifer spoke with an obvious scoff. “This is literally his life.” Lucifer took another picture. 

  


“It’s his parent’s fame.” Castiel snapped as Lucifer sighed annoyed turning to him. “He didn’t sign up for this, he got born into it-”

  


“One more word Novak and I’ll shove your stupid flea infested head down the toilet,” Lucifer spoke, as Castiel flinched turning away not really wanting to add more bullying to his daily routine. He took a moment looking at his hands, Castiel glanced up and raised his hand suddenly.

  


“Mr. Milligan,” Castiel spoke causing Lucifer and his idiot goons to turn. “Lucifer and his friends are bothering the new kid and causing me to be distracted with their selfies.”

  


“Lucifer, office, now.” Mr. Milligan spoke. Lucifer stood walking past Castiel slapping the back of his head. Castiel groaned rubbing his head. “That’s an additional punishment, Lucifer.” Mr. Milligan picked up his phone to tell the principle, as Lucifer stormed out. 

  


Castiel rubbed his throbbing head as he turned to look at Dean who stared at him. Castiel turned shyly not realizing Dean’s gaze as he focused on him. Castiel turned back to pay attention to the teacher as Dean slowly looked back down to his phone. 

  


___________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel winced as he stared gripping his backpack strap seeing Lucifer and his gang sitting waiting for him after school. Castiel mumbled to himself as he prepared himself for his beating when he went to step towards them but someone snagged the back of his backpack yanking him away. 

  


“Whoa hey-” Castiel yelped turning seeing Dean blowing bubble gum as he took him calmly took him out the back entrance. Dean only let go when they exited the back entrance of the school. “Hey-”

Dean turned blowing a bubble with his gum and popping it with his plump lips before he calmly pulled his headphones out of his ears. The music still blaring. 

  


“You shouldn’t just kidnap people.” Castiel held himself as his tail curled around his own waist shyly.

  


“So, are you an absolute virgin or have you got felt up before?” Dean popped another bubble, Castiel went red. 

  


“You can’t j-just ask-” Castiel spoke.

  


“I needed to figure out how much nerd I’m working with.” Dean popped a bubble as Castiel eyed him looking offended. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” Dean ushered Castiel to follow him as Castiel hesitantly did walking in the woods with him. “...Castiel right?” 

  


“Y-Yeah.” Castiel hesitated as Dean popped another bubble. Castiel held his books to his chest clearing his throat. “S-...So why do you care how much of a virgin I am?” 

  


“Because as my new best friend and future boyfriend, it’s kind of convenient to know where you stand.” Dean popped his gum, Castiel went deep red.

  


“Whoa, Boyfriend?! S-Sorry...W-What? I’m not gay-” Castiel spoke following Dean as he walked in the woods, Dean turned slamming his hand against Castiel’s chest pinning him back against a tree. Castiel gasped but before he could say something he felt Dean’s lips on his.

  


Castiel stood frozen unsure what to do...but Dean didn’t pull away. It was easy and... soon Castiel found himself easily submitted to the kiss. Castiel moaned feeling Dean’s tongue against his lips and Castiel couldn’t help but open his mouth to him holding him tightly. Dean’s soft tongue slid against his. They made out for a few minutes before Dean pulled back smirking. 

  


“...that was your first kiss right?” Dean spoke eyeing him, before he popped more gum into his mouth walking. Castiel followed not sure what else to say with blush on his face. Castiel didn’t speak chewing on the gum in his mouth he only realized he had after his third bubble blown. Castiel blushed harder lost in his own thoughts as he paused noticing he had led Dean the back way to his house. Now facing his backyard. “This your house?”

  


“Yeah...” Castiel nodded, Dean opened the fence so Castiel could enter. Castiel thanked him for holding the door for him when he heard the fence click closed he half expected Dean to be on the other side with him but Dean remained outside the fence leaning against the fence to look at Castiel.

  


“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Dean spoke blowing a bubble sliding in his headphone. Castiel went to speak but he watched Dean walk away. Castiel closed his mouth watching Dean disappear into the woods. Castiel sighed blushing as he walked up to his room, Castiel collapsed onto his bed. Remembering the day as he slid his fingers over his lips. Before he sighed blowing a bubble chewing on the gum, before his door opened. Castiel glanced over at his door when his babysitter poked his head in. 

  


“Hey, you okay?” A voice spoke. “You didn’t come to say hi to me after school today.”

  


“Sorry.” Castiel gave him a quick smile. “Just thinking.” 

  


The Nineteen year old plopped on the bed as Castiel moved to snuggle into his babysitters arms. Despite castiel being almost fourteen and now totally too old for a babysitter. He liked Bobby around. Bobby was his babysitter since he was a kid, Bobby was thirteen when he first started to watch him a month after his mother left. So they had been inseparable ever since. Bobby easily seemed to fill the void castiel’s mother left in Castiel’s heart. 

  


“How was school?” Bobby asked as Castiel chewed his gum.

  


“Fine…” Castiel breathed blushing slightly as Bobby eyed him. “Met a new kid. He’s odd.”

  


“Odd?” Bobby spoke. “Why is he odd?”   
  


“He said I was his future boyfriend.” Castiel made a face as he chewed as bobby chuckled to himself. 

  


“Sounds like someone might have a little crush,” Bobby stated as he rubbed Castiel’s spine with care. “So...what do you think you like, boys or girls...or both.”

  


“I think they are all gross.” Castiel pouted as Bobby got up chuckling to himself sliding out of the bed. 

  


“Then how about to make up for what sounds like a dumb day of an odd boy liking you I’ll make you your favorite snack with a cup of milk,” Bobby asked as Castiel beamed happily moving to follow him.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  


Bobby heard the front door unlocking as he sucked in air tensing as blushing filled his face. He heard movement behind him as he felt someone lean over his shoulder. Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder as someone sucked in air.

  


“Smells good.” Castiel’s father spoke pulling his tie loose from his neck as he tiredly moved away from him which barely made Bobby relax. Bobby glanced down at the food blushing. “Then again. I will be surprised if I ate anything from you I didn’t like.”

  


“I’m honored.” Bobby blushed to clear his throat. “Tonight’s meal is a sheet Pan Harissa Chicken With Leeks, Potatoes, and Yogurt. Courtesy of my culinary class.” Bobby spoke as he took a spoon offering him a bite. “What do you think, Crowley?” 

  


He watched as Crowley leaned over sliding his mouth over the spoon, Bobby tried not to swallow watching the tired overworked man in front of him sliding the spoon out of his mouth. Bobby almost thought it was in slow motion but that was totally in his mind. 

  


Crowley pulled back as he chewed enjoying the taste, moaning at the delicious chef’s food, he gave Bobby a thumbs up just enjoying it. Bobby smiled taking in the thirty-six year old father who leaned back against the counter just savoring what was most likely his first meal all day. Bobby eyed the stubble on the man’s face, the perfectly combed hair and how handsome he looked in a suit. 

  


Bobby knew it was wrong, the age difference and the obvious fact he was Castiel’s babysitter…

  


...But he had always loved him. 

  


His biggest kept secret, and his main reason he never dated after high school was a hope that maybe Bobby could pull an ugly duckling turn around and somehow gain his attention. He took in the man’s black long cat tail that moved slowly and lazily. Bobby swallowed looking away, Bobby always hid his own tail around his waist under his clothes but his ears always gave what he was away. Which was why...even if they could overcome the age, they would never work. Bobby looked down sadly when Crowley’s voice gained his attention.

  


“Where is Castiel?” Crowley spoke as he started to set up the plates for dinner.

  


“He is taking a shower,” Bobby spoke. “Should come down ready for bed. After dinner, all you have to do is put him to bed.” Crowley gave him a half smile simply looking at him.

  


“What would I do without you?” Crowley stated pulling out his wallet, Bobby noticed waving him off. 

  


“Stop, I told you, I do this because you’d die without me.” Bobby joked waving him off. 

  


“No matter how much you care about Castiel, you still are a college student who might like something nice.” Crowley slid the money over as Bobby made a face pretending to accept the money but when Crowley turned around Bobby moved to slide the money into his back pocket. 

  


Crowley laughed trying to stop him as Bobby broke into laughter as well. Crowley pinned his hands behind his back forcing him to keep the money as Bobby laughed loudly. Crowley pinned Bobby lightly against the wall sliding the money into his back pocket. Bobby blushed at their intimate position, Crowley pressed against him from behind. Bobby blushed allowing him to win as he swallowed when Castiel’s steps down the stairs made them pull apart. 

  


“Dad!” Castiel beamed running over moving to hug him.

  


“Hi, love.” Crowley opened his arms to hug him as he squished Castiel close. Castiel laughed as their tails moved to wrap around each other nuzzling and purring. “Were you good to Bobby?”

  


“Yes.” Castiel spoke with a beam.

  


“Anything exciting today?” Crowley asked as Bobby filled their plates with food. Crowley pulled out his chair for Castiel before he moved to fill Castiel’s cup.

  


“Someone’s got a boyfriend.” Bobby teased as Castiel blushed tensing. 

  


“No!” Castiel choked embarrassing slamming his hand on the table. “H-He’s just weird!” Bobbyy giggled at his own teasing.

  


“Ooh.” Crowley laughed taking a seat and ruffling his hair. “So when’s the mating?”

  


“Gross, Dad!” Castiel blushed harder tossing Crowley’s hand away. Bobby took a seat to enjoy his own food. Crowley enjoying their delicious meal, happy for the warm cooked meal. 

  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Bobby put away dinner as Castiel was taken to bed by his father, Bobby set aside leftovers for Crowley and Castiel’s lunches for tomorrow. Bobby heard Crowley come back down as Bobby put their lunches in a fridge. 

  


“You should go home.” Crowley washed the dishes. “You have school in the morning don’t you?”

  


“Yeah, but I made the mess.” Bobby laughed. “I should clean up.” Bobby moved to try to take over dishes but Crowley took his hands softly backing him away. 

  


“You seem to forget the dinner rules. See you can’t wash dishes for the dinner you made.” Crowley laughed walking him back towards the front door. 

  


“I forget.” Bobby beamed as Crowley eyed him softly as he stopped walking him once they got to the front door. 

  


“Thank you for everything. I mean it.” Crowley whispered. 

  


“It’s my pleasure.” Bobby eyed him as he said nothing their hands still holding Crowley’s as their eyes remained on each other. Bobby wondered if Crowley knew how Bobby felt… Soon Crowley let go of his hands smiling as he shyly shoved his hands into his pocket. 

  


“...See you tomorrow.” Crowley spoke as Bobby nodded shyly eyeing Crowley. 

  


“O-Okay, bye,” Bobby spoke giving him another glance before shyly leaving out the door.

  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel woke to someone plopping on his bed, Castiel glanced up tiredly seeing someone laying next to him. Castiel eyed him confused half asleep as he eyed him.

  


“Dean?” Castiel mumbled tiredly. “How did you get in my house?” 

  


“You left your window unlocked.” Dean chewed blowing a bubble as he turned to look at Castiel. “I’d told you I would pick you up in the morning.” Castiel turned to look at his alarm clock. 

  


“At four in the morning?” Castiel spoke as Dean shrugged popping a bubble of gum. 

  


“Is that too early?” Dean chewed looking at him.

  


“Kind of,” Castiel mumbled as Dean kicked off his shoes. Castiel didn’t object as he felt Dean turn curling into him. Castiel said nothing as he felt Dean lay on his chest curling into his warmth as he tossed off his backpack and tossed the gum into the trash. Dean sucked in air closing his eyes. “Don’t you want to go home?... Aren’t your parents worried?”

  


“No…” Dean whispered as he started to doze off. Castiel glanced at him saying nothing before he softly closed his eyes too going back to sleep. 

  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Crowley sipped coffee seeing a young boy about his son's age sleeping on top of the sheets. Castiel laid with his back to him as the young middle school boy held him from behind sleeping with his head buried into his son’s back. Almost as though he was holding Castiel and scared to let him go. 

  


Crowley watched them sleeping before he softly knocked on the door frame causing the boys to lift their head. Castiel barely raised his head as the other kid turned away from Castiel wiping the drool from his mouth a mess.

  


“Breakfast is ready. Made enough for you and your guest.” Crowley spoke as the boys exchanged looks. 

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of eggs, toast and pancakes, Dean sat next to him happily shoving it down his throat. Crowley drank his coffee watching them. 

  


“So, Castiel, you want to introduce me to your friend?” Crowley asked his tail waved lightly in amusement as he watched Dean wipe his mouth with the back of his hand then wipe his hands on his jeans holding his hands out.

  


“Oh. I’m Dean.” Dean spoke with a mouthful. “I’m Castiel’s new best friend and future boyfriend.” Castiel choked on his food as Crowley looked amused at Castiel shaking Dean’s hand.

  


“NO!” Castiel choked out blushing as Dean went back to eating quite contently. Crowley smiled into his coffee watching Castiel arguing with Dean. Dean just chewed contently enjoying breakfast and ignoring the embarass ramblings of Castiel. 

  


“So how exactly did you get in Dean?” Crowley asked amused. 

  


“Need to check your windows before bed, Mr. Novak.” Dean chewed. “Some weirdo could get in.” Crowley chuckled at that amused by Dean. Crowley swallowed down coffee, as Dean went for seconds. 

  


“So do you both need a ride to school?” Crowley asked. 

  


“Sure,” Dean spoke, pouring some food into his backpack by plates full before he moved towards the garage. 

  


“You got some strange boyfriend,” Crowley mumbled as Castiel choked out embarrassed shoving his lunch box into his bag. 

  


“He’s  _ not _ my boyfriend!” Castiel yelled groaning as he went to the car. Crowley chuckled following after him with his own lunch box.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel mewed into the kiss his eyes unable to decide if he wanted to open or close them as Dean pinned him during lunch in the art supply closet in the hall. Castiel opened his eyes slightly when Dean pulled back licking his lips.

  


“I think it is lunch time now.” Dean beamed as Castiel blushed wiping his mouth as Dean pulled them out of the art closet. Castiel wiped his mouth embarrassed, looking at the floor as Dean pulled him along. 

  


Dean seemed to like kissing him, a lot. Finding times to kiss him during school. Castiel has never been kissed before but now he seemed to be kissed all the time. It was….different.

  


“How can you still be hungry?” Castiel mumbled. “You kept pulling sausages, pancakes, and eggs out of your bag all day.”

  


“I’m always hungry.” Dean beamed as he paused at the restroom. Dean handed Castiel his backpack still full of sausage. “Mind holding this while I use the restroom?” Castiel nodded taking the bag as Dean entered. Castiel took a deep breath lightly looking at the door as he touched his lips. Dean...kissed him a lot. 

  


Castiel yelped when someone grabbed his backpack yanking him outside, Castiel whimpered when he was tossed into the cement of the basketball court. Castiel sat up in pain holding his scratched up arm when someone stepping in front of him. Castiel glanced up seeing Lucifer frowning down at him with his friends. 

  


“I told you I’d get you back,” Lucifer spoke angrily as Castiel holding his cut-up arms. Castiel groaned as he got kicked by Lucifer who whimpered. Lucifer chuckled moving to grab Castiel to punch him when Lucifer felt a hand poke his shoulder. Lucifer turned seeing Dean who was carrying a paint can Dean whipped the paint can around slamming it into Lucifer’s head as Lucifer fell over. 

  


Lucifer groaned holding his head as the other kids scattered, paint covering Lucifer, Dean and the cement. Dean looked at Castiel before pouring the paint on Lucifer who continued to moan. Dean leaned over picking up Castiel off the ground as Castiel eyed him and then Lucifer as he held his road rash arm.

  


“Where did you get the paint can?” Castiel asked. 

  


“I stole it from the art supply closet,” Dean stated before glancing at his clothes. “...Want to go somewhere with me?”

  


“...Okay.” Castiel nodded softly as Dean took his hand leading him out of school.

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean slid off his shirt as Castiel glanced around Dean’s large room staring at Dean’s room. Taking in the rich three story walls that oddly held no life. It was odd. The house was expensive and full of so many things Castiel knew he couldn’t touch. Yet, the only life here seemed to be from him and Dean. Castiel’s eyes fell onto Dean who was changing out of the paint covered clothes.

  


“Must be nice having a big house,” Castiel commented eyeing the house. “Must be really nice.”

  


“Not really.” Dean breathed changing his top as Castiel stared. 

  


“Where are your parents?” Castiel asked.

  


“Working, I guess.” Dean shrugged. “They normally leave a note.” Dean walked out of the room before he came back handing Castiel a note.

  


“Humans reported causing problems a few towns over. Be back soon.” Castiel read looking up. “That’s so cool, they leave you alone?”

  


“I guess,” Dean spoke. Castiel said nothing since Dean wasn’t really giving him more than one-word answers and decided it was best to stop. When Dean had finished getting dressed again, he slid back on his shoes. “...Did you want to stay and play?” Dean glanced around.

  


“We should get back to school, assuming we aren’t suspended,” Castiel spoke softly. “I’m sure he told by now.”

  


“Nah, would you want to admit you got your ass kicked by the new kid and you?” Dean spoke as he grabbed his bag. “Come on, Let’s go. I’ll get you a candy bar on the way.”

  


“Cool.” Castiel beamed as Dean took his hand walking with him back to school.

  
  
  



	2. Welcome to puberty

  

 

**Castiel’s POV: Freshman year**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the summer over, Castiel walked down the halls of the crowded school, book bag clenched to his chest. He was bumped into as he walked down the hall. Castiel wasn’t the tallest guy, not shooting up like a bean like everyone else. Crowley said he was a late bloomer but he himself...was pretty short. Castiel feared to be short forever especially since-

  


“How is the weather down there?” A voice spoke placing an arm on his head. Castiel sighed in annoyance as he shoved the arm off. How did everyone just grow during summer?!

  


“Freak off.” Castiel groaned as Dean chuckled moving to hold him. People seemed to automatically make way for Dean when he walked.

  


“Ooh. Watch your language or I’m telling dad.” Dean wagged his finger playfully at Castiel who shoved him back.

  


“Stop calling my dad, dad,” Castiel mumbled as Dean beamed.

  


“How else would you like me to address my future father in law?” Dean questioned seriously. Dean seemed to call Crowley dad since Dean fully believed he would be Crowley’s future son in law, much to Castiel’s annoyance and loathing.

  


“I don’t know, ask your future father in law.” Castiel scoffed walking faster as the halls cleared out as people started heading home.

  


“I asked him last week and he said dad was fine.” Dean blinked not understanding, Castiel walked out the back door into the forest in hopes to avoid Lucifer who was not particularly welcoming

  


“I mean someone, not my dad. Stop saying your my future mate-” Castiel stated, but before he could get another word in Dean pushed him up against a tree. 

  


Castiel dropped his book bag as Dean pressed him into a kiss, which Castiel almost instantly melted into, his fingers gripping the plaid shirt on Dean’s chest as Dean licked Castiel’s lips for access. Castiel hesitantly slid open his lips at the request of Dean’s tongue.

  


Castiel breathed out a moan his hand naturally moving to cup the back of Dean’s head deepening the kiss. When Dean pulled back Castiel panted roughly as he looked up at him, Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to his nose with care as Castiel softly took the affection as shyly as he always did.

  


Dean pulled back popping some gum into his mouth before he slid his hands into his pocket and started to walk towards Castiel’s house. Castiel stared at him, Dean always tasted like bubble gum…

  


Castiel picked up his book bag attempting to catch up, Dean walked slower so Castiel could catch up with his short legs. Castiel held himself as he walked next to Dean. Lost in his own head, he almost missed the fact he had walked into his own home except for the fact Bobby’s good cooking hit his nose.

  


“Welcome home!” Bobby spoke with care brushing some hair out of his face as he put down the tray of brownies he made. Dean helped himself to the food already cool as he stuffed his face with miniature apple pies. Swallowing them by the mouth full.

  


“Whoa, where’s the bake sale.” Castiel joked hugging Bobby. “What’s up with all the food?”

  


“Your father is going to find out if he got that promotion,” Bobby spoke. “I want to make sure whatever their decision, he’s going to have food to either celebrate...or cry and get fat together,” Bobby spoke nervously as Dean placed the plate of mini pies into the sink now empty.

  


“...I think you need to make more mini pies.” Castiel commented as Dean beamed with a full mouth.

  


“I knew I should have hidden those,” Bobby mumbled to himself as he moved to make more. “Go get your homework done, I’ll have dinner ready soon.”

  


“Okay,” Castiel spoke as Dean was attempting to chew the pies in his mouth and headed upstairs. Castiel opened his bedroom door allowing Dean to come in as Dean plopped down on the bed pulling stuff from his bag as Castiel pulled his homework from his own bag.

  


“Hey, I can’t come over next week.” Dean chewed as Castiel turned.

  


“Why?” Castiel asked. Dean didn’t say. He never did when he was gone. Castiel assumed it was his rut or heat but Dean never smelled of anything but he was gone once a month since the start of summer vacation, which lined up with a heat or rut. However, Dean didn’t smell like he had one. “Why don’t you ever tell me why you disappear?”

  


Dean didn’t speak, he didn’t explain.

  


“Visit me,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him as Dean reached for Castiel’s tail sliding it through his fingers as Castiel relaxed almost instantly. Castiel purred softly as Dean eyed him continuing to play with his tail.

  


“If I can visit, why can’t you come to school?” Castiel asked softly but Dean didn’t respond. Castiel found himself closing his eyes to the touches almost dozing as he felt Dean’s lips press against his neck. Castiel slightly opened his eyes seeing Dean pressing loving kisses against his neck with care holding him close as Castiel softly closed his eyes again softly found himself drifting to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

  


  


  


  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bobby’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m home,” Crowley called as Bobby turned to taste the seafood gumbo he was making. He turned as he beamed at Crowley who put his hat on the table and his coat over the chair.

  


“Welcome home,” Bobby spoke before he moved over to him hopeful for the good news but Crowley looked upset. Bobby’s smile faded as he walked over. “...You...didn’t get the promotion?”

  


Crowley shook his head no, as Bobby looked down sadly taking Crowley’s hand giving it a squeeze before Crowley lit up.

  


“Just kidding, I got it.” Crowley beamed as Bobby moved to hug him happily. Bobby held him tightly, as Crowley beamed spinning him before setting him down. When Bobby was set back onto his feet, Bobby cupped Crowley’s face.

  


“I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.” Bobby whispered as Crowley eyed his face with a smile.

  


“Thanks for believing in me,” Crowley spoke as Bobby eyed his face with a loving smile.

  


“You just needed the push.” Bobby beamed softly.

  


“I don’t know how to ever pay you back for everything you do around here,”  Crowley spoke. “I would sink without you…”

  


“No...You wouldn’t.” Bobby laughed.

  


“...I mean it.” Crowley stated as Bobby’s smile faded just staring at each other's eyes. Crowley sucked in air, which made them realize how close they are. Bobby moved back after Crowley clear his throat, as Bobby swallowed.

  


“Here are your celebration treats,” Bobby spoke blushing. “I-I’ll get the boys.” Bobby moved to run upstairs with blush. Bobby knocked on Castiel’s bedroom door but with no response, he softly opened the door to see the teen’s sleeping tangled into each other. Castiel was holding Dean in their sleep, Dean seemed to be the little spoon any time they cuddled. Bobby softly eyed them before moving to softly wake up Castiel. Castiel sucked in air careful not to wake up Dean as he glanced at Bobby. “Dinner, love.”

  


Castiel tiredly nodded glancing down at Dean on his chest who was already starting to stir. Castiel softly sat up causing Dean to sit up tiredly rubbing his eyes.

  


“Food, Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean stretched.

  


“Foooooood.” Dean moaned happily as he got up before helping Castiel up. Happily going downstairs for food as Castiel lit up seeing his dad.

  


“Well? Did you get the promotion?” Castiel asked.

  


“Got it.” Crowley beamed as Castiel moved to hug him but Castiel was blocked by Dean who was hugging Crowley to secretly sneak the pie from behind him.

  


“That’s so amazing, dad!” Dean mumbled stuffing his cheeks with mini pie as he held him.

  


“He’s not your dad, get off!” Castiel grumbled shoving him off before holding his dad. “Good job, dad.”

  


“Thanks, sport.” Crowley ruffling his hair.

  


“Dinner’s ready,” Bobby called smacking Dean’s hand away from another pie. Dean pouted as he moved to take a seat in his normal chair. Castiel sat across from him, slapping dean’s hand away from attempting to eat.

  


“Do you ever stop eating?” Castiel asked.

  


“No, I’m always hungry.” Dean snuck a roll from the bread bowl chomping on it.

  


“He’s a growing alpha in the making.” Crowley waved Castiel off. “Let him eat.” Bobby and Crowley moved to sit at the table.

  


“So am I. ” Castiel scoffed. “I could be an alpha just as much as Dean.”

  


“Whatever, I’m happy being yours no matter what.” Dean moved to pour food on his plate.

  


“Y-You’re not mine!” Castiel blushed. “We aren’t together!”

  


“...” Everyone exchanged looks.

  


“Don’t all exchange looks! It’s true!” Castiel grumbled annoyed blushing as he swallowed food hungrily.

  


“Whatever you say.” Dean beamed as he continued to chew as Castiel moved to smack him. Dean laughing through the hit.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Crowley’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bobby handed Dean the keys who went to sat in the car waiting for the ride after Castiel refused to give him any affection for a goodbye. This was normal and Dean wasn’t hurt about the cold goodbye. Dean took the keys to go sit in the car as Crowley helped Bobby get his stuff together.

  


“Are you sure you don’t mind taking him home?” Crowley asked.

  


“I’m heading that way anyways, my big test is in the morning,” Bobby spoke as he put his hat on before he softly took his hand before squeezing it. “Congratulations on the promotion.”

  


“Thanks.” Crowley spoke but he didn’t let go as Bobby turned to leave. However, Crowley kept a hand on his. Bobby turned softly looking at him as Crowley continued to stare.

  


“Crowley?” Bobby blinked innocently as Crowley looked at him shyly and in fear. “Is something the matter?”

  


“...N-No.” Crowley took his hand away shyly sliding them into his pocket playing it off. “Just um...good luck with your test.” Bobby gave him a soft smile before turning to leave, Crowley’s smile faded when Bobby left cursing himself for being so shy. Crowley held his mouth blushing ear to ear, as he frowned at his own stupidity.

  


“Dad? You okay?” Castiel asked coming down the stairs. Crowley nodded trying to not act like a love-struck puppy as Castiel pulled out some ice cream from the freezer.

  


“Yeah, get me some,” Crowley spoke moving to drown his sorrows in Ice cream.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel’s eyes opened tiredly when he heard someone come into his room, he was dripping in sweat unable to sleep when he felt a cool body lay against him. Castiel whimpered when he heard Dean kick off his shoes and lay against him. Castiel nuzzled into him making Dean seem concerned feeling Castiel’s forehead.

  


“Are you getting sick?” Dean asked concerned, as Castiel shrugged. Dean touched his forehead leaning into him as Castiel whimpered nuzzling into Dean’s neck before Castiel pulled back kissing him almost desperately, Dean held him back in slightly. Castiel gripped him tightly his lips moaning as he nipped at Dean’s lips moving to straddle him.

  


“Cas?” Dean whispered as Castiel kissed him in need. Dean never had Castiel take the charge in their affection...but it was nice.

  


“T-Touch me.” Castiel whimpered as he moved Dean’s hand to his underwear, Dean ripped his hand away breaking the kiss in surprise as he eyed Castiel’s face. Dean looked confused as Castiel once again tried to make Dean touch him moving to kiss Dean’s neck.

  


“Cas? A-...Are you…” Dean panted as Castiel pressing kisses against his lips.

  


“Please, Dean. Please.” Castiel whimpered when Dean flipped him pinning him. He looked down at the needy lustful Castiel before he got up and ran out of Castiel’s room.

  


“Dad!” Dean yelled as Castiel panted collapsing into the bed closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes it was no longer morning, but now mid-afternoon. Bobby sat next to Castiel patting his skin.

  


“Bobby, I don’t feel so good.” Castiel whimpered trying not to cry.

  


“It’s because you’re in heat, love,” Bobby spoke petting his hair with care.

  


“H-Heat? I’m an omega?” Castiel panted weakly. “Damn it.”

  


“It’s okay to be an omega, love. I am.” Bobby spoke. “Lucky for you, I’m one. Your father called me in a panic.”

  


“I’m not upset about being an omega, I’m upset that Dean still can be an alpha. I won’t let him win.” Castiel mumbled as Bobby chuckled.

  


“...You gave Dean a fright, you know.” Bobby spoke. “Poor boy was a mess when he left. He didn’t leave till I came to take care for you.”

  


“...What did I do?” Castiel spoke taking the words to heart.

  


“He didn’t say but he left as soon as I got here. I can only guess you came onto him.” Bobby stated.

  


“He’s going to think I like him.” Castiel groaned blushing.

  


“God forbid he thinks that of his boyfriend.” Bobby patted his skin with a wet cloth.

  


“I don’t want him to think that,” Castiel mumbled blushing harder. “It’s embarrassing. I don’t like Dean that way.”

  


“...You know, pushing him away because your scared of falling for him will really make him leave.” Bobby chuckled.

  


“We are just friends,” Castiel mumbled, Bobby made a face but said nothing humming as he continued to care for him. “I thought heats were supposed to be...fun.”

  


“It’s your first. First, your body is sick adjusting to the body changes. It will start feeling better by the end of the week…I bought you the best ones I thought you would like. Your dad told me to go wild...” Bobby spoke moving to the bag of sex toys to help him when he was feeling up to it. Castiel eyed them but said nothing.

  


“I don’t...wanna lose...my virginity to one of those things.” Castiel looked embarrassed covering his face.

  


“It’s not losing your virginity, love. I promise.” Bobby pet his hair. “If anything this will help you get used to the discomfort so your first time is better.”

  


“Did...it help you?” Castiel spoke as Bobby nodded.

  


“My first time was in the back of a seven eleven parking lot in his mom’s minivan.” Bobby sighed sounding upset. “Not the best or most romantic place.”

  


“...You don’t sound too happy about it.” Castiel holding bobby’s hand.

  


“I must admit...it wasn’t my proudest moment. I was pressured into it.” Bobby admitted. “It’s dumb. I didn’t even...finish. He did. Kicked me out of his car. I cried the whole way home.”

  


“I’m sorry, Bobby.” Castiel spoke honestly.

  


“It’s okay.” He promised. “It’s in the past. Nothing I can do about it now…”

  


“Did...you ever get a redo?” Castiel asked.

  


“No...I unfortunately never felt comfortable enough to be that intimate with anyone.” Bobby sighed. “He was my first and last boyfriend.”

  


“And you say I’m scared,” Castiel spoke, bobby smiled at that. “You should try to meet someone again...You deserve a redo.”

  


“I do...happen to like someone,” Bobby spoke hesitantly.

  


“Then what are you doing here with me?” Castiel laughed weakly. “Go get them.” Bobby shook his head in affection as Castiel pulled his blankets up.

  


“I’m not going to go get anything, but you are going to go to sleep,” Bobby stated as Castiel nodded in agreement turning to go back to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Bobby’s POV:**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bobby closed the door to Castiel’s room heading down to the kitchen he jumped seeing Crowley in the kitchen attempting to get dinner started. Bobby jumped into the air holding his chest panting nervously laughing.

  


“You scared me.” Bobby laughed as Crowley apologized.

  


“Sorry,” Crowley spoke.

  


“What are you doing here so early?” Bobby asked as Crowley beamed.

  


“I was worried about Cas, so I came home in case-” Crowley tried to explain but Bobby smiled.

  


“You were worried about your baby,” Bobby spoke leaning on the table next to him.

  


“Of course,” Crowley spoke as Bobby smiled at him. “He’s my little boy, of course I’m worried.”

  


“...How is dean?” Bobby asked seriously as Crowley said nothing.

  


“I think...Castiel coming onto him like that really spooked him. I mean, I think their relationship didn’t become real till that moment.” Crowley spoke. “Dean holds himself so mature, you forget sometimes he is only fifteen.”

  


“He’ll be okay.” Bobby stated moving to help him make dinner.

  


“...Hey...can I ask you something?” Crowley asked as Bobby turned.

  


“Sure,” Bobby spoke.

  


“...Look, I-...I didn’t mean to overhear.” Crowley started hesitantly as Bobby tensed. “...but that story you told Castiel...was it true?”

  


“...” Bobby hesitated as he nodded. “I was a little older than Castiel when it happened. I...I never told anyone. It’s really embarrassing it even happened. I was young and  stupid.” Bobby covered his face hiding his tear.

  


“Hey,” Crowley spoke. “If it makes you feel better. My mom walked in on my first time.”

  


“No.” Bobby laughed as Crowley rubbed his shoulders softly.

  


“She also invited her to dinner.” Crowley spoke as Bobby laughed. “Literally just as it started to get good, she poked her head in. Saw us doggy style.”

  


“Doggy style?” Bobby laughed.

  


“So we were baring it all if you get my meaning. She asked me who my friend was, asked if we needed anything then said dinner would be ready in five. Then closed the door.” Crowley confessed as Bobby softly calmed his tears. “...I’m really sorry that jerk didn’t realize what he had when he did.”

  


“It’s okay.” Bobby stiffed. “He was dumb anyways.”

  


“...and that crush you have. I think you should go for it.” Crowley spoke. “Even if you have to cut your time here.” Crowley swallowed. “I’m with Castiel in saying you deserve happiness too.”

  


“...” Bobby softly smiled. “...I don’t know if the guy likes me…what should I do to see if he likes me back?”

  


“I don’t know…” Crowley spoke his tail waved softly as he looked into the fridge. “Be bold about it. Don’t be shy. You’re a catch. If he doesn’t snatch you up, he’s an idiot-” Crowley turned as Bobby pressed his lips against Crowley’s. Crowley tensed feeling a kiss against his lips. Crowley felt Bobby turn away shyly touching his lips unable to look Crowley in the eye.

  


Crowley took a moment to register the kiss before forcing Bobby to turn back around and kissed him roughly. Bobby moaned in surprise, holding Crowley back lustfully as Crowley picked up Bobby putting him on the kitchen table. Bobby moved to Crowley’s belt, unbuckling it as Crowley eyed Bobby slid down his pants. Crowley moaned as he closed his eyes hardening at such innocent touches.

  


The twenty-year-old smiled kissing his lips as he took of Crowley’s shirt off. Crowley moved forcing off bobby’s shirt as well, both holding each other as Bobby sucked in the air feeling Crowley’s fingers touch his tail he always hid around his waist making bobby tense at the touch.

  


“It’s okay, my little mouse.” Crowley whispered unwinding Bobby’s tail before he softly picked him up. “If we are going to do this...we are going to do this right.” Bobby was carried upstairs up to the bed.

  
  
  



	3. Avoidance

  

 

  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean has been avoiding him. 

 

Castiel glanced around the school after his heat seeing no sign on Dean. The school was over, and Dean hadn’t been to any of his classes. Sure Dean said he wasn’t coming in during the week Castiel had his heat but Dean supposedly was there all week. So did Dean change his week off just to avoid Castiel?

 

Castiel walked towards his home but paused deciding to take a detour and head to Dean’s. Dean always left his window open always. Castiel climbed up the side of the building with their vine holder before climbing onto the roof and pushing the window door open. 

 

Castiel climbed in to see Dean must have been here, his laptop was open. His fans were on and he seemed to have a new soda can on the table. Castiel put his stuff down as Dean returned in wearing nothing but boxers and chomping on a hot pocket he paused noticeably when he noticed Castiel was in his bed sitting there.

 

“C-Cas?” Dean choked moving to cover himself. Castiel looked away shyly and angrily.

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Castiel snapped as Dean was taken back. 

 

“I-I’m just giving you what you want.” Dean hesitated looking away. “You wanted me to stop claiming to be your boyfriend. So I was stopping.”

 

“Bullshit.” Castiel snapped moving to him. “I’ve been asking you since day  _ one _ to stop and yet you continued.” Castiel poked his chest. “I become an omega and now you back off?!”

 

“Cas-” Dean stated. 

 

“You told me you were my boyfriend and future mate!” Castiel snapped upset. “Boyfriends and future mates don’t just do this!”

 

“Cas, it’s better this way.” Dean turned away. “I can’t give you the life you want and I was stupid to pretend I could.”

 

“What are you  _ talking _ about?!” Castiel snapped. “You want to end things, FINE! But I deserve a reason. A better reason than  _ it’s better this way!”  _ Castiel mimicked annoyed. 

 

“Cas. Drop it!” Dean snapped but Castiel wouldn’t. Angrily they argued as Castiel cried so frustrated with him hitting him in anger which Dean took without issue.

 

“JUST TELL ME SO I CAN UNDERSTAND!” Castiel snapped as Dean angrily turned. “IF YOU LOVE ME YOU’D TELL ME!”

 

“You want to know?” Dean spoke tears filling his eyes. “You want to know why I can’t love you?”

 

“Yes...Please.” Castiel sobbed as Castiel wiped his tears. “What changed…? Why don’t you love me anymore?”

 

“...Because…” Dean sniffed. “Because... of what I am.”

 

“...What?” Castiel asked confused. 

 

“...Cas...I’m...human.” Dean sobbed as Castiel took a step back. “...Please don’t do that...Please don’t look at me like that…” 

 

“H-Humans are savages. Y-Your parents hunt humans...H-How can you be?” Castiel choked out upset.

 

“T-They spared me. They took me as your own. I-I’m sorry-” Dean tried to touch him but Castiel yanked back. 

 

“Don’t touch me.” Castiel spoke as he took a seat taking a moment as Dean took a seat at his desk. Castiel said nothing for a long time before sucking in air. “...Humans are pests with diseases..they are dumb and can’t communicate...Are you sure-”

 

“I’m human, Castiel.” Dean repeated softly taking a sip of his soda.

 

“...” Castiel said nothing for a long time. “...is there anything else you are lying to me about?”

 

“No, that’s it,” Dean whispered. “Kind of enough, don’t you think?”

 

“...What do we do now..” Castiel ruffled his hair. 

 

“I guess that’s up to you,” Dean spoke. “You could always rat me out to the authorities.”

 

“No, of course not.” Castiel held himself.

 

“I guess you can never speak to me again. Cut ties.” Dean suggested as Castiel shrugged. “...Or we can continue like nothing has changed...but I can never mate you. I can never give you a child. We are too genetically different.” 

 

Castiel looked at him before he stood softly walking over. Dean looked up at him but didn’t move as Castiel loving touched Dean’s face before he slapped him. Dean turned his head back to look at Castiel who straddled him in a harsh needy kiss. Dean moaned kissing him back just as desperately before Castiel angrily slapped him again. Dean sucked in air but before he could respond Castiel pressed him back to that needy kiss once again. 

 

Dean pushed him forward tumbling them back onto the bed, Castiel continued the kisses desperate for more as he forced his hand to cup Dean’s ass under his underwear. Castiel’s body was hot like before but this time it was different. His heat was intense and very unpleasant, unlike this moment with Dean. 

 

Castiel allowed Dean to force up his shirt, allowing Dean to kiss the skin that just a day ago dreamed of his lips against it. It was hard not to remember the end of his heats when he could feel Dean holding him. Nothing more than an innocent progression of kisses on his neck, chest and...inner thigh. But nothing more than that ever happened. 

 

This wasn’t as innocent as that.

 

Castiel sucked in air feeling Dean sliding down the last bit of clothes Castiel was wearing as Dean eyed his body. Was he...going to lose his virginity like this? Dean must have read his thoughts because he leaned down to kiss Castiel’s inner thigh.

 

“We won’t go all the way till we are ready...I just...I just want to touch you…” Dean breathed as Castiel shyly nodded. Dean smiled at him softly giving his cock a slow and easy lick making the cat tense, his tail moving to Dean’s face almost trying to stop all the pleasure being given to him. 

 

“D-Dean.” Castiel whimpered but Dean simply slid Castiel’s slightly harden cock into his open mouth. Sliding his head up and down his cock in easy slow motions that Castiel could only grip his hair and hold on. 

 

Castiel tail wrapped around Dean’s arm, as Dean continued with the same easy motion for Castiel to adjust to. Castiel kept his eyes open watching Dean’s content face looking up at the pleasure he was giving. Castiel arched his back moaning as he came into Dean’s mouth without warning. 

 

Both being inexperienced and young this did not turn out like the pornos Dean watched. Dean choked on the cum, it burned his nose causing his tears to form. Castiel panted looking embarrassed and handed Dean a soda to wash it down with apologies galore. 

 

Dean laughed through his tears as Castiel sat naked on the bed patting his back until Dean stopped being in pain. Castiel was so deeply red, it caused Dean to cry laughing harder when he started to calm down.

 

“S-Stop laughing, poophead.” Castiel choked. 

 

“God, I love you so fucking much, you know that?” Dean sniffed wiping his tears on his bedsheets, Castiel went even deeper red at his words as Dean kissed Castiel’s fingers with care. 

 

“I’m starting to think you say that to get a rise out of me.” Castiel lied blushing looking away. 

 

“Trying to get a rise somewhere.” Dean winked as Castiel ripped his hands away.

 

“Perv.” Castiel swallowed, Dean laughed moving to kiss him again as Castiel softly allowed the kiss. 

 

“Come on, say one bad word for me.” Dean teased as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“I don’t curse.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“One bad word,” Dean spoke. “I’m going to have cum up my nose for a week. You owe me.” Castiel blushed shaking his head no laughing as he buried his face in Dean’s neck.

 

“Never.” Castiel snorted.

 

“Then at least admit you love me.” Dean winked, as Castiel reached for his clothes slowly getting dressed. 

 

“Not on your life.” Castiel smirked sliding back on his blue tighty whities, Dean watched him getting his clothes. “I should get home...Bobby’s going to freak.” 

 

“Wow, I give you a blow job, and you don’t want to even cuddle after?” Dean teased, Castiel shoved his head away. “Wow.” 

 

“Sorry, Cats aren’t touchy-feely,” Castiel spoke smirking in amusement as he grabbed his bag.

 

“My poor heart.” Dean groaned as Castiel moved to the window.

 

“You’ll live.” Castiel blew him off with a smile on his face. “...I’ll see you after your “rut”?” Dean nodded smiling at Castiel as Castiel moved to leave. Dean could only watch him go, his heart pounding with love.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby sat on the couch looking at his phone wondering if he should text Crowley his little mouse tail uncurled since his first time with Crowley, feeling comfortable with what he was...a mouse. He always felt ashamed but...he was trying to be more comfortable in his own skin. Castiel walked in as Bobby glanced up.

 

“Late.” Bobby teased as Castiel took a seat next to him.

 

“I went to check on Dean,” Castiel spoke crossing his arms as Bobby turned to him.

 

“And?” Bobby spoke as Castiel looked at him calmly.

 

“...He’s an alpha.” Castiel sighed his lie. “Sounds like dad won the bet.” 

 

“Don’t tell him or it will get to his head.” Bobby laughed as Castiel laughed too. 

 

“Don’t tell me what?” Crowley came in.

 

“Nothing.” The two said quickly standing as Castiel grabbed his bag. 

 

“Is it okay if I start my homework?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll call you when dinner is ready,” Bobby called as Castiel walked upstairs to his room. Bobby’s eyes slid up to Crowley who walked over touching the mouse’s tail. Bobby smiled softly watching Crowley slid his fingers down his tail.

 

“I like that you aren’t hiding your tail anymore,” Crowley whispered as Bobby blushed. “It’s cute.”

 

“Thanks,” Bobby whispered blushing as Crowley smiled at him. Crowley glanced up towards the stairs before he pressed a loving kiss against his lips, Bobby held him back kissing so easily. They hadn’t talked about them having sex, but they did kiss every chance they get. Holding each other and quiet make outs. Maybe it was good because whatever it was...whatever was growing between them was so new.

 

The sound of Castiel coming down the stairs made the two pull away wiping their mouths looking away as Castiel came down with headphones blaring in his ears as Castiel walked past them to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Castiel paused noticing the awkwardness between the two as he pulled out a headphone. 

 

“...Are you guys fighting?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“Um...no.” They two casually spoke giving each other a shrug. 

 

“Okay, because you are acting weird,” Castiel spoke with a laugh, The adult gave each other a casual shrug again. “Okay…” Castiel made a face as he walked upstairs again. They didn’t move till Castiel’s bedroom door closed and locked. 

 

“...Want to have sex?” Bobby spoke as Crowley looked at him innocently.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby moaned loudly as Crowley thrusted into him, Bobby held him groaning as he gripped Crowley as Crowley thrusted into Bobby. The car was a little cramped, but they were allowed to be a little louder. Bobby pressed him back into a rough kiss, an alarm on his phone to pull out dinner when ready. 

 

Crowley grunted as he held the car door, thrusting deeply into bobby who shuttered and took him well. Crowley’s tail slid over Bobby’s cock pumping it with his tail muscles. Bobby gasped enjoying the pleasure as his own tail held Crowley’s waist in need. 

 

The sex was rough and needy Crowley enjoying making Bobby moan and cum, it was such a beautiful innocence to him. 

 

“I’m so close.” Bobby moaned as Crowley pulled his hair back looking him in the eyes as he thrusted as deep as he could go as they got close. They heard the garage door open as Crowley covered bobby’s mouth as they squeezed their eyes closed to a hard orgasm. Crowley would have attempted to pull out but in his attempt not to move to alert his son to the fact he was balls deep in his babysitter, he instead came inside him. 

 

“Dad?” Castiel called from the garage door as the adults blinked weakly at each other trying not to pant loudly or move. “Dad?” Castiel eyed the garage before he turned to head back inside. “Dad!” When the door closed, Crowley took his hand off Bobby's mouth, as they both glanced down at the cum spilling out of Bobby.

 

“Sorry-” Crowley breathed as bobby panted.

 

“It’s okay. I’m nowhere near my heat.” Bobby looked down at the cum. “But it looks like I’m going to get birth control because I enjoyed that.” Bobby glanced up at Crowley who blushed. Crowley kissed him softly as they moved to get dressed.

 

“I’ll give you cash for the morning after pill,” Crowley spoke sliding on his shirt.

 

“You don’t have to.” Bobby waved him off but Crowley kissed him. 

 

“It’s a bit expensive. Let me.” Crowley stated. “This was my fault anyway.” Bobby laughed as they quickly got dressed. “I should see what Castiel wants.” The dinner timer went off as Bobby checked his phone. 

 

“Dinners ready in five,” Bobby spoke, they gave each other a kiss before they left the car separating as they entered the house. Bobby moved to check the food as Crowley walked upstairs, as Castiel came in from the backyard. 

 

“Oh hey, Bobby?” Castiel breathed happily finding an adult. “Where’s my dad?”

 

“Upstairs,” Bobby spoke with a smile as Castiel groaned and ran upstairs. 

 

“Dad!” Castiel whined as he walked upstairs as Crowley responded back.

 

“What?!” Crowley called.

 

“I was calling you!” Castiel yelled.

 

“I was ignoring you.” Crowley teased. 

 

“Daaad.” Castiel groaned as Crowley laughed moving to help Castiel with his homework. 

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby finished making the lunches for tomorrow, as Castiel talked to him. Crowley came up hugging his son. 

 

“Bedtime,” Crowley spoke as Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Night, Bobby,” Castiel called as he headed upstairs, Bobby grabbing his stuff after placing the lunch in the fridge before he walked to the door with Crowley. Crowley stopped him at the door pulling out sixty from his wallet for the morning after pill and some money for the babysitting. Bobby didn’t argue planning to use it for shopping for the house anyways. Bobby eyed his face before kissing his lips before leaving. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air as he softly snored tiredly laid out on his bed when he felt movement against his bed. Castiel stirred softly scrunching his face when he felt someone kneeling over him and kissed his neck softly. Castiel stirred some more turning seeing Dean kneeling over him as Castiel rubbed his eyes. Dean smiled down at him kissing his softly as Castiel tiredly kissed back. 

 

“...Dean, what are you here?” Castiel spoke looking at the clock. “Aren’t you in the middle of your ‘rut’?”

 

“I missed you.” Dean hummed moving to kiss his neck as Castiel moaned softly holding him feeling Dean’s hands on his body.

 

“...Did you come here for a booty call?” Castiel mumbled tiredly as Dean smiled innocently.

 

“Wasn’t my intention… But I am down for some over the clothes.” Dean winked.

 

“...No.” Castiel turned to sleep as Dean chuckled moving to lay by Castiel moving to hold him.

 

“I really came over for this,” Dean whispered as Castiel moved to hold him softly like normal. Dean always was the little spoon….admittedly his little spoon.

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered rubbing his back softly, as he held Dean close. “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

“No. You know I can’t without you.” Dean sucked in air.

 

“You’re such a drama queen.” Castiel teased as Dean pouted into his neck.

 

“It’s not my fault, you are so comfortable to sleep on,” Dean mumbled. Castiel smiled, holding him with care. He didn’t fall asleep till Dean’s breath evened out. Castiel nuzzling into him with care softly moving to sleep holding him close, sleeping...better than he had before. 

  
  



	4. Crowley's words

  

 

**Castiel’s POV: Sophomore year**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked in happily into school. He had grown! He was TALL! Castiel spotted Dean who stood a bit away talking to another student as Castiel smirked at his victory. He was officially a half an inch taller than Dean. Castiel stood on his tippy toes crushing his elbow onto Dean’s head to tensed at the pain of Castiel trying to overpower Dean. 

 

“Ouch,” Dean whined.

 

“How is the weather down there?!” Castiel beamed as Dean lightly shoved him off. 

 

“That doesn’t work if we are the same height.” Dean frowned crossing his arms.

 

“No, I’m taller than you by a half an inch.” Castiel defended. “I measured myself first thing this morning.”

 

“ _ Spiking  _ your hair a bit more doesn’t count.” Dean chuckled ruffling his hair which Castiel choked out. He had spent... _ hours _ on his hair this morning. Castiel shoved him off moving to open his locker and fix his hair in the mirror, frowning at Dean behind him. “Besides does it  _ really _ matter if you are taller than than me?” Dean picked at the lint off his shirt.

 

“Because I’m  _ not _ a stereotype short, meek, and submissive omega,” Castiel spoke boldly. “And this year I plan to run as student body president to give omegas the right to be on alpha’s sports teams.” 

 

“Look at you being bold and confident,” Dean commented eyeing him as Castiel puffed out his chest with pride. “I see those self-help books I bought you over the summer helped...and here I thought your choice of books was dumb because it didn’t have pictures...”

 

“Again, I will so pay you back for them.” Castiel breathed remembering leaning against the locker feeling guilty.

 

“I wanted to.” Dean shrugged. “I’m just glad you actually are taking in some self-love and working on your insecurities to better yourself.” 

 

“I should have waited to ask my dad for the money.” Castiel sighed. “Not use your birthday money.” 

 

“I wanted to,” Dean spoke touching his arm before he looked towards the bell that rang. “I’ll see you after class, okay?” Dean leaned down and kissed him with care. “I love you.” 

 

“K,” Castiel whispered before they kissed as Dean turned walking away to class. Dean always said he loved Dean, but Castiel never told him back. Castiel touched his own lips watching him go. The idea of loving Dean...scared him. Trusting someone with his heart and care, he didn’t think he ever could. “You’re such a coward, Cas.” Castiel shook his head whispering before heading to cas. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Bobby sat on the toilet tapping his phone against his palm as he impatiently waited for his results of the fate-determining. So Bobby knew his birth control was due sometime this year but he couldn’t remember if it was April or August. He figured a few months difference wouldn’t be a big deal and they were...careful. And the implant  _ was _ in his arm,  _ despite _ being expired if that was the case. It should work still,  _ right? _

 

Except for the fact he missed two months of heats, Crowley still went through his ruts...so that should be a sign he wasn’t pregnant right? 

 

Bobby jumped when he heard a slam against the door making Bobby jump up in the air. Bobby panted in shock holding his chest, causing him to drop his phone. 

 

“Jesus!” Bobby snapped.

 

“Sorry.” Dean’s voice meant that Castiel and Dean were home from school. Bobby breathed taking a moment to calm down from the jump scare when his phone went off. Bobby turned it off not to alert the boys when he grabbed the test closing his eyes unable to look at it. Bobby took a deep breath opening his eyes as he took in the two blue lines on the test. Bobby grabbed the test package from the garbage checking the instructions.  

 

“One line means not pregnant. Two means pregnant.” Bobby spoke repeating it as he looked at the test. “There’s a blue one but it’s kinda sorta maybe a little faded?” Bobby tried to lie to himself before he tossed the test into the box and tossed it in the trash taking a moment to breathe. “Great, I’m pregnant with my bosses baby I’m in a secret relationship with where his son doesn’t even know.” Bobby heard another attempt at the door. 

 

“I’m coming out! Give me a second!” Bobby snapped.

 

“Sorry, Castiel is using the downstairs bathroom.” Dean spoke. “I thought you would be out by now. Sorry.” Bobby said nothing hiding the test in the trash before flushing the toilet and coming out. Dean beamed happily for the toilet before Bobby went to the kitchen and washing his hands. 

 

He didn’t feel pregnant. There...must have been a mistake…

 

Bobby touched his stomach with hesitation, placing some pressure against his belly. Crowley...and him never talked about something like this happening, but the conversations they have had long before becoming intimate. Crowley had talked about never wanting to mate anyone after his ex, that he could never trust another human being like that. 

 

How...would Crowley react to having to trust someone again especially with his baby? 

 

Bobby covered his mouth...he already knew...how his family would react to finding out he was pregnant with a cat’s baby. The hidden racism that separated the species where people actually believed in keeping their race pure. Bobby’s family hated other animal races, mice were particular about them. Especially pray ones.  _ Especially _ cats.

 

His...family would disown him and his baby…

 

“Bobby!” Castiel came over pulling some food out of the oven with quick fingers and he hissed his fingers lightly burning as the fire alarm went off. Bobby hadn’t noticed as he grabbed a towel forcing the burning tray under the water as he moved to tend to Castiel’s wounds. 

 

“Are you okay?!” Bobby asked as Castiel nodded shaking his hand which burned hot.

 

“Yeah, I got some burn cream upstairs from last year when Dean burnt himself on his smores.” Castiel hissed. “I’m okay.” 

 

“I got it!” Dean called coming downstairs smearing the cream on Castiel’s hand. “Not too bad. You’ll blister.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Bobby breathed upset. “I-I just got lost in thought.”

 

“It’s okay, we wanted fast food for dinner anyways.” Castiel joked looking at the burnt food, as Bobby moved to open the windows and the sliding door. 

 

“Whoa, what’s going on?” Crowley asked as Bobby tensed. 

 

“I tried to burn the house down.” Bobby coughed shyly. 

 

“I guess we will be eating out today?” Crowley laughed. “What do we want?” 

 

“Pizza,” Bobby spoke as Castiel and Dean groaned. 

 

“We have had that all week.” Castiel groaned touching his own stomach puffing it out. “I’m  _ craving _ burgers.” 

 

“...Sure.” Bobby spoke. “But I want it extra cheesy with bacon.” 

 

“Fine.” Crowley laughed. “I’m going to change clothes real quick.” Crowley walked upstairs moving to change. He went to quickly fix his hair and check his teeth in the mirror as he moved to leave he kicked the trash can knocking the trash. 

 

He cursed when he noticed the pregnancy test box on the floor in the trash. He softly eyed the box before he poured out the content onto his hand seeing a positive pregnancy test before he angrily slammed the test into the trash and storming out.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley glared at Dean as Castiel broke into laughter as Dean stole a fry from Castiel’s tray. Dean beaming as he chewed his victory. Castiel shoved him and stole a fry from Dean. They were laughing and innocently playing as they joked and talked like normal. However, Castiel knew better. 

 

Dean stole his baby’s innocence and knocked his baby up. 

 

His poor Castiel must have been all alone and scared. 

 

His poor baby must be suffering and Dean was responsible.

 

Bobby barely touched his food staring silently beside Crowley, Bobby hadn’t said a word all night. His hand on his stomach staring down into his milkshake.

 

“Bobby, are you alright?” Castiel asked as Bobby looked up. 

 

“Y-Yeah. “ Bobby swallowed moving his hand away from his stomach moving to shove food into his mouth trying not to seem suspicious. 

 

“Cas, I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Dean spoke getting up.

 

“Oh, I got to go too.” Castiel got up to be forced back down by Crowley.

 

“It’s a single.” Crowley snapped.

 

“No, it’s not.” Dean blinked confusedly. 

 

“Yeah, Dad, I have to go,” Castiel spoke confused trying go but Crowley forced him back down.

 

“Go to the fucking bathroom alone!” Crowley snapped as Castiel blinked surprised as Dean hesitantly move to go alone.

 

“Dad, what’s your problem?!” Castiel spoke. 

 

“This is my problem!” Crowley snapped placing the pregnancy test on the table, Bobby jumped at the introduction of the test.

 

“What is that?” Castiel asked.

 

“We need to all discuss how babies ruin lives!” Crowley spoke as Castiel seemed taken back. “That getting pregnant out of a mating is stupid and irresponsible-”

 

“I’m going home,” Bobby spoke upset standing, his chair scratching on the floor, leaving, moving away feeling sick but Crowley didn’t notice. 

 

“Dad, what the heck?!” Castiel snapped. “What is all this?!” 

 

“I know you’re pregnant.” Crowley scoffed as Castiel blinked taken back.

 

“Unless it’s with Jesus, then no!” Castiel scoffed back. “Dad. I’m a  _ virgin _ .” 

 

“Then who else could have put this in my trash can?!” Crowley scoffed. 

 

“I don’t know!” Castiel blushed. “Dad. I promise I didn’t do _ that. _ I promised to tell you when and if I wanted to start having...sex...and I’m not. I  _ promise _ .” 

 

“Then who else-” Crowley stopped just as Dean awkwardly came out. Crowley’s eyes widened before he looked down at the test. “...Fuck.” Crowley bolted out of the restaurant after Bobby.

 

“Dad?” Castiel called as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby walked in silence as he softly cried to himself, the cold air against his tears holding his coat close. He was so stupid and now it was hitting him how stupid he really was. He knew he should have confessed it was his, but at that moment all he wanted to do was flee. He couldn’t breathe in there.

 

“Bobby.” Crowley panted causing Bobby to tense and speed up till Crowley grabbed his arm forcing him to turn. Bobby expected some sort of fight, he expected anger and yelling. Bobby felt a touch against his stomach with love and care. Bobby’s lips quivered as Crowley smiled at him apologetically repeating. “It’s going to be okay…”

 

Crowley’s smile and loving kind words with the loving rubs to his belly made Bobby break down falling to his knees wanting to vomit and laugh as he could only sob and cry the ugliest sobs of relief. Crowley kneeled down holding him rubbing his back whispering loving words into his ear. 

 

“I’ll mate you, I’ll take care of you both and you can move in with Castiel and I,” Crowley whispered with care as Bobby wiped his tears. 

 

“I’ll have to move out of my parent’s house,” Bobby whispered with a sniff. “...but I won’t jump into the deep end with you.”

 

“A little late seeing as you are having my baby,” Crowley whispered as Bobby sniffed breaking in laughter. 

 

“What I’m saying is I want to take it slow. I don’t want to mate with you because of the baby.” Bobby breathed starting to see the good of this. “I want to continue what this is...and see where this goes because we love each other not because we have to be.”

 

“...” Crowley looked down admitting how wise Bobby was for being so young. 

 

“...I’m going to find my own place.” Bobby started. 

 

“...At least stay with me. I can turn my home office into a room for you.” Crowley spoke softly. “I never use it and it’s a wasted space. Besides I could be more present with the baby.”

 

“...then I’ll pay rent,” Bobby spoke. 

 

“You are going to stay at home and focus on your schooling,” Crowley spoke. “See it as child support.” Bobby laughed as he softly moved to hug him. “....But there is one thing I should do for sure.”

 

“Tell Castiel?” Bobby spoke. “How can we tell him?”

 

“Well. Whatever happens, that’s up to me to figure out.” Crowley hugged him before he helped him up and they walked back towards the restaurant.

 

“Dad!” Castiel called as his dad and Bobby returned. “W-Where did you go? What happened?” 

 

“First, I want to apologize for my outburst to both you and Dean. I assumed something happened and I didn’t talk first.” Crowley spoke pulling out the chair for Bobby before sitting in his own chair. Castiel exchanged looks between the two.

 

“...You guys are acting weird.” Castiel blinked confused at the tenderness between them. Bobby and Crowley exchanged looks. 

 

“Castiel, I...figured out who took the pregnancy test in my bathroom,” Crowley spoke as Castiel paused as he looked at Bobby. 

 

“B-...Bobby?” Castiel spoke in awe hugging him. “Wow, congrats...I-I didn’t even know you were dating anyone.” Castiel pulled back as Crowley and Bobby seemed shy to explain. 

 

“Well…” Crowley started clearing his throat. “Actually, Bobby has been dating  _ me _ for a while.” 

 

“W...What since when?” Castiel looked even more confused before it hit him, he gasped in surprise taking this all in covering his mouth. “Wait...if you and him are dating…” Tears formed in Castiel’s eyes as he started to whimper unable to help himself with all the emotions. “Does that mean I’m going to be a  _ big brother _ ?” 

 

Bobby nodded as Castiel immediately moved to hug him, holding bobby so tightly he thought he would pop. Castiel nuzzled into him so happy. 

 

“I-I’ve  **_ALWAYS_ ** wanted to be a big brother!” Castiel sobbed so happy, Bobby hugged him tightly happy for the acceptance for me and the baby. Dean watched them as Castiel pulled back chattering about if Bobby was going to move in, that Bobby was always like a second parent to him as Dean watched Castiel ugly cry in happiness before he softly stood. 

 

“Hey, I should head home,” Dean spoke as the family glanced up. “Thanks for the dinner, dad.” Dean looked at Bobby. “Congrats on the baby.”

 

“Thanks,” Bobby spoke as Castiel focused on his belly despite not having any bump to show for it. 

 

“How far along do you think?” Castiel gushed as he looked between Bobby and Crowley.

 

“We are going to have to go to the doctor to confirm.” Crowley laughed.

 

“You’ll give me all the updates?” Castiel asked as Dean left wanting to isolate himself from the happiness from a life he would never know.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“It’s positive.” Castiel hummed as he walked through school with Dean who held Castiel’s VOTE FOR ME posters. Which Castiel would take one and tape to the walls every other step. Dean walked in silence Castiel gushed over his new sibling. “He’s almost three months. The doctor said my new sibling would be due February of next year.”

 

“Cool.” Dean spoke as Castiel continued to talk.

 

“Bobby’s slowly moving in without drawing attention. My dad doesn’t want him stressing about his family and the move so they are putting it off by moving something every time he comes over.” Castiel spoke. “My dad convinced him to sleep in his room so they can use to the office for the baby room.”

 

“What did Bobby say?” Dean asked. 

 

“He was against it at first but they seemed to agree this morning. I saw my dad cleaning out space for him all morning for his clothes.”  Castiel spoke. “I don’t think my dad and I have ever been this excited ever. I love babies. I think they are just so cute. They are like Pokemon, I gotta catch them all.”

 

“...I can’t give you children, Castiel.” Dean spoke softly almost sadly as Castiel turned.

 

“...I know, Dean.” Castiel stated taking his hand with understanding giving it a squeeze. “Is...this why you were so distant today? You were upset that you couldn’t give me a child? We are still kids, Dean. We don’t need to worry about that now.” 

 

“I don’t want you to regret...me,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him sadly cupping Dean’s face softly touching it. “What I am.”

 

“I already regret you.” Castiel winked patting his cheek smiling. Dean smiled back pulling him close kissing him easily. Castiel kissed him back with a quick peck. 

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Dean forced Castiel’s hair down as Castiel yelped trying to unflatten his hair as Dean laughed.

 

“Look, if it isn’t tall and ugly.” Lucifer scoffed coming up.

 

“You’re ‘ugly’ by the way,” Dean whispered as Castiel made a face elbowing him.

 

“I’m taller by a half of inch!” Castiel hissed back as Castiel was shoved into the lockers.

 

“Give me your money,” Lucifer demanded standing over Castiel who moved to his own wallet. 

“Bullying an omega? How ‘daddy-left-and-mommy-never-held-you’ of you.” Dean crossed his arms.

 

“Quiet, bitch, I wasn’t talking to you,” Lucifer growled as Dean stood his ground, a protective arm placed over Castiel as Dean got in Lucifer’s face. 

 

“You’re a wolf, wouldn’t  _ bitch _ be more fitting for you?” Dean snapped as Castiel grabbed his arm. 

 

“Dean. _ Don’t. _ ” Castiel whispered. 

 

Dean...wasn’t strong. Humans were fragile, a fighting even Castiel could break more than a few bones. Even if Castiel couldn’t punch, Just playing too roughly with Dean in Middle school he remembered accidentally kicking Dean during a soccer game in his shin. Something like that would have done nothing more than a bruise but Dean’s leg broke at the hit and he was in a cast for almost two months. Thinking back on it now, it made sense. 

 

“Listen to the  _ whore _ ,” Lucifer growled as Lucifer chuckled blowing a kiss at Castiel before walking away, but Dean wiggled free moving to Lucifer. Dean forced Lucifer to turn around before he clocked Lucifer in the face. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel gasped as blood poured from Lucifer’s broken nose. Lucifer growled with anger slamming Dean into lockers hard lifting him off the ground by the throat, Dean angrily spat in his face which Lucifer held him harder. Dean choked and gagged as he struggled turning blue. “LET HIM GO!” Castiel hit him repeatedly.

 

“Lucifer! Enough!” The principal snapped grabbing him as Lucifer let go. Lucifer angrily shoved Dean into Castiel before storming towards the principal’s office. Castiel lowered them on the ground held Dean protectively holding Dean as Dean coughed. 

 

“How did you break his nose?” Castiel held him tightly as he rocked him holding him close pressing kisses to Dean skin as Dean weakly gained his breath. 

 

“I made it.” Dean showed a metal mixture made formed to his knuckles. “I can’t win fair so I played dirty. It made it in metal shop class.” Castiel took in the knuckle weapon not seeing anything like that before. He was so proud of him kissing his head just sitting and rocking him close unable to stop his own shaking, knowing he had to protect him at all cost.

  
  
  
  



	5. Denny's

  

 

**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby was rounding every day, Crowley watched Bobby chewing on the chocolate cupcake he was craving.  Crowley’s eyes now looked at the six-month baby bump. 

 

They decided to be surprised by the gender, but they just came home with little ultrasounds from the visit by the doctor. Bobby rubbed his belly as he moved to grab another cupcake. Crowley moved to lay his head against Bobby’s belly. 

 

Crowley could hear the baby moving as Bobby smiled down at them softly petting Crowley’s hair as Bobby went back to watching Tv. Though he never admitted this, this made him think of his ex a lot.

 

...Not in an ‘I miss her way.’

 

Bobby was so gentle and loving, Crowley’s ex was the complete opposite. Always yelling at him and putting him down as though he never did anything right. Crowley would come home to get yelled at. It caused a lot of strain in not only their relationship, but Crowley avoiding being at home caused a strain in his and Castiel’s relationship. 

 

He missed a lot of Castiel’s big milestones in Castiel’s life because of the emotional abuse from his ex.

 

Bobby and him rarely fought, if they did it was a mutual argument usually settled by talking it out...Which never happened with his ex…

 

It was nice to not always be the bad guy.

 

“Could I ask you something?” Crowley asked as Bobby stopped licking his cupcake. “Why did you fall for me?”

 

“Well…” Bobby spoke. “I think I fell in love with your love and kindness. The way you were to your son and the way you went out of your way to make people smile...hard not to. Our child will be just as blessed to have you.”

 

Crowley lightly kissed him, Bobby happy for the soft affection kissed back before Crowley pulled back chuckling. 

 

“You always taste like chocolate.” Crowley chuckled.

 

“It’s either this or spicy food.” Bobby waved him off before smiling at his belly. “The baby wants sriracha or chocolate. There is nothing else.” 

 

“Well,  _ cats _ are very food picky.” Crowley teased his tail waving in the air. “It proves they take more after me.”

 

“Our child is taking after me.” Bobby shoved him as Crowley pinned his hands. “Our little mouse.”

 

“No no,” Crowley spoke kissing him, letting the heat grow between them when they heard the door slam open. Crowley moved off bobby who giggled. 

 

“Welcome home!” Bobby called. 

 

“Hey! Did you get the updated ultrasound?” Castiel moved quickly over cupping bobby’s belly with happiness.

  
“Yep,” Crowley spoke handing over the picture to Castiel who gasped. 

 

“They are so cute!” Castiel beamed rubbing Bobby’s rounding stomach. “I can’t wait to meet you!”

 

“Look at them being so active, they know their big brother is here,” Bobby spoke as Crowley looked around.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Crowley asked.

 

“I have a meeting with the student council in an hour. I didn’t want him to fall asleep waiting for me again.” Castiel spoke. “I came to do some homework, then back to school. I’m assuming Dean will find his way in around dinner time.”

 

“Ah yes. He’s always hungry.” Bobby spoke.

 

“He eats more than the pregnant one.” Crowley poked bobby who rolled his eyes.

 

“I’d be very worried if Dean didn’t show up to a meal one of these days.” Bobby laughed.

 

“I’d call the cops.” Crowley snorted as the adults laughed.

 

“Also I wanted to ask you. Dean wanted me to spend the night tonight.” Castiel spoke as Crowley turned as well as bobby.

 

“Wait, Dean has a house?” Crowley joked as Bobby smacked him playfully.

 

“He has never invited you to sleep over,” Bobby spoke. “Is that mean you are taking your relationship to the next level?” Bobby teased.

 

“We  _ aren’t dating.” _ Castiel choked out the adults rolled their eyes. “So can I?”

 

“That’s fine,” Crowley spoke as Castiel hugged them. 

 

“Can I keep the picture?” Castiel asked as Bobby nodded. 

 

“I got that one for you,” Bobby stated as Castiel hugged him before placing kisses to Bobby's belly. 

 

“Love you!” Castiel gushed over the baby running upstairs as Bobby smiled.

 

“I really adore how Castiel has always been so open to me and the baby,” Bobby whispered.

 

“You came into his life after his mother chose to leave. You had so many chances to go but you always stayed. How could he not love you officially becoming a member of the family?” Crowley held him rubbing the swollen belly. “The baby is an added bonus.”

 

“I love you both so much.” Bobby kissed him as Crowley held him nuzzling into him as they sunk back into their movie.

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pushed open the front door looking in as he popped some gum on with his mouth coming in as he popped out his headphones. Seeing Bobby cooking and Crowley taking a nap on the couch. Dean came into the kitchen making Bobby turn with a soft smile. 

 

“Nice to see you, Dean.” Bobby hummed as Dean took a seat on the table next to him. “We missed you today.” 

 

“I missed you guys too.” Dean popped some gum. “How is the baby?”

 

“Growing bigger every day.” Bobby rubbed his belly before he moved to the fridge grabbing an ultrasound handing it to Dean. 

 

“They are beautiful, Bobby,” Dean stated looking at the baby, Dean stared lost in the photo as Bobby touched his knee. 

 

“One day, We’ll be in this kitchen and it will be your baby’s ultrasound.” Bobby beamed softly, Dean didn’t say anything running his finger over the baby picture.

 

“I’m home!” Castiel called as Dean glanced up, Bobby turned as Castiel came in taking off his headphones. “Hi, Dean.” Castiel beamed sitting next to Dean on the counter before noticing the baby ultrasound in Dean’s hand. “Look! I think you can make out the little ears. I think it’s going to have mouse ears.”

 

“Cas, you’re supposed to be on my side.” Crowley frowned. “The baby is going to be a cat.”

 

“Ew, and look more like you?” Castiel teased. 

 

“You’re grounded,” Crowley spoke as Castiel pouted to Bobby.

 

“No, he’s not.” Bobby laughed going back to cooking, Crowley mouthed to Castiel he was. “Foods ready.” Dean hopped down before helping Castiel off the table. All moving to the table to eat.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his backpack as he stood in front of Dean’s house, watching Dean unlock his front door with casual grace. Castiel was nervous swallowing as Dean moved to push the door open. 

 

“W-Wait. Are your parents home?” Castiel spoke as Dean paused.

 

“Yeah,” Dean stated with a shrug. “That’s why I invited you over. They wanted to meet you.”

 

“M-meet me?” Castiel spoke as Dean pushed open the door. 

 

“Mom, Dad. I’m home.” Dean called as he set his keys on the hook. 

 

“We are in here, Dean.” A woman’s voice echoed from the kitchen as Dean walked towards the kitchen where his father was cooking with his mother setting up the table. They turned as paused their activities. “Oh, you must be Castiel.” Castiel glanced up as a beautiful blonde walked over shaking his hand. “I’m Mary and this is my husband John, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Hello.” Castiel shook her hand, John waved.

 

“I’m going to set him upstairs and we will come back for dinner,” Dean stated as Mary nodded. Castiel headed upstairs with Dean. Castiel placed his stuff down as Dean moved to his desk. “I got some movies and some video games we can play. I got the whole night planned.”

 

“Cool. Thanks for the heads up about the second Dinner.” Castiel commented as Dean turned. 

 

“No problem. My family likes to have dinner extremely late.” Dean spoke. “Figured you’d be hungry by now.” 

 

“Your family seems nice,” Castiel stated.

 

“They are,” Dean spoke. “They just travel a lot.” 

 

“Because they kill humans,” Castiel spoke as Dean said nothing. “...how does feel knowing they do that?”

 

“I..don’t really feel anything.” Dean turned to look at him as he set down the movie he was holding. “I mean it’s...weird to know I was once something they hunted and someone they changed diapers for.” Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t feel human and I don’t feel...like you. It’s hard to explain-”

 

“It’s okay, I get it,” Castiel stated holding his hand softly, Dean gave his hand a squeeze before he leaned in giving him a kiss. 

 

“Come on, my father’s food is better hot,” Dean stated as they headed downstairs.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So Castiel, It’s so nice to finally meet the boy my son’s been gushing over,” Mary spoke as Castiel blushed. “I’m so sorry we have never met. John and I spend most of our time traveling, normally we take Dean as well, but he has been choosing to remain here ever since starting at your school for some reason...” 

 

“Mom.” Dean blushed at her teasing.

 

“What? Just pointing it out.” Mary shrugged giggling as Castiel turned to Dean.

 

“I never knew you chose to stay for me.” Castiel snorted brushing some hair out of Dean’s face. 

 

“I just rather have not moved every month or so.” Dean laughed as Mary laughed.

 

“It’s not every month, it was every three or four,” Mary explained eating. “Busy being an exterminator.”

 

“Speaking of which….So...Dean told us, he told you…” John brought up as everyone turned.   
  


“...Yes.” Castiel spoke clearing his throat.

 

“Dad, don’t make this awkward-” Dean started but his father put a hand up. 

 

“You understand what comes with that knowledge. Telling anyone what Dean is will get him killed-” John started.

 

“I would never tell!” Castiel choked out. “Not only is Dean my best friend...but I…” Castiel looked down before looking Dean in the eye. “...I love him.” Dean blinked taken back as Castiel looked back to john. “No matter if he broke up or what not, I could never tell. I’d take it to my grave.”

 

“...” John nodded softly, mary patted his hand softly.

 

“Satisfied?” Mary asked, John shrugged and Mary turned to Castiel. “He’s just a worry wart.”

 

“I am too,” Castiel stated taking Dean’s hand with care, Dean gave him a softly smile back squeezing his hand. Mary elbowed John at their soft intimacy happy for her son. John waved off her happiness trying not to embarrass the boy as they all went back to talking and eating.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked up to Dean’s room after dinner, Dean’s hand on his lower back as Dean held the door open to him. Castiel walked in taking a deep breath turning to Dean with care. 

 

“I think that went-.” Castiel turned when he paused feeling Dean pressing him into a hard kiss. Castiel kissed him back in surprised as Dean walked them back onto the bed. Castiel’s butt hit the bed as he backed up onto the bed. Dean following him till they were flushed against the bed, their lips moving desperately.

 

“Tell me again, Tell me you love me.” Dean panted as he unbuckled Castiel’s pants. Castiel swallowed lifting his butt to let Dean slide off his pants. 

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered with shaky words, moaning as Dean kissed Castiel’s inner thigh with love before moving to kiss him again. Castiel rotated them into the kiss, pulling off Dean’s own shirt before Dean, in turn, took off his own before Dean rotated them once again to be on top.

 

Castiel wasn’t sure...what he was allowing to happen. Dean’s body pressing against his stripped down to their underwear. Dean made no attempts to take off the last bit of clothes that separated them. Castiel’s underwear was...starting to wetten with slick, blush covering his face. He never had this reaction to anyone or anything except in heat. He wasn’t anywhere close to his heat...but this was his body reacting...to the boy he loved.

 

Castiel felt Dean press his bulge against his own as Castiel quietly gasped as they rubbed their crotch areas together easy and slowly. Allowing the pleasure of experiencing their bodies like this for the first time. 

 

Castiel rocked back against Dean quietly sucking in air as he held Dean tightly digging his nails into Dean’s back. Dean capturing his lips softly easily, as their pants continued quiet and roughly till they both held their breath. Their orgasms came with a shutter as they slowly relaxed panting. Castiel shuttered when Dean slowly slid off of him laying next to him. Castiel turned to lay against him, Dean wrapping an arm around him just holding him close. 

 

Castiel turned to look at Dean eyeing him as he moved to kiss him easily holding Dean. Dean nuzzled into him as Castiel slid his fingers over Dean’s chest. Blushing at what they had just done.

 

“Does this mean we are officially dating now?” Dean broke the silence as Castiel broke into soft laughter.

 

“I have the right to remain silent,” Castiel stated as Dean hummed kissing him. Dean got up getting them both a change of underwear. 

 

“Slowly taking every little bit of your innocence is my current fetish.” Dean winked, Castiel smiled changing his underwear before tossing it into the laundry basket. Dean climbed back into bed burying his face into Castiel’s neck. Castiel held him holding him close as Dean nuzzled into him. 

 

“I love you,” Dean whispered happy to sleep. 

 

“I love you too,” Castiel whispered back as he caressed his spine with care until Dean fell asleep. When Dean fell asleep, Castiel finally lets himself curl into Dean to sleep.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Crowley held his pregnant lover who was deep into sleep, Crowley softly listened to Bobby’s stomach. Their beautiful baby moved inside him as Crowley smiled giving them a loving kiss. 

 

“Babe…” Bobby spoke waking up slightly as Crowley glanced up. “Do you want Denny’s?”

 

“It’s three in the morning.” Crowley laughed. “The better question is do you want Denny's?” 

 

“Yes,” Bobby stated half asleep. “The baby and I want to go eat Denny’s.” 

 

“Okay,” Crowley spoke as he kissed him getting out of bed before walking over to help him. Handing his lover some shoes.

 

“I’m getting so fat I won’t be able to dress myself soon,” Bobby spoke sliding on his socks since he was sitting. “I’m going in Pajamas, I had no energy to get dressed and undressed..”

 

“Fine with me,” Crowley spoke sliding on some clothes that weren’t his boxers. “I’ll happily enjoy undressing you.”

 

“But you have to dress me first.” Bobby giggled. 

 

“...Nope. I only undress.” Crowley started as Bobby snorted putting on his shoes, as Crowley walked over helping his plump lover up as he tiredly headed to Denny’s. Happy to watch his lover pig out over a warm meal.


	6. Our little one

  

**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bobby was closer to pop then ever, his due date passed a couple days, this baby was already too much like Crowley.

 

“So we also need mushrooms.” Castiel walked with him reading a list as Dean pushed the cart chewing on some gum, simply following next to them as Bobby who rubbed his swollen baby bump. Castiel working on filling the cart so Bobby was just their ride at this point. Dean blew a bubble which Castiel popped his gum with a poke of his finger out of habit.

 

Castiel walked going on and on about soon becoming a Junior. He excited to run again as class president... which Dean was sure Castiel just liked to campaign more than the job but he was admittedly good at it.

 

Castiel and Dean were growing older every day and now especially with Castiel’s birthday tomorrow, Bobby hoped his baby waited for Castiel to enjoy his birthday to the fullest before attempting to steal the spotlight. He knew Castiel didn’t mind if his new baby sibling did come on his birthday, in fact, Bobby was sure he preferred it.

 

Dean slid in some chips into the cart which Castiel put back without looking. Castiel slapping Dean’s hand with any attempt to sneak other snacks. Castiel not giving him a glance to tell him no.

 

“We need to go back to the third aisle, I forgot noodles,” Castiel spoke turning to look at Bobby. “Still cool to walk?”

 

“You and your father, I swear.” Bobby laughed. “We are fine.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel worried as they walked back down the aisle and stopped when they practically almost ran into another cart turning the corner.

 

Bobby tensed seeing his brother, Zachariah standing there. Zachariah said nothing his eyes drifting to the large belly on Bobby’s stomach before his eyes moved to Castiel’s cat ears. Zachariah’s eyes looked away as he simply kept walking. Bobby swallowed looking down tears threatening to fall.

 

“What a weirdo. Did you see him stare?” Castiel scoffed. “...Wait? Bobby, are you okay is it time?”

 

“I-I’m fine. The baby just makes me emotional.” Bobby lied as he wiped his tears. “Let’s go home, we are tired.”

 

“Okay, did you want to go sit in the car and rest while we buy everything?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, I would…” Bobby spoke moving away leaving the boys alone, he went to the car tiredly taking a seat in the driver’s seat. He closed his eyes taking a moment to compose himself as he tried not to sob in loss. He missed his family so much.

 

A knock on his window made him turn seeing Zachariah standing outside the window. Bobby rolled down the window to his brother as Zachariah eyed him coldly.

 

“So that’s why you cut off contact and moved out,” Zachariah spoke. “You got knocked up...and judging by your company, it wasn’t by a mouse.”

 

“Please don’t tell them,” Bobby whispered. “They would cut off my schooling funds if they found out.”

 

“...When this gets out, you’ll lose everything, baby brother. When this all falls apart, you’d have a half breed bastard to worry about too” Zachariah eyed him. “I hope opening your legs was worth it…” He moved to turn when Castiel clocked him in the face.

 

“C-Cas?!” Bobby gasped getting out the car.

 

“Don’t you EVER talk about my soon to be stepdad like that!” Castiel growled angrily as Dean contently blew a bubble. The Cat’s fur stood on end. “He is the best thing that ever happened to me and I won’t let him cry because a bigot wouldn’t and couldn’t get his head out of his ass to realize that maybe love matters over what we look like!”

 

“You don’t understand, your kind oppressed us-” Zachariah snapped.

 

“No, _YOU_ don’t understand. This isn’t about the past anymore. This is about the future. This baby is the change you are holding back in the world. A world where we are all are the same and all equal! The more we keep a divide, the more we suffer. The more your oppression continues and In the end, you still lose!” Zachariah held his bloody nose.

 

“We are all too different!” Zachariah snapped.

 

“How would you even know?! You never even _tried._ ” Castiel spoke as Zachariah frowned. “Don’t try to put your fear and misery of change on someone else. You are just going to push everyone you love away.”

 

“...” Zachariah said nothing.

 

“I hope your proud of what you will miss.” Castiel frowned as he got into the car as Dean slid in the bags into the trunk. Bobby driving away once everyone was in the car, leaving Zachariah on the ground watching them go. “What a douche! I should have clocked him harder!”

 

“You shouldn’t go around punching people.” Bobby tried to be the adult, but he was just smiling and crying. “It’s not cool.”

 

“It might not be cool, but my kink says otherwise.” Dean winked as Castiel playfully slapped him.

 

“OOh, my blood is boiling!” Castiel stated. “Don’t mess with my family or else!” Bobby took his hand giving him a squeeze.

 

“....Thank you.” Bobby whispered as Castiel calmed down at the touch, Castiel giving him a soft smile back. “Please don’t-”

 

“I won’t tell dad,” Castiel stated. “Besides we are going to forget this. We don’t need the stress. It’s my birthday _and eventually will be my baby siblings birthday_.” Castiel hinted.

 

“I’d rather not have to spend your birthday in the hospital.” Bobby laughed.

 

“But that’s all I wanted for my birthday,” Castiel whined. “I’d love to share my birthday!” Bobby laughed as Castiel rubbed his belly with love. They pulled onto the driveway, Castiel and Dean got out of the car to grab the groceries as Bobby moved to try to help.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel frowned playfully. “No heavy lifting, here. Go relax.” Castiel handed him some hot Cheetos which Bobby took without complaint needing the food in his belly happily he headed towards the bedroom as the other two moved to put the food in the fridge.

  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“So now that we are alone,” Dean spoke once they finished cupping his face kissing him. “Does this remind you of a gift you may want-” Castiel softly pulled back holding him back.

 

“-I told you, I don’t want anything,” Castiel whispered as Dean frowned.

 

“Just tell me one thing,” Dean begged as Castiel gave him a face. “I got you something but I’m scared it’s lame.”

 

“Dean, I don’t want anything,” Castiel stated with a sigh. “I just want to enjoy our sleepover and pig out.”

 

“But-” Dean sighed as Castiel kissed him.

 

“I don’t want anything,” Castiel repeated kissing Dean’s forehead before he pulled out the chips and dip for the sleepover. “Now, I got tons of food and want to eat it. Come on, I got some horror movies. Let’s watch.” Castiel yanked him along towards the couch.

  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Castiel getting changed from the corner of his eyes, watching him strip down into pajamas which Dean did as well. Dean didn’t know how to make Castiel’s birthday special and it killed him. Whatever Castiel wanted he had, and if he didn’t have what he wanted he’d always work hard to get it.

 

Dean thumbed at the small box in his hand poorly wrapped and honestly looked as though it was horribly handled in the mail.

 

“Is...that for me?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to look at him, his beautiful blue eyes blinked up at him as Dean looked down.

 

“Yeah. but it sucks.” Dean spoke hesitating before handing it over. “Don’t say I didn’t I tell you so.” Castiel softly started to open it with care. His fingers pulling open the wrapping of the small box before he opened the small wooden box. Inside was a wooden ring, made most likely by Dean during his woodshop class. It was smoothed and beautiful despite its handcrafted flaws.

 

Castiel looked up at Dean as he looked down at the ring.

 

“You made me a ring?” Castiel asked.

 

“It’s...supposed to be a promise ring…” Dean spoke shyly. “For after high school.” Castiel eyed the ring with love and affection.

 

“F-For what?” Castiel whispered shaking slightly as Dean sat down on the bed with blush as Castiel’s eyes widened as Dean took the ring from him.

 

“Castiel...after high school, will you mate with me?” Dean spoke as Castiel covered his mouth tears filling his eyes in shock. “I-I know I’m human and it might not work like normal but-”

 

Castiel softly moved to him knocking him on the bed as he straddled him. Dean was taken back but Castiel’s lips on his lips silenced him. Dean kissed back with love as Castiel held him tightly before he pulled back to slide off his own shirt. Recapturing Dean’s lips, Dean moved them up on the bed and twisted them to be on top.

 

“Dean, I-I’m ready to go all the way,” Castiel whispered with blush as Dean swallowed with blush.

 

Castiel was ready...to have sex.

 

Dean nodded softly as he leaned back to pull off his own shirt, moving to press their bulges together through their shorts. Castiel moaned allowing the soft foreplay to grow, stripping their clothes with care. Castiel tongue fought for dominance as they were stripped down to their underwear.

 

Castiel pulled back when he felt Dean’s fingers slide under the last bit of clothes separating them. Castiel sucked in air as Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes softly sliding them down. Castiel’s cock slid out of the underwear. Dean took in Castiel’s body complete like he had when he first gave Castiel a blow job.

 

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when Castiel blushing started to force Dean’s underwear down. Dean softly allowed Castiel to separate the last of their clothes as Castiel took in Dean’s body. Castiel softly touched some freckles on Dean’s inner thigh and some that slid up the base of his cock. Dean let out a shaky breath as Castiel looked up at Dean. Softly sliding his hand softly up his cock, Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes as they exchanged soft kisses.

 

Dean’s finger slid between Castiel’s legs softly teasing the base of his hole which Castiel shivered at the touch before he felt one enter him. Castiel sucked in air his body moving with the finger that entered him. Castiel sucked in air with pleasure softly starting to rock down on his finger.

 

“Eventually started to use those toys during your heats huh?” Dean whispered as Castiel gasped holding him as Dean slid another finger in.

 

“They feel nothing like this. They don’t feel _this_ good.” Castiel whispered his arms around Dean’s neck as Dean kissed him with care. Castiel’s hole spilling slick sucking in Dean’s fingers with care as Dean prepped Castiel. Dean eventually pulled out his fingers, panting as he kissed Castiel with love and care.

 

“Should I wear a condom?” Dean spoke panting.

 

“No, It’s okay.” Castiel panted. “We can’t get pregnant anyways.” Castiel whispered. “Besides I have been thinking about this for so long, I want to _feel_ you.” Dean nodded as he moved to position himself, Castiel sucked in air his eyes flashing blue at the touch to his hole.

 

Dean took his time to slide into him, Castiel shuttered at the slow feeling of Dean taking his time to enter him. Neither of them breathed till Dean was fully inside him. Castiel looked down at their connection, before looking at Dean again. Dean slowly captured his lips before he started to rock. The sex was slow, easy. The movements were so loving.

 

The thrusts were deep and so relieving. Castiel couldn’t help but moan as Dean filled him with his cock. Lost in the movements of Dean and the touches of his lips.

 

When their orgasms came, Castiel could only look up at him shuttering as Dean filled him. Dean opened his beautiful lips so perfectly at his own orgasm, Castiel sucked in air. Both staring into each other's eyes as they came silently with rough breaths against each other.

 

Dean softly slid out his cock after he softened and watched as cum slid down from Castiel’s hole before he moved to lay next to him on the bed.

 

“That…” Castiel panted as they turned to look at each other. “...was so perfect.”

 

“If I was an alpha I would have corkscrewed,” Dean stated in slight shyness but Castiel turned into him. “I’m sure it would feel as good as your toys and ten times better.”

 

“If you were an alpha, we wouldn’t be doing this,” Castiel spoke eyeing his face. “I’d be too scared to get pregnant...i most likely would have waited.” Castiel blushed. “Besides...I didn’t like the corkscrew toys, they hurt more than anything. I had to stop trying the first second I used it. I like that yours doesn’t. It made me feel very very good.”

 

Castiel stated as Dean moved to lay his head against Castiel’s chest, Castiel holding him close as he rubbed Dean’s spine with love.

 

“I’m always shy when it comes to my humanity.” Dean shrugged.

 

“I don’t know why I love it and everything about you,” Castiel spoke kissing his forehead as he covered them with his blankets. “You were born to be mine…” Tears filled Dean’s eyes as he nuzzled into Castiel, it was the first time he felt like he belonged anywhere and it was in his lover's arms.

 

“I really love you,” Dean whispered.

 

“I really love you too,” Castiel whispered as Dean softly closed his eyes feeling his breath even out as Castiel glanced up at the clock reading it was six minutes past midnight…Exactly how he wanted to spend his birthday. “...Best gift ever.” Castiel whispered as he fell asleep holding Dean close.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Crowley sucked in air as he felt a soft touch to his spine. Crowley tried to ignore it but another nudge from Bobby made Crowley turn tiredly.

 

“Crowley,” Bobby whispered tiredly as Crowley turned. “You know how I said the baby sits on my bladder and I feel like I’m going to pee myself?”

 

“...Yeah?” Crowley whispered half asleep.

 

“...I think I finally did.” Bobby whispered as Crowley got up tiredly moving to turn on the light, as Bobby moved to sit up uncomfortably moving the sheets. Crowley moved to help him stand but Bobby started to whimper bending over in slight pain. Crowley paused taking notice of the liquid on the bed and Bobby’s pain.

 

“Bobby, sit back down,” Crowley spoke in worry as he helped lower Bobby onto the bed as the pain stopped.

 

“I don’t want to sit in pee anymore,” Bobby complained rubbing his belly as Crowley grabbed the overnight bag.

 

“I don’t think you peed yourself,” Crowley spoke nervously as Bobby blinked before looking down.

 

“...Oh,” Bobby stated as Crowley moved to help him up.

 

“You okay?” Crowley asked worriedly.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. The pain stopped. I’m fine.” Bobby spoke as they started leaving the room.

 

“CASTIEL! IT’S TIME!” Crowley walked towards the stairs banging on Castiel’s door as he heard shuffling and as they got to the last step Castiel and Dean came down dressed.

 

“Yes, on my birthday!” Castiel beamed as Dean moved to help him stand by Bobby helping him walk to the car as Crowley went to get the car.

 

“Looks like you win.” Bobby laughed as Crowley pulled the car up front letting Dean help Bobby into the front seat before Castiel got into the passenger seat with Dean. Crowley backed up taking them to the hospital.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Crowley paced down and up the hallway, nervous as Dean and Castiel held hands nervously waiting as well. Crowley couldn’t sit still, he wanted to be there with Bobby but because he was prone to fainting spells the last time, they had decided beforehand Crowley would wait in the hall with the boys. The door to Bobby’s room opened by a doctor after a bit who smiled ushering them.

 

“Ready to meet the new family member?” The doctor spoke as Crowley and the boys nervously walked in. Bobby laid on the bed smiling down at a bundle in his arms, his eyes full of tears as he whispered hellos to the small little thing in his arms.

 

Crowley walked over to one side of him, gaining Bobby’s attention who turned to Crowley. Crowley took in the pale complexion, the soft lighter hair the baby seemed to get from Bobby. A blanket covered it’s ears but this little one looked so much like Bobby except for their little nose and lips. Crowley smiled down at his child as the baby opened and closed their hand looking around making little noises taking in the world they just met.

 

“So?” Castiel spoke at the mystery as Bobby smiled at him.

 

“Is it a little Claire or a little Sam?” Crowley spoke as Bobby glanced up at him.

 

“Everyone, I’m proud to introduce you to the one who happily sat on my bladder most of their lives...Little Sam Novak.” Bobby spoke as Crowley leaned in touching Sam’s little cheek as he cooed focused on what weird things he could make out around him.

 

“Who cares about the gender.” Crowley lied wiping his tear from happiness. “Tell me if I won my bet, is he more a cat or a mouse?” Bobby snorted popping out Sam’s little ears from behind the towel, showing very large and very cute mouse ears. They were large then his head which made the little guy look so adorable. “...this is the most adorable bet I lost.”

 

“AWH!” Castiel squealed as Sam blinked in his direction. “I love him and won a bet! His middle name is Cassius!” Dean smiled down at Sam softly touching his little hand who turned his attention towards the touch.

 

“He is beautiful,” Dean whispered as Bobby smiled.

 

“He’s my little miracle.” Bobby nuzzled into him tears sliding down his face as Dean softly backed up taking a picture of the four. Their first family photo together.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where’s my little Sammy?” Bobby cooed as Sam sat in the baby swing. Sam blinked smiling as Bobby opened his hands. “There he is.” Sam broke into loving giggles as Bobby pressed kisses to Sam’s face. Sam scrunched his little toes snorting and laughing.

 

A knock on the door made Bobby glance over before moving to get it. The house was quiet and the kids were at school. Excluding Crowley who was out getting some food for the house. Bobby opened the door holding sam close, not recognizing the woman at the door.

 

“Can I help you?” Bobby asked.

 

“Sorry. I must have the wrong house.” The woman turned her black tail waving.

 

“Oh.” Bobby nodded as the woman noticed the little bundle in his arms.

 

“How cute, I used to have a little one like him...What’s his name?” The woman asked touching Sam’s chubby cheek.

 

“His name is Sam.” Bobby smiled at the baby who contently drooled.

 

“What a cutie, Hi Sam.” The woman smiled back at the baby. “I should get going.”

 

“Who are you looking for maybe-” Bobby asked but she shook her head.

 

“It’s okay. I figured they wouldn’t be here anymore. Sorry to have bothered you.” She gave him a smile walking away. Bobby watched her getting into a black jeep driving off, as Bobby shrugged closing the door. Sam starting to whimper for his meal, as Bobby patted his back with love.

 

“I know. I know.” Bobby spoke as he moved to sit down on the couch to feed him with the front door opened.

 

“I got your favorite,” Crowley spoke as Bobby beamed.

 

“You spoil me.” Bobby laughed.

 

“I mean after giving me sam, this doesn’t feel like enough payment,” Crowley explained moving to place the food on the counter. Before going over to kiss his lover and baby. “Look at my baby boy growing so big and strong!”

 

“He’s already wearing one month clothes as a newborn. He’s going to be massive.” Bobby laughed as Crowley drummed his hand on the couch innocently looking at Bobby. “What?”

 

“Mate me,” Crowley stated as Bobby eyed him.

 

“Is that your proposal?” Bobby hummed.

 

“Is that your yes?” Crowley wiggled his eyebrows as Bobby smiled laughing.

 

“Hm…” Bobby teased. “ _Maybe_.”

 

“ _Maybe_ , huh?” Crowley leaned in he kissed Bobby a couple times as Bobby snickered. “ _I’ll make you scream yes later._ ”

 

Bobby snorted as Crowley took a seat on the couch rubbing Sam’s back as Sam laid quietly starting to doze. Bobby rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder as Crowley softly massaged the babies ears. Sam woke slightly but eventually started to drift again, his little tail sliding against Bobby’s hand. Bobby kissed the little tail which held on with light grasp, Crowley smiled down at them with love.

 

“Thank you,” Crowley spoke.

 

“For what?” Bobby glanced at him.

 

“For everything.” Crowley shrugged as Bobby lovingly kissed him watching their baby drift to sleep.


	7. A short lived rebellion

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Junior year**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Castiel!”  A girl waved as Castiel entered school. Dean holding Castiel’s books as they walked into class. Castiel waved as Dean popped some gum into his mouth, popping bubbles as music blared into his own ears. Dean wasn’t as Social as Castiel. Castiel waved to many people as he walked down the hall, stopping at times to have conversations with others. Dean stood next to him bobbing his head to the music. Castiel’s eyes fell back onto Dean in the talks as Dean focused on his own book in his hands. 

 

Castiel tried to bring him to social gatherings and out in the world but Dean didn’t seem interested in the world Castiel saw. Despite being the son of a famous family, he shied away from anything social. 

 

“I’m having a party tomorrow!” Sarah beamed. “I’m super excited! Can you come? Almost everyone’s invited and of course, there will be booze.” She winked.

 

“Um, yeah,” Castiel spoke. “Totally.” Castiel beamed as she thumbed up.

 

“Awesome! Super excited to see you there.” Sarah stated.

 

“Yeah. Dean and I will be there.” Castiel stated.

 

“Oh...He’s coming?” Sarah eyed Dean who didn’t notice.

 

“Yeah…? Was he not invited too?” Castiel asked looking at Dean.

 

“He...just doesn’t seem like...a lot of fun.” Sarah gave him a look. “...I guess if he’s your plus one that’s fine…Just as long as he doesn’t kill the mood.”

 

“D-Dean’s great, he’s totally fun,” Castiel stated a little uncomfortable by the exchange.

 

“Oh...okay. I guess I’ll take your word for it.” Sarah hesitated walking away as Castiel walked up to Dean pulling an earphone from his ear. Dean blinked looking at him, used to Castiel yanking it from his ear when he needed him.

 

“Dean put your headphones away,” Castiel spoke as Dean put them away with care before looking at him. “Book too.” Dean hesitantly put it away, as Castiel moved to play with his hair and unbutton some buttons on Dean’s shirt. 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

 

“Making you look more. _..fun _ ,” Castiel spoke as Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I am fun,” Dean stated.

 

“I know that they just don’t,” Castiel stated but Dean pulled back.

 

“I don’t care what they think,” Dean commented as Castiel sighed. 

 

“I know, but you should  _ a little _ ,” Castiel stated leaning against his locker. “You need to start making friends. They think you’re weird.” 

 

“So?” Dean stated with a frown.

 

“It’s not normal to have one friend,” Castiel spoke. “I can’t be your only friend.”

 

“You're not my friend. You are my fiancé.” Dean scoffed.

 

“Sh.” Castiel covered Dean’s mouth as people walked by, Castiel waiting until they were gone to speak. “Don’t say such embarrassing things out loud.” 

 

Dean just stared as Castiel blushed harder. Castiel always being so shy about Public displays of affection and being so open about their relationship but Dean was used to it. He let go after they had left.

 

“In that logic, you have no friends.” Castiel crossed his arms. “Especially if I don’t count.”

 

“I’m cool not having friends. I have you.” Dean stated. “Besides, they all know of us as friends so...I have a friend.”

 

“I thought you said I don’t count-...You need to have friends because when you don’t it’s weird.” Castiel stated. “We are going to a party tomorrow and you are going to make friends.” 

 

“I don’t want to go to a party,” Dean stated. 

 

“It’s Sarah’s party and there will be drinks. We are going.” Castiel spoke.

 

“You never drank before,” Dean stated. 

 

“It’s high school we are supposed to do that,” Castiel spoke. “We are supposed to live a little.” 

 

“You don’t even cuss.” Dean frowned. 

 

“W-Well, maybe this year is to grow up a little.” Castiel puffed up his chest. “Today marks the day of teenage rebellion! No more innocent and nice Castiel.” Dean frowned.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Who is my little Sammy?!” Castiel cooed as Sam smiled chewing on his hands as Dean rolled his eyes reading his book. Sam reached out to Castiel who took his free hand pretending to eat his hand which caused Sam to break into giggles. Castiel couldn’t be anything but Castiel, teenage rebellion or not.

 

“So you really won’t be home for dinner?” Bobby asked as Castiel turned to hold Sammy.

 

“No, my friend invited us out to Pizza.” Castiel lied as Dean raised an eyebrow at his lies. 

 

“Okay,” Bobby spoke moving to take Sam. “We will miss you tonight.” Castiel kissed Bobby’s cheek and Sam’s before Castiel moved towards Dean he slapped his feet. 

 

“Come on, we will be late,” Castiel spoke as Dean set his book down moving to follow him. Bobby waved them goodbye, as Castiel beamed at his evil lie. “We totally have till midnight to party!” 

 

“So bad boy of you,” Dean spoke disinterested as Castiel beamed. 

 

“I know! I’m so excited.” Castiel didn’t get the sarcasm happy for his bit of rebellion, Dean made a face and didn’t comment. Knocking on the door of the house but no one answered with the music blaring. Dean frowned just opening the door as everyone partied and danced inside. Castiel’s eyes lit up as he walked into the party. 

 

“Cas!” Sarah beamed. “Thanks for coming! Here! Drink! Have fun!” Castiel was handed a drink, Castiel nodded nervously as he looked at the fruit punch. Dean snatched it out of his hand and handed him a bottle beer instead. Dean took Castiel’s hand as he downed the punch walking towards the living room.

 

“Sit here and enjoy,” Dean spoke waving some people from the couch. Castiel nodded as he started to drink the beer watching the party.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two unknown mixed strong drinks later and Dean might have been slightly buzzed, Castiel after three beers was heavily intoxicated. Castiel was giggling laying across Dean as he wobbled and snorted over almost everything Dean said to him. Castiel was a cute drunk admittedly, he kept taking Dean’s hand and kissing his fingers. 

 

Dean smiled down at him as Castiel beamed up from his lap, Dean softly whispered to him as Castiel wheezed and snorted like it was the funniest thing in the world.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Dean asked. 

 

“Your mouth moves so funnily like.” Castiel snorted. “Like when you say words.”

 

“You mean it just moves,” Dean said as Castiel wheezed harder nodding his head. Castiel moved to try to stand. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

“Bathroom. I gotta pee.” Castiel mumbled as Dean instantly stood to hold him up as Castiel laughed unable to stand without help. Dean held his waist, looking around but the bathrooms looked pretty packed. Dean walked Castiel to the backyard, walking him behind the side of the house. “Okay, go.”

 

“Outside?” Castiel snorted.

 

“Shh.” Dean stated. “Yes.” Castiel moved to unzip snorting and laughing as he had a hard time standing so Dean held him up. After Castiel accidentally peed on their shoes and laughed about it. Dean sighed taking his hand. “We are going home.” 

 

“Cas!” Sarah laughed as Castiel turned. “Come play spin the bottle.” 

 

“Okay!” Castiel moved but Dean turned him back around.

 

“No. We are going home!” Dean spoke as Castiel yanked his hands away.

 

“No! I want to stay and play!” Castiel snapped drunkily but Dean grabbed his hand moving him towards the door. “I SAID NO!” Castiel yanked his hand away as Dean glared. 

 

“You are too drunk and I don’t want to stay anymore! Either you come with me or you’re on your own!” Dean snapped. 

 

“Why do you ALWAYS do this? You always ruin my social life being so needy! I wanna have other friends besides you!” Castiel shoved him. “But you are just  _ too _ clingy!”

 

“Clinger?” Dean tilted his head. “I legit have no idea what you are saying.”

 

“I can’t do ANYTHING without having to cater to what you are doing because you are ALWAYS with me! I get you want me all to yourself but you should have a life besides me because I’m tired of being your babysitter!” Castiel snapped as Dean said nothing before storming off in the other direction, Castiel scoffed moving to drink more beer and moving deeper back into the party.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel groaned with a hangover waking up in an unfamiliar room, Castiel glanced around not knowing his surroundings. Where was he?! Where did he wake up?!

 

Castiel shook as he checked to make sure he was dressed and that he wasn’t...Castiel checked himself making sure he wasn’t taken advantage of while passed out. Castiel sucked in air-breathing in relief as he covered his face trying not to cry. How could he have been so stupid to not be careful? Crying hurt him more, he sobbed into his hands. Barely remembering last night, but he remembered his fight with Dean. 

 

God, the things he said weren’t true. He loved his time with Dean. Dean must hate him now. How could he be so cruel?

 

A knock on the door made Castiel jump seeing Dean holding some food on a plate. Castiel stood looking confused, taken back Dean was even there.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean eyed him, it was obviously upset by something.

 

“Here, for the hangover.” Dean moved to place the food on the nightstand with something to drink, he moved to leave the room but Castiel grabbed his arm. 

 

“Where are we?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“My guest room,” Dean spoke pulling his arm awkwardly away, Castiel kept his hands to himself.

 

“...” Castiel looked at him as Dean said nothing. “Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” 

 

“Didn’t mean what?” Dean blinked.

 

“...What I said last night.” Castiel spoke. There was no way...he just forgot.

 

“...?” Dean blinked. 

 

“When…you tried to take me home and I refused?” Castiel spoke as Dean tilted his head.

 

“...How did that go in your head?” Dean asked confused.

 

“How did it really go?!” Castiel choked out as Dean made a face.

 

“Well…” Dean laughed.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**What really happened:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean sighed taking his hand heading towards the front door. “We are going home.” 

 

“Cas!” Sarah laughed as Castiel turned. “Come play spin the bottle.” 

 

“Okay!” Castiel moved but Dean turned him back around.

 

“No. We are going home!” Dean spoke as Castiel yanked his hands away.

 

“Nooooooooooooooooo,” Castiel whined as Dean yanked him back towards the door as Castiel plopped his butt onto the ground. “Noooooooooooooooooo.” Castiel yanked his hand away as Dean glared. 

 

“You are too drunk and I don’t want to stay anymore! Either you come with me or you’re on your own!” Dean snapped annoyed crossing his arms. 

 

“Imma donna doooo.”  Castiel wobbled up pointing at Dean as Dean eyed him. “Butt...clinger.”

 

“Clinger?” Dean tilted his head. “I legit have no idea what you are saying.”

 

“I gonna goooo love love bye bye.” Castiel wobbled turning around as Dean said nothing before storming off in the other direction. Castiel was handed a cup of punch which he instantly dropped. “O-Oops.” Castiel wobbled trying to pick it up when he was tackled by Dean to the ground. “Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchy!” 

 

Castiel whined as he was tossed over Dean’s shoulder in one swoop. Everyone stared as Dean casually walked out of the party with Castiel over his shoulder heading to his home.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel held his head needing to sit down, so the fight in his head was a drunken mistake of his mind? He thought he had hurt the one person he loved more than air. More than anything and it showed how easy he could have lost him just trying to fit in.

 

“I am...never drinking again.” Castiel groaned as Dean shrugged taking a seat next to him.

 

“We can drink, but we don’t need to get that wasted.” Dean spoke as Castiel sighed petting his hair “I want you to have fun but I also just want what’s best for you and I was worried about what would happen if you kept drinking.”

 

“You were right to stop me,” Castiel sighed. “I don’t know. I was just trying to let loose.”

 

“You just need to learn your limits. If you want to get wasted you can get drunk here with me and I’ll make sure you won’t vomit on yourself, die or worse...someone hurt you.” Dean spoke.

 

“...” Castiel nodded softly. “I’m sorry we even fought over something that stupid. I didn’t do anything we didn’t do at home...and I just feel sick.”

 

“Eat. You’ll feel better.” Dean said bringing the food closer but nursing his hand. The one Castiel had touched before. 

 

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Castiel asked as Dean hid it. 

 

“I bumped it tackling you.” Dean shrugged as Castiel checked his wrist which was black and blue.

 

“Dean? Your wrist is blue! I think you sprained it.” Castiel looked concerned. 

 

“It’s just bruised.” Dean pulled it away as Castiel sighed worriedly. 

 

“Dean. I’m sorry about everything last night.” Castiel spoke. “I know you didn’t want to go-”

 

“I wanted to.” Dean shrugged. “Since you were there I didn’t mind...I even had a good time till you peed on my shoes.” Castiel chuckled taking the plate, they were quiet for a long time before tears spilled down Castiel’s face.

 

“Hey, crying will cause your hangover to be worse,” Dean whispered. 

 

“It’s not weird to only have your fiancé as your only friend…” Castiel sobbed as Dean kissed him. “I quiet prefer mine being my only best friend.”

 

“Me too,” Dean whispered kissing him with love and care. Castiel held him close kissing him back as Dean pulled back. “Now eat and feel better, my love.”

 

“...Wait. If you and I are okay...why did you make me sleep in the spare and not your bed?” Castiel asked.

 

“You projectile vomited all over my room last night,” Dean stated with a frown as Castiel laughed nervously. “I spent the entire night cleaning beer smelling vomit from my carpet, bed and my cat.”

 

“I...love you?” Castiel laughed nervously.

 

“...” Dean turned annoyed walking away as Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

Though his fight with Dean was one-sided...Castiel didn’t like the words that came out of his mouth. Castiel looked down. Dean wasn’t clingy in a bad way, he was just the right amount of clingy. Dean might not be as social as Castiel but that’s what he loved about him. 

 

Dean was Castiel's safe space. Castiel retreated to Dean. He adored Dean’s solitary. It was like having the best of both worlds. He was able to live in the busy and the quiet. Castiel softly moved to eat, when Dean came back into the room with his own plate. 

 

Dean took a seat next to him eating his own plate as Castiel moved to lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“...Dean, will you mate me?” Castiel spoke tangling their fingers together.

 

“Sure,” Dean spoke with a mouth full and Castiel scoffed at how casual it was. 

 

“Even if I’m annoying and drunk?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Especially then.” Dean took another bite full. “You know you tried to take advantage of me while drunk.”

 

“N-No!” Castiel gasped as Dean nodded. 

 

“You grabbed my crotch and kept saying to ignore the vomit because it wasn’t personal.” Dean chewed as Castiel covered his face with shame. 

 

“I did not,” Castiel whispered.

 

“And you were very forceful behind the vomit.” Dean chewed. “Asked me to do some kink shit. You even said you would call me daddy if I pulled your hair.” Castiel swallowed going red as Dean smirked at his lie. “You only stopped when I promised that the day we mate.”

 

“Let’s never mention that again.” Castiel blushed laughing. 

 

“Only to be mentioned when the sex is stale when we are fifty?” Dean spoke as Castiel gave him a pinky promise as they chuckled going back to eating.

 

“Your parents home?” Castiel asked. 

 

“No.” Dean chewed.

 

“Want to have sex?” Castiel spoke innocently as Dean happily turned.

 

“...Absolutely.” Dean grabbed their food moving it away before tackling him onto the bed playfully kissing Castiel’s neck as Castiel broke into happy loving laughter.

  
  
  



	8. A vote for me

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid with Sammy on his chest, Sam’s head was raised the six-month-old was getting used to sitting up, Sam smiled at Castiel as Castiel held his hands beaming back at him. Sam was a vocal baby, happy for the attention and loved to try everyone's food. Dean chewed on some chips laying next to them on the floor as Sam turned to the sound of food reaching for it.

 

“He’s like a food magnet.” Dean watched as he instead handed him a small cut up peach slice which Sam took in his fat little fingers looking at it before messingly sliding it into his mouth. Sam looked at them as he gummed the peach. 

 

“Soon we can crawl and time him how long it takes him to get to the food.” Castiel shrugged as Sam moved his hand to want more but there was still peach on his face which Castiel casually slid into Sam’s mouth who tried to gum his finger. “Ouch.” Castiel yanked his finger away. 

 

“You okay?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Sam’s just teething. He’s got one baby tooth and a couple coming in, but that baby tooth is hecking sharp.” Castiel spoke as Dean grabbed a full peach holding it for Sam who quickly mouthed the peach. His one baby tooth piercing the peach but Sam seemed to enjoy the feel and pressure against his mouth. Sam moved to quickly bite again which Castiel laughed with care. 

 

“Does that feel good Sammy?” Dean spoke as Sam drooled on the peach. 

 

“I think he likes it.” Castiel laughed watching the baby gum it, Castiel noticed Dean grew quiet and found him just staring up into the ceiling eating chips lost in thought. “...Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Hm?” Dean stated as Castiel eyed him. 

 

“You have been quieter lately,” Castiel spoke petting Dean’s cheek.

 

“...It’s just October.” Dean breathed as Castiel was quiet. Dean was always like this closer to October but Castiel was never told why. Castiel moved to hold him as Sam continued to happily chew. 

 

“...Why do you hate October so much?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“...It’s the month my parents adopted me.” Dean stated as Castiel glanced over at him, no wonder he hated Halloween.

 

“I hate to ask,” Castiel whispered as Dean looked at him. “Why did your parent choose to adopt you?” Dean eyed him before looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Because when my mom found me, I was almost dead,” Dean spoke. “I was cold, lifeless, I looked as though I was tossed out to die in the woods. They said I had ants crawling over me, they thought I had died but...I guess I sucked in a deep breath.”

 

“So they saw you were alive,” Castiel spoke.

 

“My mom told me at that second, someone who had fought so hard to live deserved to. My dad was the first to scoop me up wiping the ants from my body and held me to the warmth of his body.” Dean spoke. “They took me to their hotel. My mother bathed me in warm water. Dad went to get some formula from the store. They said I barely moved the whole time.”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing watching him.

 

“They tried to bottle feed me but I wouldn’t latch on,” Dean spoke. “...My mom had lost a baby at six months just before she met me...so she gave it a chance and attempted to breastfeed me. My mom said the second she held me and helped me latch on I started to come to life. She said the second I felt her heartbeat I took her hand. She said they loved me ever since.” 

 

“...So did they just pass you off as that baby?” Castiel asked. 

 

“They hadn’t told a soul of the loss and it was easy when everyone assumed,” Dean spoke, Castiel stared at him before softly taking his hand. 

 

“I’m glad they found you,” Castiel whispered leaning in and softly kissing him when the door opened to the house. Sam turned to garble words.

 

“We are home!” Bobby spoke carrying some groceries in. 

 

“Mmm.” Sam garbled holding the peach. 

 

“You guys are not going to believe what your mother got Sam for Halloween,” Crowley spoke as they set the groceries down. 

 

“It was so cute I couldn’t resist,” Bobby spoke walking over to Sam and picking him up. Sam dropped the peach as Bobby walked over to clean him of the peach before he softly changed him into his Halloween costume. Castiel and Dean had moved to help to put the groceries away. 

 

Bobby entered the room with Sam in full costume, Castiel squealed pulling out his phone taking pictures. 

 

“You were right, that’s super cute on him.” Crowley laughed looking over his little mickey mouse. Sam chewing on his hand as everyone gushed over how adorable he was. Castiel took so many photos and selfies. Sam smiled amused by the attention as Castiel took a selfie with him. 

 

“Dean, get into the photo so I can make it my profile picture,” Castiel spoke as he took Sam from Bobby. Dean got into the picture holding Castiel from behind as they got a cute selfie together. Castiel handing Sam back to Bobby who happily kissed his little one.

 

Castiel sat down setting the photo as his profile posting it to his social media, as Dean and Crowley went back to putting the food away.

 

“Mum.” Sam garbled as he chewed his hands. Everyone stopped and turned. 

 

“Did he say mum?” Crowley spoke as Bobby lifted Sam up giving him a bunch of kisses. 

 

“His first word!” Bobby hummed as he moved to change Sam out of his Halloween costume and to change his diaper. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat against the wall watching as Castiel standing on the stage pacing on the sidelines going over his speech, Dean had his headphones in as he chewed on some gum. Watching a man walk up to Castiel talking to him. Castiel turned and smiled laughing at something Michael had said. Michael was Castiel’s vice president and helped fully with Castiel’s campaign.

 

Dean didn’t know Michael, in fact, they had never spoken. Dean wasn’t social and didn’t have a jealous bone in his body. He didn’t mind alphas talking to his lover. He trusted Castiel completely. 

 

Michael laughed with Castiel as Castiel playfully slapped him, it wasn’t till it was Castiel’s turn on stage that Dean turned off his music. Castiel was a professional at public speaking, he seemed to gain everyone’s attention at all time. Dean listened to Castiel explain some important changes to the school’s cafeteria and other things Castiel had worked on.

 

Having a real daycare for teen parents, and low-income parents replaced fake egg babies and sacks with real children for a good cause. Castiel also changed the food to have better options instead of cardboard pizza which Dean was bitter about because he actually liked the pizza. 

 

Dean popped his gum as Castiel continued and took questions after his public announcements. Dean raised his hand, Castiel made a face attempting to ignore him since Dean had a habit of being...a class clown.

 

“Yo!” Dean called as the other students glanced over at him. 

 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel spoke as Dean beamed.

 

“What if I liked the cardboard pizza?” Dean commented. Castiel made a face again.

 

“Then you have two more days to get some,” Castiel spoke trying to answer another question.

 

“But what if I  _ really _ want it,” Dean commented.

 

“Then you can have mine,” Castiel spoke blowing him off once again trying to answer another question.

 

“But what will you eat?” Dean spoke.

 

“A salad,” Castiel stated.

 

“A salad isn’t a meal,” Dean commented.

 

“Then I’ll buy one of the four healthy meals I have added to the menu,” Castiel stated.

 

“Which one?” Dean stated.

 

“Why do you care?” Castiel asked.

 

“Because I might want to share,” Dean stated.

 

“But you’ll have two pizzas.” Castiel sighed.

 

“But I might want some,” Dean commented.

 

“Fine, I’ll have the healthy skinny chicken Enchiladas. You love enchiladas.” Castiel stated. “Satisfied with my choice?”

 

“Yes, but what if I want more than two pizzas?” Dean asked.

 

“Buy three.” Castiel crossed his arm.

 

“But what if I want more than three?” Dean spoke.

 

“How about I ask the kitchen if you can buy the remaining Pizzas?” Castiel raised an eyebrow, almost daring Dean to come up with something else to troll him with.

 

“....Okay.” Dean spoke as Castiel beamed in satisfaction going back to answering questions. 

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“You suck,” Castiel spoke poking Dean in the head as he waited for him outside the auditorium. Dean broke into laughter as Castiel laughed along. “Why must you always give me a hard time on stage?” 

 

“Hey someone’s got to throw the hard balls.” Dean beamed. “Besides you beat me every time.”

 

“Jokes on you when I make you eventually eat all the pizzas.” Castiel poked him.

 

“Is that a punishment?” Dean beamed. 

 

“Supposed to be.” Castiel shrugged as they walked to enjoy their lunch, missing Michael who watched them a bit away.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed with affection watching Dean chomping down on his Pizza with a load of ranch. Castiel shook his head wondering how Dean would survive without his junk food to survive on. Dean paused his eating opening his mouth for some of Castiel’s food who shook his head offering a bite to Dean. Dean beamed chewing. Castiel tried to offer Dean some salad but he refused turning his head away.

 

“Look, it has ranch on it, if you eat it you won’t even notice it’s not a pizza.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Keep that rabbit food away.” Dean turned his head away as Castiel snorted. 

 

“Just a bite!” Castiel spoke. “You ate half my enchilada and none of my salad. Salad is good for you!”

 

“Nooooo,” Dean stated filling his mouth with pizza as Castiel snorted. 

 

“Fine, be stubborn!” Castiel laughed pouring some salad into his ranch. Dean whined started to pick the salad out of his ranch. “Try as you might, but you will have a bit of salad every time you dunk your pizza into there.” 

 

“...” Dean pouted as he still dipped his pizza into the ranch having some bits of salad on his food, before eating it which Castiel smiled in satisfaction. 

 

“Hey, Cas,” Michael spoke as he stood next to him as Castiel turned. 

 

“Oh, hey Michael.” Castiel beamed. 

 

“Can I talk to you?” Michael spoke as he glanced at Dean. “Alone.” 

 

“Yeah, sure,” Castiel spoke standing as he touching Dean’s hair saying he would be right back before walking away with Michael. “Hey, what’s up?” 

 

“About...Dean-” Michael started. 

 

“He’s just a troll, don’t mind him.” Castiel waved him off.

 

“People are losing faith in you as a president because of your choice in...friends,” Michael stated. 

 

“...What?” Castiel asked.

 

“...Dean is known to be an odd one as he is, but the fact he publicly mocks you in front of the people who respect you-” Michael stated.

 

“He isn’t trying to mock me, he’s just weird. A good kind of weird. A weird I appreciate.” Castiel frowned. 

 

“Look, you have political goals outside school. Either you get better political friends or you make him more respectable.” Michael spoke. “I recommend the first.”

 

“...No. You look. Dean and I are a packaged deal!” Castiel poked Michael. “I wouldn’t trade Dean for the world. He’s the reason I even want to be president one day. I have big plans one day and they all involve Dean.” 

 

“No one will vote for you next year if you keep him,” Michael spoke. 

 

“If that’s the only reason they won’t vote for me then so be it. But I’d rather die than lose the one man I love.” Castiel stormed back to Dean, moving to angrily taking a bite of Dean’s pizza with extra ranch. Dean smiled in satisfaction as Castiel continued to chomp. 

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  


Castiel panted in the back of Dean’s car as they relaxed after their orgasm, Dean continued to press kisses against Castiel’s skin as Castiel collapsed into him.

 

“I know you were angry about something, but I never expected you to skip class to have angry sex with me in my car,” Dean commented as Castiel nodded amusedly. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Castiel panted as Dean shrugged. 

 

“I can read you like a book.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“It’s just annoying, Michael is threatening my presidency next year.” Castiel frowned.

 

“Why? I thought you were a team.” Dean asked as Castiel hesitated.

 

“...He is saying people don’t like my choices.” Castiel stated.

 

“I told you people would be sad about the pizza,” Dean mumbled as Castiel chuckled kissing his nose.

 

“I love you but I can’t believe you literally bought all the remaining pizza.” Castiel laid his head on Dean’s chest. 

 

“It’s my current fetish.” Dean joked as Castiel kissed his chest. 

 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Castiel hummed.

 

“Be riding someone else in the back of their car.” Dean joked. 

 

“No. Without you, I don’t think I would have the courage to be me. You helped me become my better self.” Castiel stated as Dean smiled at that.

 

“Same…” Dean whispered causing Castiel to snort and chuckle. 

 

“ _ Same! _ ” Castiel snorted. “So hecking romantic, you know that.” 

 

“What? I panicked!” Dean laughed as Castiel wheezed. 

 

“I really hecking love you.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“I really fucking love you too.” Dean kissed him as Dean sat up. “Wanna ditch for burgers?”

 

“Down.” Castiel laughed as they quickly started to dress as they got into the front seats to get food.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Mum-mum mum,” Sam spoke as he was bounced on Castiel’s knee. Castiel sat with Bobby as they waited for Crowley’s meeting to end so they could all go for food. Dean was sitting a bit away playing a game on his phone as Crowley came out of the meeting.

 

“Sorry, that took so long guys,” Crowley spoke as everyone stood. “Ready to eat?” 

 

“Always.” Dean beamed.

 

“What is this? Your third lunch?” Crowley spoke putting an arm around Dean. 

 

“Fourth,” Dean stated as Crowley stated walking towards the car.

  
  


_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley chomped on his fancy meal, everyone seemed to enjoy eating out in a restaurant for once. Even Sam who happily attempted to pick up his food as he tried to use the crayons with effort.

 

Dean and Castiel had their own plates but were sharing their food as well as Bobby who contently snuck some food from Crowley's plate. They mostly talked about their day but Castiel was the first to clear his throat.

 

“Dads. We actually have something we need to talk to you about.” Castiel spoke as Crowley frowned.

 

“You better not be pregnant.” Crowley frowned.

 

“Actually, two things,” Dean spoke but Castiel slapped his head.

 

“I’m not pregnant.” Castiel clarified.

 

“Would you be willing to submit to a test?” Crowley asked suspiciously.

 

“I’d submit to three.” Castiel blinked.

 

“...Continue.” Crowley spoke.

 

“...So I thought it was time we said something…” Castiel showed his father the ring. “Dean asked me to mate him after high school and I said yes.” 

 

“...” Crowley and Bobby looked at each other.

 

“Yeah, we know,” Crowley spoke. 

 

“Dean asked us if it was okay,” Bobby spoke. 

 

“Wait, you guys knew?!” Castiel gasped turning to Dean.

 

“I didn’t want your dad to hate me.” Dean shrugged.

 

“You could have told me-” Castiel started.

 

“What’s the other thing?” Bobby interrupted as the couple turned. 

 

“Are you sure you are ready to tell them?” Castiel whispered taking his hand as Dean nodded.

 

“Dads...There’s something I should have told you a long time ago.” Dean spoke as Crowley took in the seriousness of the conversation. “But, I’m human. I’m not an animal.”

 

“...What?” Crowley was taken back, Dean was the opposite of what a human was. 

 

“I’m human. Which means Castiel and I are genetically different. We can’t mate like normal couples and we...can’t produce.” Dean spoke as Castiel squeezed his hand. “Castiel wants to be with me nonetheless.”

 

“....” The parents exchanged looks as Sam handed a Crayon to Dean who chuckled.

 

“Does that mean you approve?” Dean asked Sam who smiled and squealed.

 

“I think Sam speaks for everyone.” Crowley patted Dean’s back as Dean smiled back at him as they continued their lunch in peace. 

 


	9. Planning

  

 

 

 

 

 

 **Castiel’s POV:** **Senior year**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel coming downstairs for breakfast as Bobby turned smiling at Castiel, Sam now a year old was walking around the table garbling a mixture of words and nonwords. It was fun trying to figure out what he was going on about but Castiel adored it. Sam came bolting over holding his own tail to Castiel as Castiel kneeled down to him.

 

“Good morning, Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam garbled words before handing Castiel his own tail. Castiel gave it a light tug which tugged Sam which Sam broke into giggles.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Bobby asked.

 

“Taking a shower,” Castiel spoke picking up Sam, Sam sucked on his thumb.

 

“Excited to start senior year?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah,” Castiel spoke taking a seat to start eating, giving Sam a spoon full every other bite. “I’m admittedly a little nervous. Soon we’ll graduate and have to be adults.”

 

“Speaking of being adults,” Bobby asked. “Did you decide if you are having a ceremony mating or are you just mating?”

 

“Dean said he wanted a ceremony,” Castiel spoke. “A small one. Just you guys and his family. He said I could invite a few friends.”

 

“We ended up skipping a ceremony because those are just so expensive. We decided to spend the money on a nice mating.” Bobby smiled in memory. “Your dad got us a wonderful hotel with a bunch of food. I am so glad we skipped it.”

 

“Dean said money isn’t an issue,” Castiel spoke.

 

“That’s because he’s the son of the richest people in town.” Bobby laughed.

 

“Third in the world,” Dean commented coming down. “Castiel’s just going to have to worry about paparazzi.”

 

“Good morning,” Bobby spoke, Dean came down kissing Castiel before taking a seat to eat.

 

“Are you guys talking about life after high school?” Dean asked eating.

 

“Yeah, he wanted to know if we were having a ceremony,” Castiel spoke chewing.

 

“I’d like to have a small one but I down for whatever Castiel wants.” Dean shrugged.

 

“I’m fine with a small mating ceremony,” Castiel stated.

 

“Have you figured out a date? Bobby asked.

 

“I want it in October,” Castiel stated as Dean blinked at him. “It might be good to change that month into a good one for you. A kind of therapy.” Castiel squeezed his hand.

 

“I trust you...and if October makes you happy, I’ll happily do it.” Dean squeezed it back, Castiel smiled softly as Castiel got up placing Sam into his high chair for his own meal.

 

“Come on, Dean, we are going to be late to school.” Castiel hummed as Dean shoveled food into his mouth before following Castiel out.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  


Sam whimpered crying as he sat on the floor of the bathroom crying for attention. Bobby who sat on the toilet watching him. Life of a parent. Sam kept throwing himself to the ground in a fit as Bobby blinked at Sam unamused.

 

“Up!” Sam sobbed standing up but when Bobby just blinked at him Sam cried harder falling on the ground ugly crying like bobby took away every bit of happiness from him. Bobby continued to blink.

 

“I told you, no pick up when I’m in the bathroom,” Bobby explained as Sam whined harder.

 

“Bayna.” Sam whimpered for the next best thing.

 

“Go get barney,” Bobby spoke. “You want Barney you have to go get him.” Sam whimpered but ended up running sobbing to go get him. Bobby sighed as he checked his phone before he glanced at the pregnancy test.

 

Bobby sighed as Sam came back holding a Barney toy, as Bobby eyed him and his little teary face.

 

“Ready to have a baby brother or sister?” Bobby asked as Sam blinked. Bobby sighed as he stood washing his hands then picked Sam up. “Come on, nap time.”

 

Sam whimpered holding Barney as Bobby walked towards the nursery to put him down.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel sat in class his eyes looking through his calendar for next year in October. He had circled seven dates and crossed out a couple more. Castiel’s focus seemed to be on his mating ceremony then school but his grades were high and he wasn’t so worried about school.

 

“Castiel?” Michael spoke as Castiel turned.

 

“What do you want?” Castiel spoke as Michael took a seat next to Castiel.

 

“I wanted to apologize for last year. It wasn’t my choice. Unfortunately, my hands were tied because of the student body.” Michael spoke.

 

“I get it,” Castiel spoke. “I thank you for apologizing.”

 

“I...Um. Wanted to support you as student president again this year.” Michael spoke.

 

“I would appreciate it.” Castiel nodded as Michael patted his back.

 

“So I have a couple things we can do this year,” Michael spoke putting his notebook on Castiel’s calendar book, scooting closer as they went over their plans.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat on their lunch table snacking on food waiting for Castiel, it wasn’t like him to be late for lunch, simply because Dean joked he’d die without Castiel feeding him. However, lunch was almost over and Castiel had yet to show up. Dean paused his music to call Castiel’s cell phone. He heard it ring before Castiel’s automatic voicemail kicked in.

 

“Hey, Castiel’s phone. Don’t leave a message. Can’t get ahold of me? Call Dean.” The voicemail spoke.

 

“I’m leaving you a message,” Dean spoke as the bell rang saying lunch was over. “...I’m starving and you suck.” Dean climbed down moving to go to class.

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  


Dean paused exiting his last class seeing Castiel guiltily standing there with a smile on his face, Dean glared moving to walk away when Castiel took his arm.

 

“I am so sorry I missed lunch,” Castiel spoke. “I got distracted with my presidential campaign.”  

 

“Could have sent me a text.” Dean frowned.

 

“I was so into it I didn’t realize till the lunch bell rang,” Castiel spoke. “So I decided to make it up to you by taking you out to lunch.”

 

“Like a date?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

“I’ll even hold the door for you and everything.” Castiel hummed as Castiel glanced around. “I’ll even do that one thing,” Castiel whispered in his ear as Dean lit up.

 

“Even call me daddy?” Dean winked as Castiel shushed him nodded. “Down. You know, you need to ditch me more.” Castiel blushed snorting as he took Dean’s hand walking him towards the car.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Sam cried in the bathroom as Bobby vomited in discomfort when Crowley came in after work. Crowley moved to scoop Sam up who calmed at his father holding him sucking his thumb as Crowley rubbed his back.

 

“Babe, are you alright?” Crowley asked but all he got was a response was Bobby losing his lunch again. Crowley gave him some time as he moved to make dinner. Sam very contently laid in his arms as Castiel came in with Dean trailing behind.

 

“Hey, Whoa since when do you cook?” Castiel took a seat as Crowley shrugged as Castiel eyed the meal.

 

“Since Bobby has been vomiting since I got back,” Crowley spoke.

 

“Stomach flu?” Dean asked.

 

“Possibly,” Crowley spoke.

 

“...I think you cooked it too long.” Castiel looked at the food. “What was it supposed to be?”

 

“...Mac and cheese.” Crowley spoke.

 

“Okay, we are ordering food.” Dean moved to call for food as Bobby came down the stairs.

 

“What’s burning?” Bobby said.

 

“Hey, dad. How are you feeling?” Castiel asked as Bobby touched his stomach.

 

“Pregnant,” Bobby explained as everyone turned, Crowley moved to him touching his stomach.

 

“R-Really?!” Crowley spoke as Castiel squealed moving to update his facebook.

 

“I _told_ you the hot tub was risky.” Bobby frowned playfully as Crowley beamed.

 

“I didn’t know.” Crowley laughed. “I thought it would burn the sperm away.”

 

“Remind me to never use the hot tub,” Castiel spoke grossed out.

 

“W-We need to make doctor appointments.” Crowley worried.

 

“Sam and I have a checkup tomorrow,” Bobby spoke. “And I already set a reminder on your phone.”

 

“Thank you.” Crowley kissed him rubbing his belly holding it with care.

 

“I can’t believe Sam and I are going to be big brothers!” Castiel spoke moving to take Sam. “Are you excited, Sammy?”

 

“Um. No.” Sam stated not really understanding the question as Castiel snorted.

 

“Congrats dads,” Dean spoke hugging them.

 

“Thanks love,” Bobby spoke as Crowley beamed.

 

“I think we are going to have to move,” Crowley spoke. “There isn’t enough room for us.”

 

“The baby can have my room, Dean and I can start looking for a place after high school,” Castiel spoke.

 

“No, you will always have a home with us-” Crowley insisted.

 

“Dad, it’s okay. The babies going to need the room more than me.” Castiel spoke touching Bobby’s stomach. “Besides I need a place for Dean and I and as much as I love you we can’t live in my room.”

 

“...” Crowley sighed but Castiel kissed his cheek.

 

“Dean and I will have a place before the baby is born I promise,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I just can’t believe you are growing up so fast. You’ll be out on your own by next year.” Crowley spoke as tears in his eyes. Castiel moved to hug him as Crowley squeezed him tightly.

 

“Dad, I’m only ever a phone call away and knowing Dean, he will want to come over for dinner always,” Castiel spoke as Crowley wiped his tears.

 

“I know...but you’re my baby,” Crowley spoke.

 

“I’m always your baby.” Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he pulled back. “Don’t feel bad dad, I want my room to go to my new baby brother or sister.”

 

“...” Crowley nodded as Castiel beamed to Bobby.

 

“Keep me updated as always?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Okay okay. No one leaving yet. Let’s worry about pizza-” Crowley started.

 

“No, if I’m pregnant we are getting burritos,” Bobby spoke as Crowley shrugged.

 

“Burritos it is,” Crowley stated as everyone headed towards the car.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  


Crowley held Sam as Bobby sat on the hospital table waiting for the temporary doctor since his doctor was out of town. Sam had his checkup which he got some more shots, but he was such a good little boy. Sam held onto Crowley with soft tears in his eyes.

 

“You did so good little guy,” Crowley spoke rubbing Sam’s back with care.

 

“Kiss?” Sam poked his lips as Crowley gave him a kiss when the door opened.

 

“Hello, I’m Gordon. Bobby...Singer right?” The temporary doctor came in.

 

“It’s Bobby Novak,” Bobby spoke as the doctor glanced up barely paying a glance to Crowley.

 

“Friends need to wait outside,” Gordon spoke.

 

“He’s my mate, not a friend,” Bobby explained as Gordon eyed them.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t treat interspecies relationships.” Gordon paused as he took off his gloves. “You are going to have to reschedule.”

 

“What?” Bobby spoke.

 

“What the hell?! You’re a doctor!” Crowley spoke.

 

“I think it’s disgusting and wrong,” Gordon spoke. “I have rights.”

 

“Your rights ended when you took the oath,” Crowley stated. “You took an oath to help people and just like you have to stop and help when you drive past accidents, you shouldn’t be able to deny helping people. If you leave, I’ll report you-”

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t care. Reschedule.” Gordon turned to leave when he stopped. “...Wait, I know you. You work with my wife.” Crowley paused, he remembered him know. His wife, Bela was his boss. They had met one time at the only Christmas party he ever went to. “She...has the right to fire you...right?” Crowley glared moving to go to him but Bobby held his arm.

 

“Crowley, drop it,” Bobby begged as Crowley hissed in anger at the doctor. “We will reschedule, do you know if there are any appointments today with another doctor?” Crowley watched Bobby sliding on his jacket.

 

“That tolerate your kind? ...You can ask up front.” Gordon scoffed turning to leave when Crowley handed Sam to Bobby before clocking Gordon in the face.

 

“Crowley!” Bobby spoke as Crowley fixed his shirt before moving to take his mates hand.

 

“Come on, let’s get another appointment,” Crowley spoke.

 

“What about your job?!” Bobby spoke.

 

“Fuck them. I’ll get another.” Crowley stated. “I would never let anyone put my family down. Fuck them. I’ll kick all their asses. I can get a new job in a heartbeat, but my family’s respect for me is hard to get back if I let that piece of shit continue talking.”

 

“I love you, Honey,” Bobby spoke exchanging a kiss as Crowley got to the front desk.

 

“Where is your boss, I need a new doctor and a new appointment asap!” Crowley snapped at the nurse who nodded going to listen as Bobby smiled so grateful to the man he loved.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bobby’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Bobby held Crowley’s hand as another doctor checked Bobby’s stomach, Bobby nervously watched the wand slide around the top of his belly. Crowley kissed Bobby’s head as the doctor smiled at the live feed.

 

“Alright, looks like you are right.” The doctor spoke turning the screen to face them. A small little fetus moved on the screen. “You look about three months.” Bobby smiled as Crowley hugged him softly happily tears sliding down his face as Bobby held him back.

 

“They are so beautiful,” Crowley whispered as Bobby held him as Police knocked on the open door.

 

“Mr. Novak, It’s time.” The police spoke.

 

“Was it really worth it to spend the night in jail for punching a hospital staff?” Bobby wiped his tears.

 

“They only agreed to do the ultrasound so we can see them if I spent one night in a holding cell.” Crowley pointed to the ultrasound. “Hell yeah It was.”

 

“Just be glad he’s not pressing charges.” Bobby kissed him.

 

“Tell Castiel I’ll see him tomorrow,” Crowley stated to bobby before he kneeled to Sammy. “Love you mousy.” Sam beamed as Crowley kissed his head as he took a copy of the photo and was taken by PD. Bobby watched him go before heading home with Sam.


	10. End of senior year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of a possible miscarriage.

  

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


Castiel picked up some stuff from his room into a moving box lifting the sixth of many boxes, Bobby followed him around an emotional mess. Castiel kept consoling him which would make Dean have to take the box from him.

 

“I feel so bad.” Bobby cried. “I never meant to force you out!” Bobby sobbed feeling like he was responsible for Castiel deciding to move out. Bobby held his belly as Castiel comforted him rubbing his back.

 

“You didn’t. Dean and I wanted to do this anyways, besides we snagged the house next door so we aren’t too far away. Dad’s even getting a gate between our houses so we can visit so it’s practically like we still live together still.” Castiel reassured as Dean came and collected the box.

 

“I actually think you should stay, I’ll just keep the baby in our room,” Bobby spoke trying to collect the box from Dean but Crowley touched Bobby’s shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Leave them be, love,” Crowley whispered with care. “Stressing isn’t good for the baby.”

 

“He’s a child,” Bobby whispered with worry. “W-What if he needs me?”

 

“Castiel will cross the lawn,” Crowley reassured as he wiped Bobby’s tears. “We don’t have to worry, he’s fine. They can even come for dinner if you let them move in peace. Otherwise, they will miss your cooking. I’m sure they will be hungry when they are done.”

 

“O-Okay, I’ll start dinner.” Bobby calmed as he gave Crowley a kiss before heading downstairs to cook.

 

“Now it should go a bit smoother,” Crowley spoke.

 

“He loves me, and he just doesn’t want me to feel misplaced.” Castiel shrugged. “I get it. He doesn’t have to worry because I adore him and my siblings.”

 

“I don’t know how, but I raised you right.” Crowley kissed his head moving to help move some boxes. “Are you sure you don’t want any furniture?”

 

“Dean’s parents renovated the house and had a decorator come and customize it for us,” Castiel explained. “All we need is our stuff.”

 

“Ah, sorry. Forgot I lived with the best and riches.” Crowley joked as Castiel shoved him.

 

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t accept a gift like that if Bobby was rich.” Castiel laughed.

 

“I would not.” Crowley snorted his lie.

 

“Be nice and help me move. If you do I’ll heavily imply that a renovation would be a great way to break the ice to meet in the in-laws.” Castiel teased as Crowley instantly moved to help him move.

 

“We should hurry! Wouldn’t want to do this all day!” Crowley spoke as Castiel snorted watching him playfully acting like he was in a hurry to help them as Castiel moved to grab a box to follow him.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took in his home after they added the last box into the house, Castiel sucked in air looking at his home. He was happy for the start. The furniture and the new home Dean and him have the blessing to make their own. Castiel knew because Dean’s family and their wealth they were even able to get a lot more than most people did.

 

He was grateful every day for what he had.

 

Dean plopped on the couch as he tiredly wiped some sweat from his brow as Castiel moved to straddle him. Dean held his waist as Castiel eyed his face with care.

 

“I love you,” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly at him.

 

“I love you too,” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his face before leaning down and kissing him. Dean kissed back with care holding him as Castiel softly slid off his shirt.

 

“We should christen the house as our own.” Castiel eyed him as Dean hummed eyeing his chest.

 

“How do you suggest we do that?” Dean teased as Castiel leaned in to kiss him again.

 

“I don’t know, but I think you can think of something... _daddy_ ,” Castiel mumbled against his lips as Dean playfully flipped him excited by the innocent nickname laying him on the couch as Castiel broke into laughter happy to enjoy the first night at their house.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked with Michael and the others as they went over the plans for the upcoming prom he was also making sure went accordingly. Castiel was student body president again with no issues, and Michael happily ran as his vice president.

 

“And I assume you and Dean will be attending?” Michael spoke as Castiel paused.

 

“I actually didn’t plan to go to prom,” Castiel spoke.

 

“You have to,” Lilith spoke as Castiel turned to her. “Besides the fact it is the _last_ prom, you as the president should be there helping to make sure it goes well.” Castiel made a face. “It’s your duty.”

 

“...Fine. I’ll go. I’ll see if Dean is interested in going as well.” Castiel stated.

 

“If he’s not, you need to find another date,” Lilith stated.

 

“Worse case. Castiel and I can go as friends.” Michael offered. “We can keep the party in check that way. We will most likely be working this event all night so we might bore out dates.”

 

“Yeah, makes sense, if Dean isn’t interested, then that’s fine.” Castiel agreed before he heard the lunch bell ring. Castiel waved goodbye as he went to have lunch with Dean.

 

__________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean chewed on Mcdonalds as Castiel stared at him, Dean turned and beamed as Castiel tilted his head.

 

“Why are you so committed to eating junk food?” Castiel frowned.

 

“Because I have goals to be your fat mate.” Dean beamed chewing as Castiel shook his head.

 

“Fair.” Castiel shrugged as he went to try to eat some of his salad but his eyes lingered on Dean.

 

“What?” Dean asked. “You keep staring.”

 

“The prom is coming up,” Castiel spoke. “I need to go.”

 

“Sucks,” Dean spoke as Castiel poked his nose.

 

“Did you want to come and be miserable with me?” Castiel asked taking his hand.

 

“Yeah, I can.” Dean moved to kiss his fingers. “I’d love to be your first choice to spend in hell with.” Castiel moved to lean in and actually kiss him.

 

“Thanks for being mine.” Castiel hummed.

 

“Gladly.” Dean hummed holding his hand, Castiel eyed him with affection glad to have such a wonderful lover before he went back to his meal.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel walked down the aisle with Bobby as they went grocery shopping for the house. Castiel loved the quality time with his stepfather. Bobby rubbed his belly as he logically made sure Castiel grabbed other things besides easy cooking meals.

 

“Can you get the rice?” Bobby asked pointing to the bottom shelf as Castiel leaned down looking.

 

“Brown or white?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Your father likes white,” Bobby spoke noticing Castiel’s cellphone in the cart going off. Bobby paused seeing the caller id as Daddy. “Your dad’s calling you.”

 

“You can answer it,” Castiel spoke trying to find the white rice, Bobby reached over answering the phone.

 

“Hello?” Bobby stated.

 

“Hey, Love. I am in the middle of painting our bedroom, was it the light blue or green you wanted it?” Dean spoke as Bobby blinked taken back before looking at the caller id.

 

“Dean?” Bobby asked as Castiel tensed standing.

 

“Bobby?” Dean checked his phone.

 

“Why are you labeled ‘Daddy’ in Castiel’s phone?” Bobby asked as Castiel snatched the phone.

 

“B-Broken phone,” Castiel explained as Castiel explained to Dean the paint colors going deep red before hanging up his phone and clearing his throat.

 

“S-So white rice, right?” Castiel spoke as he went back to looking for the white rice as Bobby tried not laugh as he slowly processed what he had gotten in the middle of as they went back to shopping.

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Prom Night**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed feeling Dean’s forehead as Dean swallowed, Castiel checked his temperature seeing it was high.

 

“Looks like no prom for you.” Castiel lovingly touched his head. “I think you have strep throat. Which means you’re contagious.”

 

“But I got a suit and everything. I was excited for you to see me.” Dean whispered as Castiel lovingly pat his head.

 

“I really appreciate you trying for me. I know you hate events like this.” Castiel spoke. "Don't know why you would go anyways."

 

“It’s because you asked me,” Dean spoke with love as Castiel smiled at him.

 

“I really can’t wait to mate you.” Castiel wiped his tears with love.

 

“Me either,” Dean whispered as Castiel squeezed his hand pressing his forehead against Dean’s before he pulled back.

 

“Get better fast so I can kiss you.” Castiel sniffed standing as Dean eyed him with love.

 

“You look so handsome in that suit,” Dean whispered as Castiel turned to look at him.

 

“I’ll wear it again for you since you won’t be enjoying prom night with me.” Castiel hummed as Dean smiled at him.

 

“It’s okay...I’m more excited to see you in your wedding suit,” Dean whispered as Castiel blushed with care.

 

“Sleep well, love.” Castiel hummed as he walked away leaving Dean to rest.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Prom**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stood in the corner with a notebook keeping track of the food and music, making sure everything was going well when he heard someone bring over a cup to him.

 

“Here,” Michael spoke handing him a cup of punch which Castiel set to the side going back to the task at hand. “Not thirsty?”

 

“I’m pretty sure there is liquor in there and besides Dean taught me never to drink things without a sealed lid.” Castiel gave him a soft smile. “But thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Michael spoke as they sat on the sidelines. “...You look great. Dean missed out by not coming.”

 

“He wanted to. He was sick.” Castiel explained. “I wanted him to get better so I asked him to stay home.”

 

“Then I guess that makes me your date.” Michael chuckled as Castiel shrugged.

 

“I guess,” Castiel commented uncaring as Michael watched him as the music changed to another song.

 

“I’ve always loved this song.” Michael sighed. “Did you want to take a break and dance with me?”

 

“...No.” Castiel sighed. “I’m here to work not enjoy.”

 

“One song,” Michael begged as Castiel shook his head no but Michael took his notebook.

 

“Michael,” Castiel spoke annoyed but he was lead towards the dance floor. Castiel wasn’t interested but one disinterested dance later Michael gave back his notebook which Castiel moved away. “I think the party is almost over, I’m going to head home.”

 

“I’ll give you a ride,” Michael spoke as he followed Castiel to back parking lot of the school.

 

“No, it’s okay. I borrowed Dean’s car to get here.” Castiel called extremely uncomfortable, Castiel moved to unlock the car but dropped the keys. Castiel cursed kneeling down to pick them up when he felt a hand grab his waist.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Michael whispered as Castiel yanked away. Castiel was slammed against the car Michael holding his throat. “You know, I have been trying to get your attention all year, but you have ignored every one of my advances.”

 

“Because I’m engaged.” Castiel snapped. “And not interested.”

 

“So you knew this whole time, yet you kept leading me on,” Michael growled his eyes flashed red.

 

“Because I expected you to be an adult about this!” Castiel tried to shove him off but Michael held on harder. “I’m engaged and happy with a man who isn’t you!”

 

“You need a real man.” Michael scoffed. “Not that bitch, Winchester. I can help in not only your political career but I am the kind of mate you need!” Michael grabbed Castiel's ass.

 

“FUCK OFF, MICHAEL!” Castiel cursed for the first time as he struggled when suddenly Michael was yanked away when someone forced him into a kiss. Michael yanked back in disgust wiping his mouth.

 

“YOU LICKED MY TONSILS?!” Michael spoke grossed out as Dean sniffed taking Castiel’s hand and opening the car door for Castiel.

 

“Enjoy strep throat,” Dean stated his throat sounded horrible as he got into the car to drive.

 

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Castiel whispered.

 

"Came to pick you up. I was worried about you." Dean stated clearing his throat. Michael watched him go as Dean took Castiel’s hand refusing to let him go. Castiel didn’t move till they pulled up into the driveway. 

 

Dean held Castiel’s hand as they walked towards the house, it wasn’t until they got inside that Castiel broke down in tears. Dean held him rocking his lover with care. Holding him till Castiel calmed down before Dean scooped him up carrying him upstairs to sleep.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Graduation**

  
  
  
  


Castiel frantically bolted around the bedroom, as Dean casually slid on his nice clothes for their graduation.

 

“Dean, where did you put it!” Castiel panicked. “I can’t find my hat.”

 

“It’s with the robes,” Dean commented as Castiel shook his head.

 

“I checked! I worked really hard on that graduation hat.” Castiel spoke as he continued to look.

 

“Wear mine.” Dean shrugged.

 

“No, Ours match. I need you to wear yours.” Castiel whined as Dean took his hands.

 

“You are stressing,” Dean spoke. “It’s going to be fine.” Castiel nodded taking a breath as Castiel rubbed his lower belly in slight pain. “...You okay?”

 

“Sometimes Omegas have periods,” Castiel explained. “Men don’t normally but it happens. Bobby should have some pads, could you go next door to get me some?” Dean kissed his head and went to listen as Castiel went to the bathroom. He mumbled curse words at the cramping as a knock on the door made Castiel glance up.

 

“Hey, I got the pads,” Bobby spoke as Castiel opened the door, Bobby who was a couple days till his due date glanced at him.

 

“Thanks. I’m leaking through.” Castiel stated as Bobby blinked in surprise.

 

“You’re bleeding heavily?” Bobby spoke as Castiel nodded. “When did it start?”

 

“A week. It’s lightening up though.” Castiel reassured. “Can you get me some new underwear please?”

 

“...” Bobby said nothing as he grabbed him some new underwear which Castiel took gratefully. “We’ll be downstairs, come when you’re ready,” Bobby spoke as he came back downstairs.

 

“Is he okay?” Crowley asked as Bobby nodded hesitantly. “...What’s up you look concerned?”

 

“...It’s not normal for male omegas to bleed, it happens rarely but never heavily. If anything one pad would do and never would it be longer than a day.” Bobby explained.

 

“Is he sick?” Crowley asked concerned.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Bobby asked.

 

“He is helping Sam into the car,” Crowley spoke concerned. “Why, what do you think is wrong with him? Should we take him to the hospital-?!”

 

“No...I-I…” Bobby hesitated. “...If I didn’t know better, I would say Castiel was having a miscarriage.”

 

“...T-That’s impossible, Dean’s-” Crowley spoke.

 

“Human. I know.” Bobby spoke biting his nails. “I’ll just keep an eye on him.”

 

“Don’t tell him,” Crowley spoke. “We aren’t sure. Besides...Things like that...aren’t something to put into a teenagers head about to start his life. Mourning a child he might have had, even for a second.”

 

“...” Bobby nodded.

 

“Besides, we don’t want Castiel to get his hopes up…” Crowley explained.

 

“Hopes up for what?” Castiel asked holding his graduation hat. Everyone was quiet. “I found my hat.”

 

“Oh good, your father and I were just discussing buying you a car, we are trying to afford it for you.” Crowley half lied as Castiel beamed.

 

“Thanks, dad. That’s sweet of you but you can totally donate that money to sam or the baby.” Castiel hummed taking his hand giving it a squeeze.

 

“You are so sweet. Come on, little one. Ready to graduate?” Crowley spoke leading Castiel away towards the car.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV: Hospital**

  
  
  
  


Crowley sat with Sam, Dean and Castiel in the hospital as Castiel loving rubbed Sam’s sleeping back. The night after graduation, Bobby had ended up in labor. Crowley called Dean and Castiel who helped snatch up the emergency bag and Sam while Crowley rushed Bobby to the hospital.

 

Crowley held Castiel’s hand softly holding it as Dean slept next to him tired and worn from the day. Castiel squeezed his hand back.

 

“Excited, dad?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah,” Crowley spoke. “I was blessed to have you. I was blessed with Sam. And Now I’m blessed with your new siblings. Kids are a gift and I’m blessed for the chance to have you all.” Crowley almost instantly regretted mentioning having kids knowing Castiel and Dean couldn’t. “Once you guys adopt, you’ll understand.”

 

“Yeah.” Castiel hummed. “Dean and I decided to wait till we got our careers in order before thinking about kids.”

 

“I’m glad,” Crowley spoke. “I’m going to be super disappointed in you if I can’t vote for you for president.”

 

“Don’t worry dad, it’s part of my world domination plan.” Castiel chuckled as Crowley ruffled his hair.

 

“Mr. Novak.” The doctor opened the door smiling at him. “Ready to meet your newest family member?” Castiel softly shook Dean before they got up walking in.

 

Castiel was the first to squeal, as he ran over on the other side to see the baby. Crowley went on the opposite side looking over the softly sleeping baby. Crowley took in the black hair, pale baby. Castiel was snapping photos softly waking the baby from the flash. The baby blinked their brown eyes at everyone as the baby started to fuss.

 

“Shh.” Bobby kissed the baby’s little fingers as the baby slightly started to calm.

 

“So...Girl or boy?” Castiel asked as Bobby smiled down at the baby.

 

“My love, meet your little princess. Eileen Leahy Novak.” Bobby stated as Crowley felt tears burning his eyes. Crowley leaned over kissing her little head as she made a soft noise at the touch.

 

“I have mouse sister!” Castiel beamed when Bobby smirked.

 

“Sorry, love. Daddy won this one.” Bobby spoke pulling back to expose her little black cat ears. The baby cooed looking around as she yawned. Crowley turned away a mess of tears choking out sobs as Bobby softly rubbed Crowley’s back. Castiel smiled softly showing Sam his new baby sister. Sam eyed her with care touching her face.

 

“Easy easy,” Castiel commented. “Wanna give a kiss?” Sam nodded as Castiel leaned him over to kiss her which he did. “She’s so beautiful, Dads,” Castiel whispered as Bobby smiled down at her. Dean’s eyes stared at her with a slight sadness as his eyes moved to Castiel. Knowing he could never give him this...and the guilt killed him.

 


	11. The doctor

  


  


  


  


  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel mumbled as he worked on his homework before bed, Dean moved towards the fridge grabbing a soda seeing Castiel working hard. Castiel started college right after high school which he was extremely good at. Dean, on the other hand, wasn’t much for school and had a passion for fixing cars. So he was in trade school. Dean went with the flow but Castiel always had a plan. 

 

“Babe,” Dean spoke touching his shoulder as Castiel turned. “I think it’s time for bed. We have our ceremony tomorrow.” Castiel turned as he smiled at him. 

 

“Okay.” Castiel sighed at his homework before eyeing Dean’s soda. “How can you sleep when you drink stuff like this?”

 

“Magic,” Dean commented as he took his hand. Castiel laughed, as they slowly made their way back upstairs to sleep. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The ceremony**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel nervously fixed his suit in the mirror, he was nervous for some reason. He has been practically mated to Dean his whole life but now he was nervous.

 

“You look great,” Bobby spoke as Castiel blushed looking at his white suit.

 

“Thanks, dad,” Castiel spoke hugging him as Eileen smiled looking around, Castiel touched her little toes while she was wearing her little dress as she looked at him. “I think Eileen kicked her shoes off again.”

 

“Damn it, Eileen,” Bobby mumbled looking around. 

“We will find them later.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Castiel. It’s time.” Crowley poked his head in as Castiel sucked in air turning to fix his suit again before he followed his dad out.

 

The ceremony was small, Dean had a couple family members that Castiel hadn’t met there, Castiel took in the foxes on Dean’s side as well as his mixed family of Cats and mice on his side.

 

Castiel’s eyes slowly moved back to Dean who wore a black suit, fitted and handsome on him. Castiel couldn’t help his tears as he stopped in front of him. Dean cupped his face and kissed his tears away as the ceremony continued. Sam was the ring barrier and Eileen with Bobby was the flower girl. Castiel adored every bit of this ceremony and by the end of it, he was publically seen as Castiel Winchester.

 

It felt like moments before Castiel danced with Dean during the celebration, Dean holding them in their first dance together as a married couple. 

 

“You know why I picked today?” Castiel whispered as Dean shook his head no. “I go into heat tonight.” Dean lit up as Castiel blushed laughing. 

 

“Are you saying we have a honeymoon of sex coming up?” Dean teased as Castiel laughed. 

 

“It will be the first time we will have sex during my heat.” Castiel blushed. “I’m...honestly really excited.” 

 

“Perv.” Dean snorted as Castiel playfully slapped him. Dean pulled him into a loving kiss. “Thank you for being my husband.”

 

“Thank you for being mine.” Castiel whispered back kissing him with love and care, holding him and refusing to let him go.”

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: The mating**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted as he collapsed back onto the bed, Dean happily pulling off their clothes as Castiel flipped him in desperation. If Dean wasn’t human, he could smell that Castiel was already starting his heat. Desperate for Dean to touch him.

 

“Touch me,” Castiel begged as he forced Dean’s hand to grab his crotch. Castiel moaning as he rolled his hand against it. This was the first time they would have sex in his heat and Castiel couldn’t wait. 

 

Dean pressed kisses against Castiel’s lips as Castiel rolled against his hand, so impatient and so needy. He couldn’t wait to experience Dean on his heat. Castiel pulled Dean’s underwear down before his own moving to straddle Dean. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue as he simply lowered himself onto Dean’s cock. 

 

Castiel normally liked foreplay but his heat was making him too impatient. Dean moaned as Castiel rocked roughly and desperately on him, panting as he pulled Dean’s hair giving him loving tugs. Castiel’s head thrown back as he whimpered to be pounded to be treated rough. Dean gave him everything he needed. Dean bit at Castiel’s skin causing Castiel to gasp in lust as he started to get close. 

 

“Fill me. Fill me.” Castiel whispered in desperation as he gripped onto Dean. Dean shuttered holding him tightly as Castiel bit into Dean’s skin at their orgasm. Dean spilled cum into Castiel, Castiel rolling his hips with need till his own orgasm spilled cum onto Dean’s stomach. Castiel paused licking and tending to his mate's neck as Dean panted Castiel holding him up from collapsing. “My loving mate.”

 

“My loving husband,” Dean whispered tiredly as Castiel kissed him softly. 

 

“Rest, my love.” Castiel panted as he laid Dean down. “Round two when you wake up.”

 

“Something tells me I won’t be leaving this bed much.” Dean panted. 

 

“You won’t.” Castiel eyes glowed bright blue as he kissed him with care as Dean softly closed his eyes. Castiel eyed his mate softly sliding off of him as cum slid down his leg. Castiel curled into his mate holding him close as he licked and cared for the mating mark on Dean’s neck. “My little human…”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: A few months later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held Eileen as she chewed on her hands. Castiel pressed kisses to her fingers as she giggled as Castiel glanced down at Sam who was drawing at the table. 

 

“That looks so good, Sam.” Castiel laughed as Sam beamed as he went back to drawing. Castiel heard the front door open seeing Dean who beamed at him. 

 

“Dean!” Sam laughed bolting over to him as Dean slathered him in kisses. 

 

“Were you good for your brother?” Dean asked as Sam nodded. Dean picked Sam up placing him on his hip before kissing Castiel. “And How are you feeling?” 

 

“Alive,” Castiel spoke touching his stomach. “I think I have the stomach flu.”

 

“Did you end up staying home from school?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded as Dean felt his forehead. “You must be sick to skip school. Why are you watching the kids?” 

 

“I had already promised my dad I would watch the kids while they went out on the date,” Castiel stated. “I didn’t want them to cancel.” 

 

“Here, Let me take them, and you go rest,” Dean spoke.

 

“After you shower, you are covered in chemicals and smell like oil.” Castiel made a face as Dean looked down. 

 

“Okay, I’ll shower then take the kids.” Dean beamed putting Sam down before moving to shower upstairs as Castiel looked down at Eileen looked at him with a smile. Castiel eyed her with care, taking in the child that looked like him and his father more than anything. Castiel felt a tug on his leg. 

 

“Big brother, can I have dessert. I ate um, my dinner.” Sam asked as Castiel glanced over his food. 

 

“Alright,” Castiel spoke moving to get him one of Dean’s little ice creams handing it to Sam. “Here, love.” Sam moved to sit down eating happily as Castiel sighed with care. Eileen mouthed at Castiel’s shoulder as Castiel chuckled moving to offer her a bottle. 

 

Eileen suckled at the bottle, chewing on it slightly, she was definitely getting close to teething. She blinked up at Castiel with affection as Castiel looked down at her. Castiel...has been...slightly baby crazy as of late. 

 

Castiel smiled down at Eileen taking in her dazzling brown eyes as he rocked her. He would pretend at times... that the baby in his arms was Dean and his. Imagining all the scenarios. What they would look like...what their personalities would be like. 

 

It’s funny. Castiel never thought about babies before but now it was all he could think about. The other day during lunch, Castiel found himself staring at a baby in a coffee shop for hours. Just watching her mother interact with her. 

 

The day before that when shopping with Dean, he had convinced Dean to go into a baby store for ‘Eileen.’ However, Castiel spent most of his time just looking at the small baby clothes. 

 

He had no idea why. 

 

“Cas?” Dean spoke as Castiel blinked taken back. “I said I could take her.”

 

“O-Oh, right.” Castiel waved him off handing her over hesitantly. 

 

“Why don’t you go rest, I’ll bring you soup.” Dean softly pet his hair as Castiel nodded walking upstairs. He paused on the stairs when he saw Dean playing with Sam and Eileen. Dean...would be a good father. Castiel waved the thoughts away as he moved to lay down in bed. Castiel slowly closed his eyes, holding his upset stomach as he fell asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel stirred softly as Dean held him from behind burying his face into his back. Castiel turned softly looking at him before taking his hand. 

 

“Did my parents come for the kids?” Castiel whispered as Dean nodded. 

 

“They said thank you,” Dean spoke as he rubbed Castiel’s stomach with concern. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Not good,” Castiel whispered as Castiel softly kissed him easily, Dean easily kissed him back before pulling back. 

 

“You’re making a doctor appointment and I’m going to take you,” Dean spoke. “No and ifs or buts.”

 

“Okay.” Castiel nuzzled into him as Castiel took his phone making an appointment before turning to him. “Okay. We have an hour.”

 

“Okay. I’ll make you breakfast. Go back to sleep.”  Dean kissed his head as Castiel moved to close his eyes to sleep. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sucked in air trying not to vomit as he sat in the doctor’s office waiting for the doctor to check on him. Castiel wasn’t doing well and Dean softly held his hand rubbing his back as Castiel tried to smile at him.

 

“I feel like vomiting,” Castiel confessed as Dean looked worried. 

 

“Do you want me to get you something to vomit in?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no as the doctor walked in. 

 

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Shirley, but you can call me Chuck.” The doctor spoke, taking a seat in front of Castiel. “So you seem to be having something wrong with your stomach.”

 

“Yeah. I’m been on and off sick. Vomiting.” Castiel explained laying his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You’re an omega. Any chance you’re pregnant?” Chuck asked writing stuff down.

 

“No,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Unprotected sex?” Chuck asked.

 

“Yes,” Castiel stated. 

 

“Sex during heats?” Chuck asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Chuck, I’m not pregnant,” Castiel reassured as Chuck handed him a pee cup.

 

“Let’s rule that out so we can be sure.” Chuck beamed as Castiel sighed getting up as he was escorted to the restroom.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel waited for their results, Dean holding him close as the door opened. Chuck came in as he went to the computer to look up the results. 

 

“After this comes back negative, we will run a few more tests,” Chuck spoke before reading the results. “Okay, It looks like your test came back positive, Mr. Winchester,” Chuck spoke as Castiel blinked taken back. “Let me get the ultrasound machine and we can see how far along.”

 

“What?” Castiel choked out as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks.

 

“Mr. Winchester, you’re expecting,” Chuck spoke as Castiel sucked in air covering his mouth as he moved to hug Dean crying. Chuck left the room to get the ultrasound machine.

 

“H-How?” Dean spoke tears spilling down his face. “I-I don’t understand-”

 

“Dean, W-We are having a baby.” Castiel choked out touching his belly. “O-Our little miracle.” Chuck came back in with a wheeling machine before coming back. 

 

“Ready to see what’s going on there?” Chuck asked as Castiel nodded laying back wiping his tears.

 

“Could you please lift your shirt?” Chuck spoke as Castiel did. “It’s going to be a bit cold.” Chuck put some gel on his stomach before moving the wand. “Ah, see right here.” Chuck pointed to the screen. “They confirm it.”

 

“...T-They?” Castiel spoke as Chuck turned. 

 

“It looks like you got yourself some identical twins,” Chuck explained. “Looks about almost three months along. Did you want pictures?” Castiel took Dean’s hand nodding as Chuck snapped some photos as Dean gave Castiel a loving kiss. “I’ll get you something for the morning sickness, after that you should be fine. Congratulations you two.” Chuck left to go get the photos as Dean and Castiel cried just holding each other in happiness.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his stomach with love as Dean drove them home, staring at the two beautiful fetuses in the photo. How they accepted this wasn’t possible and they...were wrong. These...miracles. However, they came to be, where here and in August they both would be here. 

 

Castiel felt Dean take his hand with care, Dean kissed his hand with care. 

 

Castiel took in the tears that hadn’t left Dean’s eyes since the news. He didn’t say much but he kept giving loving kisses to Castiel’s hand. Castiel love the hell out of this man. He could tell Dean was through the moon.

 

“Our babies are so blessed to have you as a father,” Castiel spoke which caused the tears to start pouring again.

 

“Stop saying such sweet things. I’m trying to drive!” Dean sobbed ugly tears sliding down his face as they finally got home. Dean moved quickly getting out of the car as he went to Castiel’s side opening the door for him. Castiel lovingly took his hand climbing out. Dean was being so careful with him. 

 

Dean walked Castiel inside before having him sit down, Dean gave him something to drink for the morning sickness and the pills before Castiel took one.

 

“Are you hungry? Tired? What would you and my angels want?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled.

 

“I think they want to take a nap with daddy,” Castiel whispered as he softly took Dean’s hand leading him upstairs. Dean pulled the covers back for Castiel who stripped down to a t-shirt and underwear before Dean did the same snuggling close to them. Dean was so sweet. Dean softly laid his head on Castiel’s stomach listening to the noises inside. Almost as though Dean was already begging to hold them. Their identical twins. “You should try to sleep, love.”

 

“I’m scared this is a dream,” Dean confessed wiping his tears. “I don’t want to wake up.”

 

“But if you do go to sleep, the faster we can go get baby supplies and tell our parents,” Castiel whispered as Dean looked up at him. 

 

“Okay.” Dean sniffed as Castiel covered them all with a blanket, Castiel curled into Dean as Dean held them protectively. Castiel nuzzled into his little human who attempted to protect them in even in sleep. Dean was the sweetest man alive. He adored him. Castiel didn’t sleep until Dean’s chest evened, and Castiel did holding his lover and babies close.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Crowley held Sam as Sam giggled laughing at being tickled by his father, Crowley leaned in blowing on Sam’s belly. Sam was having the time of his life as Bobby shushed them with love.

 

“Eileen is sleeping,” Bobby spoke as they went to keep it down. 

 

“Hey, guys!” Castiel came in as Sam glanced up. 

 

“Big brother!” Sam laughed running over to Castiel who picked him up. Sam happily hugged him before Dean came in. “Dean!” Sam laughed as Dean took him from Sam holding him.

 

“You guys are just on time, dinner is ready,” Bobby spoke as Castiel looked at Dean smiling at him as they went to eat.

 

“So what’s all this gossip I’ve been hearing about you guys have some good news?” Crowley laughed as Castiel shot a look to Dean who beamed innocently.

 

“Well…” Castiel hesitated to smile at Dean taking his hand. “I was going to wait till after dinner since the babies and I are hungry-” Castiel started Bobby gasped understanding but his father...didn’t.

 

“It’s okay, the good news is great for the dinner table-” Crowley explained.

 

“Crowley,” Bobby spoke taking his hand.

 

“What? I think it’s a pleasant way to have dinner-” Crowley spoke.

 

“But Crowley…” Bobby spoke giving it a squeeze. “He and the  _ babies _ are hungry, we should let him eat.”

 

“I guess I can wait, but I don’t-” Crowley paused softly getting it. “...You’re pregnant…”

 

“With twins.” Castiel laughed as tears filled his eyes as his father swallowed tears in his own eyes.

 

“H...How sure?” Crowley whispered as Castiel handed over the photo they got for them. 

 

“Meet your grandbabies.” Castiel choked as Crowley moved to hug him. Castiel sobbed holding his dad back as Crowley squeezed him in a tight hug enjoying the happiness of the moment between father, son, and grandchildren. 


	12. I'm lost

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel rubbed his swollen belly as he walked through his college, he was heading to the front of the school where Dean normally would wait to pick him up during their lunches. Since Castiel didn’t mind sharing a car besides it gave Dean and Castiel more quality time. Castiel got into the car leaning over and kissing Dean, as Dean’s hands moved to his belly.

 

“How was school everyone?” Dean asked as Castiel laughed looking down at his sixth-month belly in amusement.

 

“Someone slept the whole time and the other thought my bladder was a trampoline.” Castiel rubbed his belly with care. “I have peed more today than ever in my life.” Castiel moved to put on his seatbelt.

 

“Sounds fun.” Dean chuckled.

 

“It’s only fun when you aren’t half peeing yourself with you.” Castiel stated as he rubbed his belly already feeling up to peeing again.”Speaking of which, we should head home. I got to pee again.” Dean tried to hide his laughter as he pulled away from the curb and headed home.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Castiel rubbed his belly kissing Dean goodbye as they walked into Crowley’s home, Crowley turned to look at him.

 

“Hey!” Crowley spoke as Castiel watched him come over. Castiel and Dean had allowed Crowley to research the pregnancy. Crowley took blood samples, monitored the pregnancy, and did non-invasive things with their permission. Since Crowley lost his job, he had been getting paid by scientific research papers which he sold to magazines.

 

Crowley’s new research paper was on if humans could breed with their kind, and so far it’s all been a large success for his research. Crowley was sure this was going to be an eye-opener.

 

“Did you know, Humans and us share a common ancestor,” Crowley spoke moving to hand him some food which Castiel’s took taking a seat in the kitchen.

 

“Really?” Castiel looked confused, eating.

 

“All this time we assumed they were so different from us, but in reality, it’s like Zebras and Horses,” Crowley explained.

 

“We don’t see hybrid horses running around.” Castiel blinked as Crowley slid over a photo of one which Castiel looked at. “Holy shit. Is that-”

 

“Exactly, They are rare but a pregnancy can happen,” Crowley explained pointing at the photo.

 

“...All natural?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yes,” Crowley spoke. “It’s rare to produce a child due to them being so different, it takes many attempts and a lot of failed pregnancies but eventually one sticks. Then you get a hybrid of not breeds but species.”

 

“So this was kinda a miracle and kind of a happenstance.” Castiel rubbed his belly.

 

“Yeah.” Crowley shrugged. “Two miracles.” Castiel watched his father rub his belly.

 

“Well, these three happenstances are going pee, so everyone make a way of the fat one.” Castiel moved to get up as he walked towards the restroom.

 

“Mind peeing in this cup for science?” Crowley called as Castiel tossed his shoe at Crowley’s head. “Rude.” Castiel laughed moving to the bathroom.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean painted one of the spare rooms as Castiel walked over standing in the doorway watching him. Dean took great care in painting the children’s room. Deciding it was best to keep them in separate them into different bedrooms so one didn’t wake the other.

 

“It’s looking beautiful,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned.

 

“You think they would like it?” Dean asked.

 

“I think they will love it.” Castiel kissed his cheek holding him from behind. “The other room is dry right?”

 

“Yeah, I finished it yesterday so we can go shopping for furniture,” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled.

 

“I can’t believe we are buying things for our babies,” Castiel whispered he pulled back, Dean touching his belly. “Our Little miracles.”

 

“Come on, while this is drying, we can go?” Dean stood as Castiel nodded taking his hand and following him out.

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood looking through the racks, he was getting a bit sidetracked looking at the baby clothes as Dean glanced over the cribs.

 

“Cas, you’re getting distracted again.” Dean laughed as Castiel turned.

 

“It’s an omega thing,” Castiel explained as he walked back. “I found some clothes I thought they would be cute in.” Castiel showed Dean as Dean took in the clothes approving.

 

“I was thinking two of these,” Dean spoke pointing to the crib as Castiel took them in.

 

“I love them.” Castiel beamed when gunshots rained down from the entrance of the mall, Castiel was yanked down by Dean as Dean moved them against the wall of the baby store. Castiel’s heart was racing as he held his belly protectively. Dean looked out the edge of the store seeing humans chaining the small mall entrances.

 

“I need everyone to come out of the stores and take a seat on the floor.” A man spoke with a loudspeaker. “Everyone who doesn’t will be shot.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered holding his arm as Dean shushed him with care. Watching everyone in the store get up to move, Dean got up moving to the store clerk who was about to leave.

 

“Give me the keys to the manager’s office,” Dean whispered as the store clerk shook her head. “I’m not giving you an option. I won’t let my mate and children go out there.” She handed over the keys and left the store. Castiel was helped up by Dean as Dean moved him into the back room quickly with Castiel.

 

“Dean, maybe we should listen,” Castiel whispered but Dean got the manager’s door open which he lead Castiel inside before opening the back room where the safe is stored.

 

“No, This door is made to keep robbers out.” Dean moved having him sit in the very back of the room, he took off his jacket placing it on Castiel’s shoulders before taking out some headphones. “Here babe, you’re going to watch some Moana,” Dean spoke getting him comfortable and laying him down.

 

“Dean-” Castiel whimpered but Dean kissed him and put in the headphones. Dean rubbed his belly comfortingly as Dean started to mess with the safe buttons causing the silent alarm to hopefully activate.

 

“Try to take a nap, it will be over soon.” Dean kissed him before he left the room making sure to secure the door and then the door to the manager's office. Dean hid the key out of sight on him, before Dean hid the door to the best of his ability with a clothes rack, before a noise in the store made Dean pause.

 

Dean hid against the wall as a human with a gun walked through the store, Dean didn’t move until he saw a gun coming into a view next to him. Dean grabbed for the gun, which the man fought him. 

 

Dean fought as hard as he could until he was slammed in the face by the gun. Dean held his broken nose as the gun was pointed to him. The man eyed him before pulling the gun back taking in Dean’s broken nose.

 

“I’ve hitten many in the face that hadn’t left a bruise.” The man spoke before kneeling down. “...But you aren’t like them. You’re human.” Dean said nothing as the man offered him a hand, which Dean took hesitantly being offered a hand up.

 

“What are you doing here?” The man asked. “Didn’t come with us….Do you live in hiding, brother?” Dean hesitantly nodded as the man took his hand. “Come with us, you don’t have to hide who you are anymore. Come where you belong and fight with us-”

 

“No.” Dean yanked his hand away. “I owe human’s nothing. I owe the animals nothing.”

 

“We are your kind.” The man spoke.

 

“My kind left me to die. The animals helped me live.” Dean snapped. “All I want to do is live out the rest of my life in peace.”

 

“What is keeping you here? In this life? What is holding you to this prison…?” The man snapped when his eyes noticed the door blocked off behind Dean. “...Is it in there?” Dean tensed hitting the man and taking the gun. Pointing it at the man protectively as the man smirked at his own broken nose as a couple other humans came in. “Leave him. He’s one of us.”

 

The humans hesitated but lowered their guns as a man was helped up by the others. Dean watched them cautiously gun still raised keeping an eye on everyone.

 

“Give me the hostages.” Dean snapped as he pointed it at their leader.

 

“You don’t want them.” The man laughed but Dean cocked the gun.

 

“They don’t need to die to prove your point and you don’t need to die to prove mine.” Dean snapped as the leader eyed him.

 

“Bring the hostages…” The leader spoke one of the people hesitated but the leader waved them off and they listen. Slowly bringing the hostages into the store. When the last one was brought in, Dean walked the leader out of the store, making sure there were no more left in the front. Dean kept the gun pointed on him and the group as Dean slammed the button causing the metal gate to close. Dean kept the gun on them as the leader chuckled in amusement.

 

“I recommend...don’t come out till the police arrive. We will not harm you or your people if you stay out of our way.” The man stated keeping an eye on Dean as Dean kept a gun pointed at them. 

 

People thanked Dean as he moved the stuff away from the manager’s door moving to sit in front of the door protectively holding the gun in case they were lying. 

 

People moved near him sitting near the door that held Castiel, Dean making sure he was protecting Castiel as the last line of defense if need be.

 

Castiel woke with a soft touch when Dean finally came to collect him. The police had come helping everyone out and to freedom. The humans were gone with no sign of them. Dean held his mate nuzzling him as Castiel yawned tiredly.

 

“I don’t know how I slept through that,” Castiel confessed as he looked at Dean’s nose in concern. “What happened to you?!”

 

“The babies. I’m glad they make you tired.” Dean whispered. “I’m glad you did.” Dean avoided the question of not wanting to worry Castiel. “Let’s go home, I’ll order what we want online.”

 

“Sounds fair, I don’t want to be in a mall ever.” Castiel breathed in relief.

 

“Funny enough, same.” Dean kissed his head happy to take him home.

  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  


 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


 

“Fucking humans!” Mary snapped as John sat next to her, they were visiting not only just to visit but for business. “Attacking the public and our family?!” Mary cleaned Dean’s nose who flinched. “We are lucky, They could have done much worse. They normally kill hostages.”

 

“Mom, please,” Dean spoke touching his mate comfortingly. “You’re upsetting my mate and children.”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so upset,” Mary spoke.

 

“They are fine, take the blessing,” John spoke patting Dean’s shoulder. “Proud of you, son. You saved not only your mate but also all those innocent people.”

 

“We are so proud of you!” Mary hummed.

 

“Takes after the family business!” John hummed. “Should use your talents with us instead of cars.”

 

“No, mom. I’m okay with what I’m doing.” Dean breathed as she sighed with concern.

 

“As long as you’re happy that’s all we care about,” Mary spoke giving him a hug from behind. “Are you and the babies okay, Castiel?”

 

“We had a long doctor’s appointment,” Castiel reassured rubbing his belly. “Dean is our hero. Such a good daddy already.”

 

“Takes after his father.” John hummed as Dean smiled at that. His parents were always so supportive and caring for him despite always being away. “Don’t worry boy, we will handle the people responsible.”

 

“We will be in town till we find the humans responsible!” Mary cooed. “So we will be around for a bit.”

 

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Castiel beamed. “If you have time you are welcome to come to my baby shower.”

 

“I’ll totally come!” Mary beamed. “I’ll try to drag along the old man.”

 

“The babies would love it.” Castiel beamed as they continued to talk as Dean moved to sit next to him holding his mate’s belly as Dean sat rather out just resting his head against his mate’s shoulder.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


“Dean...Dean?” A voice spoke gaining Dean’s attention, he took in the auto shop as he wiped sweat from his brow. Dean took in his boss who eyed him concerned. “You’re off.” Dean glanced at the clock. He was. A half an hour ago. “Look if you need to take time off. I approve it.”

 

“...thanks.” Dean rubbed his neck. “Maybe, I should. I-I’ll think about it.”

 

Dean nodded patting his bosses back as he moved to change and head home. He took a deep breath as he walked into the house, Castiel worked on his homework from his online classes. Dean smiled at him with love watching Castiel work chewing on a bunch of Carrots.

 

“Stop feeding my children rabbit food.” Dean leaned down and kissed him.

 

“I want sweets, they are getting carrots,” Castiel mumbled giving him a kiss back. “How was work?”

 

“Long,” Dean spoke moving to take off his jacket. “I’m going to take a shower real quick.” Castiel nodded going back to work. Dean eyed him with care, he kissed his head before going to shower.

 

When Dean came out of the shower, Castiel was already working on dinner, his large belly getting in the way slightly. Castiel felt arms slide around his belly as Castiel turned smiling at him with care.

 

“You smell good.” Castiel hummed turning to look at him.

 

“I used that body soap you like,” Dean confessed as Castiel laughed.

 

“I thought you said you didn’t like it.” Castiel eyed him kissing him back.

 

“You mention how the smell you turned on...so how could I resist.” Dean hummed as Castiel laughed wrapping his arms around his neck as he held him with care.

 

“Hey...while I have you…” Castiel whispered as he touched Dean’s injured nose. “You have been zoning out a lot lately.” Dean paused at the concern.

 

“I-I-...” Dean was taken back as Castiel sighed with care. “That obvious?”

 

“I worry.” Castiel said moving to take his hand. “...Ever since we ran into the humans. I didn’t want you to push you to talk to me, but I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

 

“...It was just hard, you know?” Dean explained taking a seat at the table as Castiel turned off the stove to sit with him. “It was easy to write off humans as mindless creatures...that they abandoned me because they are dumb…but meeting those humans...really fucked me up you know?”

 

“Dean…” Castiel whispered softly.

 

“...I don’t feel human. I don’t feel like an animal.” Dean explained. “I feel so alien, I don’t feel like I belong anywhere...It’s hard being so lost.”

 

“...I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispered kissing his face.

 

“It’s not you-” Dean started but Castiel squeezed his hand.

 

“Dean, you don’t need to explain,” Castiel spoke as Dean looked down in tears.

 

“I just feel so lost. I don’t know who I am.” Dean’s voice shook.

 

“Dean.” Castiel hugged him as Dean started to cry, Castiel rubbed his back. “I’ll help you any way I can. I love you. We love you. You aren’t alone…” Castiel softly placed Dean’s hand on his belly. “Look how much they love you, they never move this much.” Dean chuckled wiping his tears as he kissed Castiel’s belly before kissing Castiel.

 

“I don’t know how to fix my problem...but I love you,” Dean spoke. “Thank you for giving me all this. For making me feel something other than nothing.” Dean softly felt Castiel nuzzle into him. Dean clearing his throat standing as he moved to finish cooking. “You rest, Mr. Future president.”

 

Castiel smiled at him with love as Dean took over cooking asking about his day, how the babies were and how was his school work. Castiel smiled with love at such a selfless guy he mated...However, Castiel couldn’t help but worry about the man behind the smile too.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. The Twins

  

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mr. Winchester!” A news reported followed him as he walked towards Dean’s car, as Dean held him close as they walked together. Dean kept Castiel’s face off camera as he opened the passenger door helping Castiel in. “How did it feel saving all those people? Are you taking over the family business?”

 

Castiel kept his jacket on his face covering him as the reporters snapped photos, Dean moved to get into the driver’s seat asking reporters not to take pictures of his mate as he moved to the driver’s seat. Dean drove away as Castiel took off the Jacket from his face.

 

“We can’t keep doing that. I always feel like I’m going to trip.” Castiel panted as Dean gave him a glance. “I’m too pregnant for that.”

 

“I don’t want them to post pictures of your face,” Dean explained. “I don’t want some nutbag to get some ideas.” 

Castiel took in his mate with worry taking his hand. Dean didn’t say why he was worried, but Castiel was sure Dean was worried about the humans trying to retaliate for Dean threatening their leader. Castiel gave his hand a squeeze him.  

 

“We are going to be fine, Dean,” Castiel whispered smiling at Dean, Dean kissed his knuckles pulling up into their garage, Castiel watched Dean climb out of the car before helping him out. Dean walked him into the house, Castiel smiled loving the fact Dean was so protective of him and their babies. 

 

Dean always had a protective hand on him even with he was just cooking. Dean wasn’t an alpha but his little protective nature was the most adorable thing in the world. Especially since Dean was doing it not because he biologically had to but because he wanted to.

 

A knock on the door caused Castiel to turn towards it as he sat down on the couch. Dean moved to the front door checking the peephole before smiling softly and opening the door. 

 

“Hi, Dean!” Sam beamed before seeing Castiel he lit up as he ran inside towards his big brother. “Are the babies out yet?!” Sam jumped onto the couch as Castiel laughed catching the small child when he bounced on the couch. Dean closed the door heading to the kitchen.

 

“No, mouse.” Castiel hummed as he softly caressed Sam’s hair as Sam laid his head on Castiel’s stomach feeling the babies move and listening to them. Dean heard the door open seeing Bobby and Eileen on his hip. 

 

Castiel’s eyes moved to them as Bobby had come to visit, Castiel’s eyes slid to his little sister who looked around she looked around making a sign she had learned. Castiel’s sister was realized to be deaf pretty early on. Bobby was suspicious when she never responded to their calls or noise...But they had taken it with stride. The almost year old now had hearing aids in her ears. Learning to speak and learning sign which everyone took to learning together. 

 

“Yum yum?” Bobby spoke doing the sign at her as she beamed at him and made the same sign back as Bobby kissed her cheek. “Do you have cheerios, Dean?” Dean made a bowl of dry cheerios for Eileen which Bobby put her on the floor with her bowl allowing her to sit and eat near the TV.

 

Bobby smiled as he came over in the kitchen and open the fridge moving to take some food out to cook with Dean.

 

“So Mr. Hero, I saw your face on the news again.” Bobby hummed. “Don’t worry, Mr. worrier no sign of Castiel in it.”

 

“It’s been months, can’t they drop it?” Dean asked as he glanced at Castiel. “The babies will be born soon, We should be focused on them not keeping creepy people with cameras out of our face.”

 

“People want to know more about you. They want to know your life.” Bobby spoke. 

 

“I was in the spotlight before and they didn’t care,” Dean spoke. “A photograph every so often popped up because I’m my parent's son but nothing like this.”

 

“Well, you are the son of the famous Winchesters but you are also the man who took out a group of terrorist on his own and saved the hostages,” Bobby explained. “You’re also hot so there is that, so your fans want a taste into the life of Winchesters.”

 

“I want them to keep wanting,” Dean spoke defensively as a noise from Castiel made Dean look up worryingly. “Cas?!”

 

“I’m fine, the babies gave me a nasty kick.” Castiel laughed. “Pretty sure they hit an organ.” Dean relaxed smiling at his mate with love and care as Bobby touched Dean’s arm.

 

“I’ll cook, go spend time with them,” Bobby stated as Dean left without a complaint joining Sam in listening to the babies move.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean brushed his teeth as Castiel laid in the bathtub rubbing his belly as the babies movements caused the water to ripple. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Castiel spoke as Dean turned. 

 

“Hm?” Dean asked snapping out of his thoughts.

 

“You’re lost again,” Castiel commented concerned as Dean spit out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and took a seat next to him taking Castiel’s hand. 

 

“I’m fine, just thinking,” Dean spoke as Castiel smiled at him. 

 

“About?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“How life is about to change soon,” Dean spoke. “How I never thought my whole life would be like this.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. 

 

“My parents told me the truth of what I was when I was young. I knew I couldn’t have a life like everyone else. I wasn’t going to be able to mate, have kids…” Dean spoke. “I prepared for a lonely life...but then I met you and then we got them...I’m so happy I was wrong.” 

 

“...” Castiel kissed his hand smiling. 

 

“I just hope I can be a good dad.” Dean beamed. 

 

“I know you will.” Castiel laughed. “You are such a good daddy you are protecting us so much you are stressing out,” Castiel stated. “The babies and I appreciate you taking the media spotlight and keeping it away from us.”

 

“I just want to keep you safe,” Dean spoke. 

 

“Which shows what a good dad!” Castiel laughed as Dean moved to wash Castiel’s hair. “Dean, don’t stress about being a dad or the humans. I knew signing up to mate with you there might be nuts following us around with the camera. Just enjoy the pregnancy with us before they come and we are dealing with two crying newborns.” Dean smiled washing Castiel’s hair as Dean laughed. “These weeks are all we have with quiet peaceful babies that care for themselves...” 

 

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean poured some water on his hair, Castiel smiled as Dean seemed to lighten up. When Castiel was done, Dean helped him out of the water. Castiel wrapped a towel around himself heading to the bedroom as Dean plopped onto the bed. Castiel moved into his closet as a knock on the front door made them turn. 

 

“I’ll get it,” Dean spoke as he got up heading downstairs, he checked the peephole seeing nothing before he opened the door. A small box on his doorstep which was wrapped in a nice present and bow. Dean kneeled down softly pulling off the ribbon from the president. Taking the box lid off two small little-stuffed animals sat inside. 

 

Dean picked it up examining the stuffed bears before a voice made him turn to look in the darkness.

 

“For the kids.” The human leader spoke leaning against the house wall kept in the darkness. Dean looked at him tensing as the human put his hand up in peace. “This is to show we mean you no harm.” 

 

“No harm?” Dean snapped. “You show up at my house and I’m supposed to see this as peace?!”

 

“I’m here to show we know everything.” The man spoke. “Yet we have left you alone till now...isn’t that a good sign of peace that you and your mate remain alive?” Dean slammed him back against the wall.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke in the door as Dean kept the man pinned. 

 

“Castiel, stay inside!” Dean snapped as Castiel hid in the doorway.

 

“Just listen! We don’t want to harm you guys. In fact, we want to keep you safe.” The man explained.

 

“Why should we believe you?” Dean snapped. 

 

“Because your children are the future. Our future.” The man explained. “Hybrid children. The first. These children will make way for our species to finally get on equal ground with the animals! We want nothing more than to keep you safe! We would all die for your children!” 

 

“Dean, let him go,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“What?” Dean spoke. 

 

“I think he’s telling the truth,” Castiel spoke.

 

“He’s a criminal.” Dean snapped.

 

“If he wanted to hurt us, I’m sure he could of without making a scene,” Castiel spoke as Dean hesitantly let go. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Cain.” The man explained fixing his shirt from Dean’s grip. “You must be Castiel. I am sorry for giving you a scare at the mall.” Cain moved to hold his hand out.

 

“It’s not okay…” Castiel spoke. “But at least no one was hurt.” Castiel eyed him. 

 

“Quite right,” Cain spoke putting his hand down clearing his throat. 

 

“We should go inside,” Castiel explained. “Before you gain more attention.” Castiel took Dean’s hand and lead him inside as Cain followed.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean moved to pour Castiel and Cain some tea, as Castiel took it with care blowing on it but beamed when Dean put an ice cube in it.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke holding his belly. “Now, we are establishing things. Now. Dean and our children are not your props or toys. They will not be affected by you or your mission.”

 

“We just want to keep them safe,” Cain explained. “Nothing more. Especially if and when this gets out, the harder it will be to keep them safe. You have our guarantee for their safety and our promise to stay out of their lives unless needed.”

 

“Why, what does this accomplish?” Dean asked as Cain turned to him. 

 

“Humans are seen as lower lifeforms. Wastes of spaces and nothing.” Cain spoke. “...Yet they love you as they will love your children who they will treat equally and with respect worthy of their own...What better way of opening their eyes to what we really are by having your children succeed.” 

 

“...You stay out of sight and out of our lives.” Castiel explained, Cain nodded. 

 

“We don’t want to bring attention,” Cain spoke. “We just wanted to let you know you are protected always and if anything goes wrong-” Cain held out a card. “Call this number. Ask for the closest transit. We will give you an address to meet us in before we would take you to a safe house.”

 

“Thank you,” Castiel spoke touching the soft bears Cain had brought for the babies. Cain stood excusing himself as Dean leaned against the wall watching Castiel sipping tea.

 

“...Do you trust them?” Dean spoke as Castiel turned.

 

“...I hope a day comes where we won’t find out.” Castiel spoke placing the card in a safe place. Castiel turned to Dean as Castiel moved to him giving him a kiss, Dean held him back when a kick against Castiel’s stomach made Castiel look down. 

 

“I felt that one.” Dean laughed rubbing his lover's belly as Castiel smiled. 

 

“I think they are saying it’s bedtime,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Head up. I’m just going to lock up.” Dean hummed as Castiel moved to go upstairs. Dean checked the windows and locks before looking out the front windows making sure it was clear before heading upstairs.

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley sat with Castiel during a lunch date, Castiel happily stuffing his face as Crowley eyed him with care. Castiel was due any day now, and everyone was in a buzz about the new additions. Especially Sam, who asked Castiel daily when he was going to be able to hold them.

 

“Dad, eat. You are just playing with your food.” Castiel spoke as Crowley chuckled. 

 

“I just realized you’re an adult. That you're about to be a parent.” Crowley scratched his head. “It feels like just yesterday I was changing your diaper and helping you learn to walk.”

 

“Soon you’ll be helping your grandbabies too.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Thanks for helping your dad feel old.” Crowley snorted as Castiel snickered when he paused rubbing his belly in slight pain. “Are you okay?”

 

“Something I ate I don’t think is sitting with me,” Castiel explained. “I’ve been cramping all morning.” Crowley looked at his watch checking the time before eating a bite of his food.

 

“Let me know if you feel a cramp again,” Crowley stated as Castiel nodded moving to eat. “Have you thought of names?”

 

“Well, if they are girls, I decided on Heaven and Nevaeh,” Castiel spoke. “Dean is set on naming them “Christopher and Robin.” 

 

“Like Winnie the Pooh?” Crowley spoke.

 

“He’s got his heart set on yelling Christopher Robin when calling them in from playing.” Castiel laughed. “He even got them little Winnie the Pooh themed stuffed animals and clothes.” 

 

“He’s such a dork,” Crowley stated with a laugh. 

 

“He has his heart on them being boys.” Castiel rubbed his belly. “He’s so excited for them being boys, despite the fact I was the first excited for girls…. I kinda hope their boys too, just because Dean has his heart so set on them being boys.” Castiel made a face and rubbed his stomach in slight pain as Crowley eyed him moving to look at his watch.

 

“Cramp?” Crowley asked as Castiel nodded, Crowley nodded wiping his mouth. “That would be labor.”

 

“L-Labor?” Castiel glanced up as Crowley simply paid the bill and helped Castiel up. 

 

“I guess today’s the day you’ll get your gender answers.” Crowley joked as Castiel looked in panic. 

 

“I-I don’t have my hospital bag.” Castiel panicked. “Dean’s at work-”

 

“You can call Dean in the car. I will have Bobby bring the bag.” Crowley spoke calmly helping Castiel into his car, which Castiel started to quickly dial the shop. Dean normally keeping his phone in his locker since he couldn’t hear at work.

 

“Rufus’s auto shop, Can I help you?” Rufus spoke as Castiel choked out. 

 

“Rufus, it’s Castiel, I need to speak with Dean,” Castiel spoke.

 

“Sorry I just sent him to the next town over to get a part for me.” Rufus rubbed his chin. “He should have his cell phone on him.”

 

“Okay, thanks. Um...don’t expect him to come back to work. It’s baby time.” Castiel spoke as Rufus laughed.

 

“Okay, tell him to bring me the part when he can,” Rufus stated. “Good luck.”

 

“Thanks.” Castiel hung up as he went to call Dean’s cellphone.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean’s cell phone went off in the cup holder of his car as Dean stood looking through some baby clothes in the store across from the auto supply store waiting for them to find the part. He collected some pieces from the baby store he thought Castiel would like before he paid and walked towards his car. 

Tossing the baby supplies into the back seat, moving to collect his now dark phone when the supplier called to him letting him know they found the part.

 

Dean ignored his phone oblivious to the missed calls, moving to open his trunk to collect the part. Dean helped the man put it in before he thanked him, shaking his hand, when a click of a camera made him turn to see a paparazzi taking pictures.

 

“Dude, can you fuck off, I’m working,” Dean spoke as the paparazzi lowered his camera. 

 

“I’m trying to get pictures of the new father.” He spoke. “I need to make money too.”

 

“New father?” Dean blinked.

 

“Don’t you know? Your mate was just admitted for labor.” The man spoke as Dean got into the car seeing the multiple missed calls on his phone. Dean cursed turning the car around speeding off. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laid in bed dealing with his contractions, unable to deal with calling Dean and dealing with his pain. Castiel gripped the bed panting as he felt the pain of the many contractions. Castiel relaxed as he laid back in bed, his grip still on the bed as Bobby sat with him. Crowley outside but kept poking his head in worry. 

 

“Crowley!” Dean called as he bolted down the hall. 

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel called as Dean turned towards the room and bolted inside. 

 

“H-Hey love! I didn’t miss anything did I?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no. Dean giving him kisses. 

 

“He’s got a long night ahead of him. They are waiting for him to be dilated and the babies are in position.” Bobby explained. 

 

“It hurts,” Castiel stated uncomfortably as Dean took his hand kissing his forehead. Dean took a seat next to him as Dean showed him a bag. 

 

“Look what I got them,” Dean spoke showing Castiel the small baby clothes he got them. Castiel took in the small baby clothes that stated ‘I love my mommy.’ Castiel smiled with love as he kissed Dean with care. 

 

“I love it so much,” Castiel whispered nuzzling into Dean. Waiting for their kids to be ready to enter the world.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Crowley’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Bobby was asleep next to him as Crowley waited for the news the babies were born. His own kids with a family friend, Castiel had actually started to give birth an hour ago and last he heard was the first baby was out. Crowley bit at his nails, nervously looking at the clock. The door opened and Dean smiled at them holding one of the babies in his hand. Crowley shook Bobby as they both got up seeing the beautiful baby who slept in his arms. 

 

“They are cleaning the other one,” Dean explained as they took in the baby with thick black hair on top of his head. 

Black fuzzy cat ears on their head puffing up as they dried. The baby had Dean’s undeniable lips and nose. The baby moved it’s little fingers in sleep as Dean handed Crowley the first baby before heading back in to check on the other. 

 

He came out a moment later with the other baby who looked identical to the other, this one had their eyes open and looking around. They both had Castiel’s beautiful eyes. 

 

“So, Girls or boys?” Crowley asked as Dean beamed. 

 

“That one is Christopher and this one is Robin,” Dean spoke as Castiel’s weak voice made him turn. “Castiel wants to hold Robin. I’ll be back.” 

 

Dean took Robin back into the room as Crowley kissed the baby who barely stirred twitching at the touch. Dean came back collecting Christopher from Crowley. Dean kissing the baby boy with love.

 

“You guys should go home and sleep. They are about to check out the boys and Castiel is wiped.” Dean whispered as their parents nodded. “My parents will be here tomorrow too, back from their trip to see them.” 

Crowley gave Christopher a kiss before hugging Dean. Bobby did the same as they headed home to get some sleep.

  
  
  
  



	14. Castiel's chance

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel carried in one of the babies in his arms finally taking him inside their home for the first time Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off the awake baby who looked up at him with curiosity and love. Dean carried in Christopher asleep in the baby carrier. Dean making sure not to wake him as he quietly closed the door. Dean walked him towards the stairs quietly taking him to his new bedroom as Castiel watched with care. He wondered which room was to be Christophers.

 

Dean had taken care to design each room, one green, and one blue. Both with their own Winnie the Pooh like themes. He wondered to himself about the care and time Dean put and which child would be blessed to have which room.

 

A small noise from Robin in his arms made Castiel look down at the baby who blinked up at him, wearing his ‘I love my mommy’ onesie. His little hands covered to make sure he didn’t scratch himself. Castiel took in his little sounds and movements taking a seat on the couch. Robin was so active and full of life. The little noises he made Castiel’s heart pound with care.

 

Robin moved his hands making little-grunting noises as he moved and wiggled. Castiel barely could keep his hands on him, he was all ready for the world.

 

“Hi, Robin!” Castiel gasped as Robin smiled at him. “Hi, my little baby Robin!” Robin made a grunting noises as Castiel picked him up with care kissing his face repeatedly. Happily kissing the sweet cheeks and taking in the smell of the newborn baby. “I love you so much!”

 

Dean came back down with a chuckle as Castiel turned to look at him with a smile.

 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” Dean spoke putting the baby monitor on the table taking a seat next to him.

 

“So are you!” Castiel shoved him as Dean snorted looking down at Robin, touching his tail with care which the baby started to purr almost instantly. Dean smiled at him feeling the tail curl and move in his hands.

 

“I’m glad they have your ears,” Dean explained. “It’s easier to hide what they are.”

 

“Hide their human side?” Castiel sighed as Dean looked down. “Dean you are their human side. They won’t hide what beauty you gave to them.” Castiel touched Robin’s cheek with care. “I’d be blessed to have two boys with your ears too.”

 

“...” Dean softly laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Where did they get the long hair on their ears?” Dean rubbed Robin’s ears who blinked up at him. “Both your father and you are short haired.”

 

“...My mother’s side.” Castiel explained. “My mother was a long haired. I must have passed it to them.” Castiel’s own hand slid against the fluffy fur, his fingers already feeling fur sliding off with a single pet. “We are going to be pulling fur off everything for the rest of our lives.”

 

“All we need to do is trade in our white clothes for black and we’d never know.” Dean joked as Castiel giggled to himself. “At least our babies have that soft fluffy fur.”

 

“You say that now, but not when they start getting hairballs.” Castiel laughed. “Every baby mouths on their tail.”

 

“I mean you keep throwing up hairballs and I haven’t kicked you out yet,” Dean commented as Castiel elbowed him when Robin started to fuss Castiel instantly shushed him with love moving to feed him. Robin calmed almost instantly looking up at Castiel as he softly suckled.

 

“How did you know that was what he wanted?” Dean asked.

 

“Well...It’s an omega thing.” Castiel shrugged. “Um...I just kind of knew.”

 

“That’s so weird. I would have been so clueless.” Dean looked down at Robin.

 

“It makes me wonder if...human mothers know what their babies need, how their babies feel just like we do-,” Castiel asked before he almost flinched at his out loud comment.

 

“Wouldn’t know,” Dean spoke coldly to the comment before he stood. “I bet you’re hungry, I’ll make food.”

 

“Dean, I-I’m sorry-” Castiel spoke but Dean walked away leaving Castiel to tend to the baby as Castiel sighed looking down. “God, can’t you ever keep your mouth shut, me?”

 

________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean wasn’t surprised by anything anymore. Dean’s eyes fell to Castiel who had a kid to his breast, one in the baby rocking crib which he pushed with his foot as he worked on his homework he was late on doing since his unplanned labor. Dean took off his jacket watching him from the doorway, before walking over giving Castiel a kiss on the head.

 

“You are a natural.” Dean chuckled grabbing a drink from the fridge.

 

“A natural with a six-page essay due in two days,” Castiel mumbled as he went back to work.

 

“Did you want me to take them?” Dean asked as Castiel shook his head no.

 

“Want to take Christopher?” Castiel spoke. “He just needs to be held.”

 

“Of course!” Dean beamed as he walked over taking Christopher who was playing with a stuffed animal in his hands too weak to do anything but thumb at it. “Good afternoon, my baby boy!” Christopher blinked looking at him curiously as Dean pretended to chew on his hands making Christopher seem taken back.

 

Dean snorted at his taken back reaction as Dean sat besides Castiel doing it again. Christopher was taken back each time before looking at his hands moving them before Dean continued again. Castiel’s eyes slid up to look at him with care, watching the confused baby take in his oddball father as Castiel went back to his essay.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean sat with the babies on both sides of him, Christopher looked around in his baby seat and Robin opened and closed his hands around the popsicle dean was sharing with the boys. Robin would take his hand away when it got too cold looking at his hands before shoving his hand into his mouth to taste the sugary goodness.

 

Dean went back to licking the ice pop before he offered some to Christopher. Christopher opened his mouth before suckling on the ice pop, looking at Dean as he sucked the red popsicle of its color before Dean once again went back to sucking his own. Castiel came into the house with a paper in his hand he beamed.

 

“So guess who got an internship with the Governor!” Castiel beamed taking a seat on the coffee table as Dean blinked at him.

 

“Holy shit, congrats!” Dean spoke as Castiel hugged him. “When do you start?”

 

“That’s the thing. I start Monday.” Castiel explained.

 

“...Wait, aren’t you supposed to be on Maternity leave?” Dean spoke.

 

“This is an opportunity I can’t pass up.” Castiel breathed hopefully as Dean blinked.

 

“I’m one hundred percent supportive but...who will care for the boys?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“I-I’m sure Bobby wouldn’t mind,” Castiel spoke but Dean shook his head.

 

“For eight hours a day?” Dean spoke. “We need to think realistically. He has Eileen and Sam to worry about. Bobby can’t watch them always.”

 

“O...oh.” Castiel looked down knowing Dean was right. He couldn’t force Bobby to care for the boys just so he could run around with the governor. “...You’re right.” He...was going to have to stay home. “I guess I have no choice but to-”

 

“-Accept?” Dean sighed as Castiel looked confused.

 

“What? But…?” Castiel blinked. “The boys?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I think Rufus will be pissed about the short notice but I think he will forgive me.” Dean spoke.

 

“Wait, I’m confused,” Castiel spoke blinking.

 

“I’m just going to need you to make enough baby juice for the twins and I should be set.” Dean picked up one of the boys.

 

“...Dean, are you volunteering to stay home?” Castiel looked at him as tears filled his eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Dean spoke. “I don’t mind being the hot stay at home so my hot babe husband can follow his dreams.” Castiel moved to hug him as Dean softly hugged back. Castiel sobbing in happiness as Dean kissed his head. “Go be great, Castiel.” Castiel squeezed him as Robin cried for attention. Castiel pulled back taking Robin who was sticky and covered in popsicle.

 

“Why are our kids sticky?” Castiel asked before taking Robin’s hand tasting the red popsicle.

 

“No idea.” Dean lied forcing the rest of the popsicle in his mouth as Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“Bath time.” Castiel hummed taking the kids towards the bedroom.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean washed Christopher in the sink, happily playing with a small rubber ducky in the sink, his little fat fingers trying to hold the duck as Robin sat in his baby rocker smiling at his father. Dean heard the front door open as Castiel came in. Castiel took off his coat and put down his briefcase.

 

“Hello, my loves!” Castiel came in moving to pick up Robin giving him multiple kisses before holding him close. Castiel reached in touching Christopher’s toes before leaning in to kiss Dean. “Were you good for daddy?”

 

“They were wonderful,” Dean spoke taking Christopher from the water. Christopher made a squeal as he touched Dean’s face as Dean kissed Christopher’s finger which he smiled in response. “Robin only spit up on me three times today.”

 

“Good boy!” Castiel moved to kiss Robin more which Robin giggled.

 

“Christopher had bad gas all day.” Dean chuckled moving to dress Christopher who farted as Dean made a face. Christopher laughed at the feeling as Dean waved his hand in front of his face.

 

“That smells horrible!” Castiel coughed laughing as Dean went to put the diaper on as Christopher continued to giggle. Dean moved to dress him in his pajamas, which Christopher continued to fart with his diaper on. Dean chuckled feeling the giggling baby continuing to fart.

 

“Oh, he’s unloading.” Dean snorted as a knock on the door made them turn, the door opened before they can even get to it seeing Sam with his little backpack.

 

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Castiel asked as Sam put his backpack down.

 

“I’m running away,” Sam spoke. “Can I stay here?”

 

“Um?” Castiel blinked.

 

“Sam Novak!” Bobby called as Sam gasped bolting behind the couch.

 

“I’m not here!” Sam spoke ducking down as Bobby came in.

 

“...Have you seen Sam?” Bobby asked annoyed. “He’s attempting to run away.”

 

“Not saying we have.” Castiel pointed to the other side of the couch. “But why would Sam run away?”

 

“He’s going to preschool today and he doesn’t want to go,” Bobby spoke.

 

“Preschool is fun though,” Castiel spoke loudly so Sam could hear.

 

“He’s been taking his sister’s bottles and saying he wants to be a baby again,” Bobby spoke. “I think he’s scared to be a big boy and go to school!” Bobby called towards the couch.

 

“I’m a baby! Baby’s stay home!” Sam stood pouting.

 

“No, you are a big boy!” Bobby spoke.

 

“I am a baby! I want my bed back!” Sam yelled back.

 

“You are too big for the crib, you get a big boy bed!” Bobby spoke. “You liked your big boy bed!”

 

“But big boy means I gotta go to school!” Sam threw a fit. “I don’t wanna go!”

 

“You’re going!” Bobby moved to pick him up but Sam threw a fit accidentally smacking Bobby in the face as Bobby pulled back. Sam took a step back realizing he had hurt his mom.

 

“Bobby? Are you okay?” Castiel moved to see the bruise on his eye already forming.

 

“Yeah,” Bobby spoke touching his bruised eye.

 

“Come sit down, I’ll get you some ice,” Castiel spoke as Sam looked at Bobby with guilt with little tears in his eyes. Bobby took the ice pack as he sighed looking at Sam saying nothing. Sam pouted sadly as tears spilled down his pouty face.

 

“Mommy?” Sam cried as Bobby softly opened his arms which Sam ran into. “I’m sorry, mommy! I didn’t mean too.”

 

“I know,” Bobby whispered nuzzling his son who cried.

 

“I-I’ll be good.” Sam cried. “I-I’ll be a big boy.”

 

“You’ll like preschool, Sam. That’s why daddy and I think you should go.” Bobby spoke.

 

“B-But I’ll miss you.” Sam cried.

 

“I know, love.” Bobby hugged him. “But it’s only a couple hours a day and We will be there to take you and pick you up.”

 

“...” Sam pouted.

 

“Promise me you’ll try,” Bobby stated.

 

“I promise…” Sam spoke holding Bobby as Bobby nuzzled him.

 

“You done running away?” Bobby asked as Sam nodded before Bobby carried him towards the door. “Kids.” Bobby sighed to Castiel and Dean before he left. The young parents exchanged looks before giggling before Christopher let out a nasty fart causing the parents to groan.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean’s eyes slid over the newspaper which showed a picture of the governor walking out of his office in the background was Castiel handing the governor some papers. Castiel was living his political dream, Dean couldn’t be any more proud of him.

 

Dean looked down at Robin asleep in his arms as Dean glanced over at the clock, Castiel was late home but he had warned Dean he would be so Dean didn’t mind. Dean softly kissed Robin before putting him in his crib, Dean walked to his room getting ready for bed. Before he wrote a note to Castiel before going to bed.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked into the bedroom seeing how dark it was inside, he missed seeing his babies and mate today but he had to stay late for a work dinner. Castiel quietly changed before he noticed the note on the side table. Castiel picked it up and reading it softly, smiling at the love letter and the offering of food in the microwave if he was still hungry.

 

Castiel got into his pajamas before a quick check on the boys. Both sleeping peacefully in their cribs, Castiel picked up one at a time feeding them before heading back to bed. Castiel climbed into bed, Dean stirred softly as Castiel moved to snuggle and kiss his face.

 

“I missed you,” Castiel whispered as Dean tiredly blinked.

 

“I missed you too,” Dean spoke as Castiel pulled him into a small kiss. Dean easily kissed him back allowing the innocent kissing to lead to not so innocent sex.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat with the twins as Dean slept in which he did when Castiel didn’t have work, Castiel was allowing the babies to try some yogurt which they both seemed to like. Robin kept making funny faces not sure if he liked it and Christopher kept opening his mouth for more.

 

Castiel glanced up seeing Dean coming downstairs, Dean rubbing his eyes tiredly before Castiel grabbed Dean a plate of food.

 

“Here, love. Only the best for you!” Castiel spoke as Dean took a seat at the kitchen bar table.

 

“Thanks.” Dean laughed as they kissed before he went to eat. “I was going to make breakfast but someone turned off my alarm.”

 

“Someone decided my mate needed a day off from a twenty-four hour job.” Castiel stole his bacon as Dean smiled at him. A knock on the door made them turn, which Castiel went to answer seeing a small kid at the door about Sam’s age. “Can I help you?”

 

“Um...I’m looking for Sam.” The kid asked.

 

“Gabriel!” Sam happily ran over as they hugged.

 

“Who's this sam?” Castiel asked amused.

 

“He’s my bestest friend!” Sam hugged him again. “He’s in my class!”

 

“I thought you didn’t like preschool.” Castiel looked amused.

 

“I like um preschool,” Sam explained as he led Gabriel inside. “Come look at the babies! I love them.”

 

“...Okay.” Gabriel stated as Sam lead him to look at the twins who were softly interacting with each other. Christopher touched Robin’s fingers opening and closing his hands on his brother’s fingers. Robin was currently licking the yogurt off his brother’s fingers and his own. “Wow! They are so cute!”

 

“They do look alike, see!” Sam spoke.

 

“But how do you tell them apart?” Gabriel asked as Dean chuckled at the question.

 

“Very carefully,” Dean commented.

 

“One’s got a freckle above his eyebrow, the other doesn’t,” Castiel explained. “But their personalities are different too.” Castiel moved to give them more yogurt.

 

“Wow.” Gabriel blinked at the twins. “Cool.”

 

“Come on, Gabe. I promised mommy we wouldn’t bother my brother this early to see the twins.” Sam spoke not realizing they had. “Let’s go play in my treehouse .” Sam and Gabriel left out the side door to the connected background as the young adults chuckled to themselves, watching them go.

 

“You know, soon our boys will be running out the back to play.” Castiel laid his head against Dean’s shoulder as Dean shook his head no.

 

“No, don’t say that,” Dean spoke slightly upset. “They are babies. I don’t want to think of them getting older and one day moving out and going to college-”

 

“Oh, my big softy,” Castiel whispered rubbing his shoulder giving him a loving kiss.

 


	15. Bad influence

  

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Happy birthday, Dear Eileen.” Everyone sang and Crowley signed to Eileen who sat in Bobby’s arms watching Crowley sign. “Happy birthday to you!” Crowley moved the cake closer to her, watching as his daughter leaned in licked the frosting from the cake. Crowley chuckled moving to blow out the candle and moved it away. 

 

Sam moved to Crowley’s lap as he helped Sammy up before cutting everyone slices. Castiel fed Christopher some of the frosting which he suckled at the sweetness. Moving to open his mouth for more as Dean held Robin close who seemed more interested in trying to grab the cake from Dean’s fork then eat it. Robin winning and getting a piece squished in his grubby hands. Dean chuckled as Robin looked at him opening and closing his hands towards his face. Dean beamed moving to eat the cake off Robin’s hand who choked out in laughter in the surprise movements. 

 

Eileen looked so beautiful in a small blue dress with her little hair having a bow with her. Bobby kissed his baby girl as Crowley kept sneaking bites of Sam’s cake which he would laugh at. Castiel was so blessed, and he knew. 

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean softly laid on the floor as the boy used him in attempts to stand, they were getting so big both full of life and soon would be getting into everything and anything. Dean softly held up Christopher up by his butt as Christopher attempted to get his footing to stand, despite the fact they were barely crawling around. 

 

Robin fell lying down on Dean’s chest as Robin blinked at his father purring with love. Dean smiled at him with care. Robin was very affectionate of the brothers. A happy lap cat. Happy to be held and he was satisfied. 

 

Christopher, on the other hand, was happy to free roam, he was the first to attempt to crawl, and stand. He was a very independent baby for his age and wanted to be on the ground instead of held. However, he was a softy for his parents and was happily complacent if either of them were holding him.

 

Dean smiled softly at him as Christopher pushed on his belly to stand before falling on his knees and trying again. 

 

“You should try to crawl first buddy, you’re legs aren’t strong enough yet,” Dean whispered as Christopher looked at him but turned his head when he heard the front door open. Castiel put down his stuff, moving to lay next to Dean. Picking up Christopher in the progress, laying him in his chest. Castiel turned to look at Dean, smiling at him with love. 

 

“Were they good?” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded. 

 

“Christopher is getting strong. He’s already able to keep his head up for long periods of time.” Dean explained as Robin yawned on his chest. Dean rubbed his back with love.

 

“And Robin?” Castiel asked touching Robin’s hand which Robin grabbed onto. “He’s slightly behind his brother.”

 

“He’s fine. He’s making his own way.” Dean whispered. “He likes being the baby.”

 

“And Christopher?” Castiel asked.

 

“He’s been asking me for the car keys.” Dean teased as Castiel chuckled kissing Dean. 

 

“I missed you all day,” Castiel explained laughing. “Politics are the bomb but not as bomb as a second hearing you laugh.” 

 

“Oh, so my laughter is only a  _ bit _ better than boring people talking all day.” Dean lightly kicked him as he laughed with love. “You suck.”

 

“You swallow.” Castiel bit back as Dean broke into harder laughter. 

 

“Not around the babies!” Dean laughed as the adults laughed harder. “What a horrible influence you are!” Castiel was wheezing as a high pitch squeal from Christopher made Dean snort. “SEE HE KNOWS!” Castiel kicked him again. Robin also letting out a bit of laughter which made Dean point to him. “He knows now too!!!” Castiel wheezed so hard he was crying as the family enjoyed their time together.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Crowley examine the boys, Crowley checked their strength and body growth for his research with the hybrid children. Robin was a good boy taking all his shots with only a whimper which evaporated the second Dean blew on his tummy. Christopher, on the other hand, cried and cried. Dean rocked him after the last check was done. Christopher whimpered burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. 

 

Christopher calmed nuzzling into his father as Dean shushed him with love, after a moment the upset baby calmed purring into his father’s chest. 

 

“You need a nap, don’t you love!” Dean laughed as Christopher sucked his thumb tiredly as Crowley held Robin, Robin happy for attention as he softly pressed his hand to Crowley’s lips. 

 

“Want me to walk you home?” Crowley asked. “Need an extra hand with the boys?” 

 

“I’d appreciate the hand.” Dean beamed as Crowley walked him to help bring the boys home. “Christopher is ready for a nap, Robin is always down for a nap and I want a nap.” Dean chuckled as Crowley got the front door open for him before handing Robin to him. 

 

“Later dad,” Dean spoke as he walked them in, moving to the kitchen he grabbed two bottles heating them up before he walked towards the nursery. Placing Robin into the baby swing, before laying Christopher into his arms. Which the baby hiccuped tears still streaming down his face before Dean offered him a bottle which Christopher happily took sucking eagerly on the bottle. Dean rocked him in the chair as Christopher held onto his shirt as he started to slowly suckle and doze. 

 

Christopher eyes finally closed which Dean took the bottle away with care before giving him a small pacifier which he continued to suckle in his sleep. Dean softly placed Christopher into his own bed, before taking Robin from the baby swing and walking him into his own room. 

 

Robin was much more awake than his brother, Dean softly put the bottle near his mouth which Robin took with happily looking up at his father as he suckled.

 

“Hungry today huh?” Dean spoke. “Took the whole bottle this time. I might have to give you a new one.”

 

“Think I might have a go?” Castiel stood in the doorway as Dean stood handing Robin over, which Castiel took the rocking chair starting to feed his baby with love. “Christopher asleep?”

 

“He cried the whole time with your father’s checkup. Worn himself out.” Dean explained taking a seat on the sofa on the other side of the room. “But he also refused a nap earlier which didn’t help.”

 

“My poor little one.” Castiel hummed touching Robin’s face which Robin blinked slowly up at him. “Were you good? Were you good?” Castiel spoke in baby talk. Which Robin blinked up at him. “My sweet baby robin.”

 

“How was your day?” Dean asked resting his hand on his head. 

 

“Good…” Castiel hesitated. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something…”

 

“Hm? About what?” Dean mumbled tiredly.

 

“...I’m...thinking about...with your blessing…” Castiel looked at Robin scared to look at Dean. “...I’m thinking about running for Political office. Mayor...actually. It’s small but it would be a start.” Dean didn’t say anything, which made Castiel look upset. “Y-You can tell me no. It’s okay.” 

 

Castiel hesitantly glanced up to see Dean passed out in sleep on the couch. Castiel sighed with affection as he put Robin down with a pacifier. 

 

Maybe it was best not to worry them about this unless he won...which he doubted he would anyways.

 

He walked over putting a blanket on the tired Dad. Giving him a kiss he softly curled up with his mate on the couch, happy for the nap too. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean pushed the stroller towards the grocery store as his happy boys made noises at each other. Dean figured they were talking and let them be, sometimes they would laugh or what not. It was so cute, even if it was as simple mimicking noise back at one and other.

 

Dean walked past a booth of women and men campaigning for someone. Dean wasn’t in the political world much. He voted only since Castiel signed him up to by mail and voted mostly based on what Castiel did. Dean was almost in the clear when a woman who was calling him ran out of nowhere because he jumped stopping the stroller. 

 

“Hello, sir! I’m Meg. Have you considered who you are voting for mayor?” She asked as Dean blinked. 

 

“I normally just copy my husband's answers.” Dean blinked trying to leave but she held out a paper. 

 

“Well, Consider telling your husband to vote for Castiel Winchester for office.” She stated as Dean snatched the paper looking down at the face of his husband. “Today is the last day to vote by mail so if it isn’t mailed out today, your vote won’t count!” 

 

Castiel...hadn’t said anything to him.

 

Dean said nothing as he turned the stroller around, quickly heading towards the car. He got them back in and quickly headed back into the house. Dean went through his unread ‘spam’ mail finding the voting ballot he pulled it open. Reading the choices for Mayor and seeing Castiel’s name there. Dean blinked before quickly rushing to fill it out, before getting the boys to the car and heading to the post office. 

 

“T-This needs to be out today!” Dean panicked as he ran in, the man nodded taking it away as Dean panted in happiness before he headed home. 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came home after a day of campaigning. The by-mail votes were submitted but voting hasn’t come yet. He still had a long way to go. He opened the door to his home tiredly when he paused seeing balloons everywhere. Castiel glanced around in confusion of the balloons and guests in his home. Castiel blinked as his eyes fell onto Dean wearing his... campaign shirt with the boys wearing matching onesies that said vote for my mommy!

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean beamed.

 

“Welcome home my love!” Dean spoke moving to him and hugging him. 

 

“What is all this?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Some wonderful influential people I know who weren’t sure who to vote for a mayor. I thought maybe you could meet and greet.” Dean explained as Castiel turned to him, tears in his eyes as he moved to hug him and kiss the boys. 

 

“Not sure how you did this or how you found out.” Castiel wiped his tears. “But thank you.” Dean gave him a loving kiss as Castiel took Christopher with care. Ready to meet and greet with his family. 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boys slept in both parents arms as they waited for the news on who won which vote, Castiel rubbing Christopher's tummy with love as he rocked him. Many of Castiel’s Political helpers and voters were there in their house party for the reveal. Dean was holding Robin in his arms who moved suckled on his pacifier in sleep. 

 

Dean still handing out beers and things to the guests as Bobby held the sleeping Eileen in his lap. He had turned off her hearing aid which helped her sleep without all the noise around. Crowley sat near his Sam who was also close to sleeping as they kept checking for a phone call of the results. When the phone rang, everyone held their breaths as Castiel answered the phone.

 

“H-Hello?” Castiel spoke as Dean rocked Robin. “Yes, sir. Thank you.” Castiel hung up as everyone turned to him, but the look on Castiel’s face read it all.

 

“We can try again,” Crowley spoke. “Next election.” Castiel nodded sadly, everyone saying encouraging things but…. Dean wasn’t buying it. 

 

“...You little shit...you won.” Dean scoffed as everyone turned looking at them both. 

 

“I did!” Castiel’s face suddenly changed as everyone screamed happily, the boys snapped awake both starting to cry as the parents shushed everyone attempting to calm them back to sleep. They didn’t breathe till the boys fell back asleep before people happily but quietly celebrated.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel panted moving off from Dean, it was nice...Dean not having an alpha status. Castiel was able to enjoy topping as much as bottoming. With his win, he wanted to top. He wanted to thank Dean for being an amazing partner, mate, and father to their babies. 

 

Dean shook under him as Castiel pressed kisses to his mates skin. Licking at the new mating wound on his neck, which Castiel nipped during their orgasms. 

 

“Shouldn’t I be pleasing you?” Dean breathed as Castiel chuckled. 

 

“You did,” Castiel explained panting holding him close. “Why did you think I bent you over?” Dean chuckled to himself as he slid loving fingers down his chest. 

 

“Mr. Mayor,” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed him in amusement.

 

“I think that’s my new kink,” Castiel stated as Dean snorted. 

 

“I know one day you’ll be Mr. President,” Dean spoke. “That’s my kink.”

 

“Ohh...yeah?” Castiel eyed him amused. 

 

“To be the first husband?” Dean laughed. “Oh yeah.” Castiel kissed him with love.

 

“...What are your dreams, love?” Castiel asked.

 

  
“Are you asking because you are worried you are holding me back?” Dean asked.

 

“Kind of,” Castiel spoke. “Babe, if you have dreams, I want to support you too.”

 

“I’m okay where I am at. Being home with the boys while my omega husband rules the world.” Dean joked. “...I’ll let you know if there ever comes a time I figure out my own thing. Right now, I want to be here with the boys while you make the bacon, okay? That’s my thing.” Castiel smiled kissing him. 

 

“We are so lucky to have you.” Castiel breathed nuzzling him, as Robin’s soft crying made Castiel get up. Dean attempted to as well but Castiel touched his head. “Sleep my love, he’s hungry anyways.” Dean nodded tiredly before he turned to sleep, Castiel giving him one last kiss before heading to Robin.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched Christopher crawl around as Dean focused on cleaning the house. Robin in his arms as he pushed the vacuum around. Christopher was following the vacuum around giggling as Dean moved it around the house.

 

Robin was holding his own bottle suckling on it wearing only a diaper and socks which he liked running around nude whereas Christopher was always cold and liked a onesie on. The boys were so different but the same as well.

 

“Mmm.” Robin garbled which Dean turned to him. 

 

“Got something to say about my cleaning?” Dean joked as Robin tried to hand Dean the bottle. “I got no hands left, you hold it.”

 

“MMMM!” Robin squealed as Christopher tried to sit on the vacuum. 

 

“Don’t talk back mister.” Dean laughed as Robin looked down dropping the bottle to the floor. Robin watched as it rolled under the coffee table. Dean chuckled. “That’s one way to put it down, I suppose.” 

 

Dean tried to vacuum but Christopher’s big butt was in the way, Christopher giggling as Dean repeatedly rammed into his butt. Dean laughed moving the vacuum to continue but Christopher moved to sit in front of it again. Enjoying the vacuum ramming into his butt, which caused giggling to explode from the baby. Robin fussed wanting down, which Dean put him down before moving to move the vacuum once again. Christopher moving to follow.    
  


“I’m home!” Castiel beamed as Dean turned. 

 

“Hi, love.” Dean laughed before the vacuum started to sputter. Dean looked down seeing Christopher’s onesie butt including diaper stuck onto the edge of the vacuum. The baby laughing as the Vacuum tried to clean him up. Dean turned off the Vacuum and rescued the baby which Castiel took him with love before noticing Robin was missing.

 

“Where’s robin-...” Castiel paused seeing Robin sitting on the floor, diaper missing with his bottle in his hand. “Where’s his diaper?”

 

“...He had one last time I checked.” Dean blinked as Robin made his bathroom face. 

 

“Diaper.” Castiel yelped as the parents glanced around in a panic for the diaper. Dean found it moving to put it on Robin before- Pee trickled onto Dean’s chest as Robin giggled loudly. Dean looked annoyed as Castiel broke into harsh laughter. “...I-...I don’t think we got it on in time.” 

 

“Oh! REEEEEAAAALLLLY!” Dean snorted moving to put it on the baby as Castiel continued to laugh. Dean smiled softly at Castiel, who could barely hold himself up giggling. God, he loved them.

  
  



	16. No

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel worked at his desk with his eyes glued to the paper in front of him, as his door slightly opened. Castiel glanced up from his office work to see the door opened a crack.

 

“Sarah?” Castiel called to his assistant but no one responded. He glanced at his watch to see Sarah should have left hours ago, he was working late today and no one should be in the building without security access. Castiel eyed the cracked open door as a small head poked out from behind the door. Castiel’s smile beamed as Little Christopher crawled in lighting up as well at seeing his mama.

 

Castiel laughed in affection as Christopher moved to crawl to him before Robin also crawled in. Robin squealed at seeing his mama as Castiel clapped for his boys to come to him. As soon as they were in arm's length he scooped them up kissing them. Robin happily curling his tail around Castiel’s wrist as Christopher nuzzled into his mama. 

 

“Are you going to crawl in too?” Castiel laughed as Dean poked his head in as well from an adult height. 

 

“Not if you want to eat.” Dean pushed the door in carrying in two plates of food as Castiel smiled at him. Dean walked over giving him a kiss before taking Christopher from Castiel who moved to feed Robin before helping himself to the food Dean got him. 

 

“God, I needed this.” Castiel moaned at the food. “I was starving.”

 

“Which is why I brought you food,” Dean spoke as Castiel beamed. “That and the boys drank all the milk you left.”

 

“Seriously?” Castiel looked down at Robin who contently looked up at his mother. “Maybe we should start introducing some baby food into their diet.” 

 

“I’ll buy some tomorrow,” Dean spoke as he offered Christopher some mashed potatoes, which he mouthed at and contently mashed into his hand. 

 

“Were they good today?” Castiel asked rubbing Robin’s belly. 

 

“Robin’s been talking back all day.” Dean teased. “Very vocal baby boy. He seemed to squeal something at everything today.”

 

“My favorite is when Robin and Christopher's baby talk at each other,” Castiel confessed. “I wonder if they say anything to each other.” 

 

“Me too. I wonder EVERY DAY.” Dean laughed as Castiel laughed. “God, I love you. You’re the only one who would get shit like that.”

 

“I love you too.” Castiel snorted kissing his mate with love. Blessed every day with his best friend.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat with Bobby who watched Sam running around with Gabriel in the pool, as the twins and Eileen sat in the kiddy pool near the adults. The water wasn’t very deep and the twins were enjoying splashing in the water. 

Dean every so often fixed the small floaties on his son’s arms which didn’t help in the inch water they were in but they looked so cute in it, Dean insisted they keep them on.  Eileen got up moving to follow her brother but Bobby got up quickly bringing her back. 

 

“No no, big pool is for big kids who can swim,” Bobby spoke placing her back into the small baby pool where the babies were crawling and splashing. When she got up again, Bobby sat her down and signed it to her explaining the rules. She started to cry signing back to him. “She is her father’s child.”

 

“What is she saying?” Dean snorted. 

 

“Big girl.” Bobby signed what she signed. “Stop trying to grow up so fast.” Bobby picked her up kissing her face repeatedly before walking towards the big pool. “I’ll walk her in it for a bit.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll be here,” Dean spoke sticking his feet in the baby pool as the boys grabbed onto his toes. Dean wiggled his toes causing the boys to laugh. Robin buried his face into the water making bubbles before coming up and laughing. Christopher mimicked him causing a spill of laughter from the boys. 

 

Dean pulled out his phone recording the boys which he sent to Castiel, Dean smiled to himself when Castiel sent heart emojis. It wasn’t long before Castiel called.

 

“Are my boys swimming?” Castiel asked as Dean chuckled. 

 

“In an inch of water, but yeah.” Dean chuckled as Robin splashed rapidly, causing Christopher to squeal. 

 

“Did you put sunscreen on them?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Every half an hour?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at his watch before mentally cursing and picking up Christopher spraying sunscreen on him.

 

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed like he knew, despite the fact he only did when they first got in. Christopher giggled in laughter as Dean reapplied the sunscreen.

 

“...are you doing it now?” Castiel laughed as Dean scoffed. 

 

“No….” Dean lied rubbing it into Christopher’s skin. “Come on, would I forget something like that?” Castiel laughed softly, knowing Dean’s lying voice by now. Castiel twirled his pen in his hand smiling. “So what are you doing?

 

“I’m just eating a salad for lunch,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Are you going to eat anything besides rabbit food?” Dean teased as Castiel rolled his eyes. 

 

“I actually like rabbit food.” Castiel teased back. 

 

“I think we need to file for divorce.” Dean snorted as Castiel laughed. 

 

“Because I eat like I want to live longer than thirty?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Yeah, health is against my religion,” Dean spoke as Castiel rolled his eyes. “And my children will not be subjected to your torture.”

 

“See this is part of my plan, all their baby food is...DU DU DU DUM!...healthy.” Castiel teased.

 

“You bastard.” Dean snorted loudly putting Christopher back in the water. “They are just children!” 

 

“Muhahaha!” Castiel laughed as Dean picked up Robin putting more sunscreen on him. 

 

“Mr. Novak, you have a call,” Sarah spoke. 

 

“I got to go.” Castiel sighed. “My plans for making our babies healthy is going to have to put on hold till I get home.” 

 

“Alright,” Dean stated as he sighed sadly. “I love you. Miss you.”

 

“Love you too.” Castiel spoke before sadly hanging up and moving to answer the phone.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel moved to pick up the cooler from their car, the babies in the car seat with the door opened. The babies were making noises at each other, as Dean and Castiel set up the cabin they were staying at for the weekend. 

 

Dean came grabbing the remaining of the food, before walking into the house placing the bags on the table. Castiel set the cooler next to him on the counter giving Dean a loving kiss. Castiel moved to get the boys.

 

They had decided on a family getaway to a cabin in the woods, which he was the one who insisted on it. A friend of his let them borrow the Cabin and Castiel thought it would be a nice change of scenery. Dean wasn’t much for camping so...this was a happy medium. 

 

Castiel carried the boys on both hips as he walked them in and placed them in the playpen. Dean putting the food away before Castiel locked the car and came back inside. Dean already getting started with their meals. Castiel smiled putting on the music, Dean smiled at him as Castiel picked up Robin and started to dance with him. Robin laughed as Castiel twirled him, Dean watching them as he cut up some spices for their meal. 

 

Castiel tilted Robin back who broke out in laughter at the feeling, Christopher started to whimper wanting to be held up as well. Castiel leaned in scooping him up and dancing with his very handsome boys who adored him. 

 

When a knock on the door made Dean jump, his finger bleeding from a wrong cut. Castiel turned towards the door just as surprised as Castiel put the boys down in the playpen. Castiel watched Dean scramble to cover the wound as Castiel turned towards the door. 

 

“You okay?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded bleeding through the rag when another knock got their attention. Castiel moved to the door protectively, no one should be out here let alone know they were here. “Who is it?”

 

The door knocked again as Castiel hesitantly reached for the door, Castiel yanked it open as two men shoved through. Castiel was taken back as one of the men closed the door behind them. 

 

“What the hell-” Castiel choked out seeing Cain standing in his living room, the second man looked out the window to make sure they weren’t followed. Cain smiled kneeling down to the boys, offering them small stuff animals from his pocket which the boys took happily.

 

“Hi, cuties.” Cain ruffled their hair as Christopher mouthed at the toy.

 

“I don’t think we were followed.” The second man spoke as Cain stood. 

 

“Perfect. Sorry for the bother.” Cain spoke as he noticed Dean bleeding. “Nicked yourself good.”

 

“Thanks to you.” Dean bit back as Cain ushered for the younger man to tend to Dean. The young man came over pulling a pouch from his side and tended to the wound.

 

“What part of staying out of our lives did you miss?” Castiel spoke.

 

“Hey, you are a politician. We are citizens.” Cain spoke. “We just wanted to voice some...concerns or opinions.” 

 

“Like you could vote, you’re wanted.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“I voted for you.” The other spoke as Castiel turned. “I thought your campaign promises we genuine.” 

 

“Well, thank you.” Castiel crossed his arms as the other man went back to fixing up Dean’s finger. 

 

“There are humans who hide like Dean. Who voted and live among you.” Cain spoke. “Humans who want you to help better their lives where they won’t live in hiding.”

 

“I’m only a mayor. I can’t do much if at all anything.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Pass a law to ban human hunting in the city,” Cain spoke.

 

“That’s nothing.” Castiel scoffed. “If humans are found they will just be tossed off to another state to be killed.”

 

“It’s a start and a relief for humans who are too scared to sleep at night afraid hunters will shoot them in their sleep,” Cain spoke. “Might be nice for a change.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Castiel sighed nodding. “But it’s not like I can change people’s opinion on caring about humans.”

 

“Who knows. You got your way with people.” Cain spoke before ushering his companion to come. “We should go.” 

 

“I-It was an honor to meet you.” The man spoke holding out his hand to Castiel which he shook.  

 

“Thank you for the vote,” Castiel stated honestly. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Ash.” The man confessed. “Big fan. I-I actually have a gift if you don’t mind.” The man dug into his bag pulling out some knitted beanies and mittens. “Made you and your family some.” Castiel took them looking at the detail which showed hard work put into it. “Vote for CW. Castiel Winchester.”

 

“I really appreciate this Ash, thank you,” Castiel confessed. 

 

“Ash, we talked about this,” Cain spoke. 

 

“No, you talked. I didn’t listen.” Ash pointed out as Cain rolled his eyes. “Later, Mr. Mayor, sir.” Ash saluted as Castiel watched them go. 

 

“What an odd one,” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him lightly smacking Dean with the glove. 

 

“Be nice, he voted for me,” Castiel spoke as he looked at the stitches on Dean’s hand. “That looks like it hurts.” 

 

“Yeah, Ash gave me something in a baggy for the pain,” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced to see what. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked.

 

“Tossed it,” Dean spoke.

 

“What was it?” Castiel gasped taken back.

 

“Let me put it this way, It wasn’t basil,” Dean spoke as Castiel snorted getting the hint.

 

“Go lay down, you pothead.” Castiel playfully slapped him. “I got dinner.”

 

“Don’t want me to lose another finger?” Dean joked at his stitched one. 

 

“Sorry, I only date men with ten fingers and toes.” Castiel teased as Dean picked up Robin who needed a nap. 

 

“Will you take nine and a half?” Dean joked at his injured finger.

 

“Ooh...sorry no...Looks like I have to file for divorce.” Castiel playfully winced. 

 

“But...what if I was just your fuck buddy?” Dean winked as Castiel snorted.

 

“...You could be my side piece material with nine fingers.” Castiel stated as Dean beamed. “...I swear if their first words are bad words, I’m blaming you.” 

 

“See, mommy’s going to blame me because mommy uses the most cuss words.” Dean poked Robin’s nose as Robin blinked tiredly up at him.

 

“I do not. You do!” Castiel spoke with a laugh. “I’m a politician. Have you ever heard a politician cuss?” 

 

“See, and mommy lies like one too.” Dean teased as Castiel chucked a carrot at Dean. “Ouch! Now the Domestic assault begins, Mommy’s going to have to pay me off like all Politicians do.” Castiel rolled his eyes going back to cooking laughing at Dean’s dumb comments. Dean rocking Robin to sleep. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel tiredly opened his eyes feeling eyes on him as he blinked tiredly. Christopher sat on the floor of their bedroom gnawing on the chocolates Dean had given him last night for their anniversary after the boys were put down in their cribs. Christopher was covered in chocolate and gumming the pieces from the box. Castiel sat up, looking at the baby who glanced up at him. 

 

“...Enjoyed yourself, eh?” Castiel blinked annoyed as Christopher smiled reaching for him. Castiel moved to pick him up before shoving the half-eaten chocolate into his mouth as he walked out of the room. He glanced around to see if his brother was also an escape artist, seeing the house a little distressed, most likely from Christopher’s exploring. 

 

Castiel walked towards the nursery, seeing Robin sleeping peacefully in the bed like a good boy. Christopher was definitely a naughty boy. Castiel moved to the bathroom to wash him free of the chocolate in the bathtub. Christopher reached for his mommy as he washed him. Castiel kissed his little hands, which smelled sweet of chocolate before he chuckled. 

 

“I’m supposed to be mad at you and you’re supposed to be grounded somehow.” Castiel laughed giving him kisses as Christopher made noises. “Those chocolates were expensive but lucky for you, mommy and daddy ate all the liquor ones.” Christopher touched Castiel’s face as he sighed with love, Castiel moved to kiss his hand. 

 

“I guess we can keep your chocolate binging a secret.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“No,” Christopher spoke his first word as Castiel covered his mouth in happiness. He normally missed moments like this since he worked. Castiel wiped his tears laughing.

 

“No? You want to tell daddy you ate all the expensive chocolate?” Castiel spoke as Christopher laughed just because Mommy was laughing. “Did you want to tell daddy what a bad boy you are?!” Castiel spoke in a baby voice as Christopher laughed harder splashing in the water. 

 

“No!” Christopher giggled as Castiel continued to laugh finishing cleaning Christopher before taking him out of the water and in a warm towel. Castiel moved towards the changing table, getting him in a fresh diaper and changed into warm clothes. 

 

Castiel put Christopher down in the play area before he cleaned up the mess on the ground. Careful not to wake up Dean, since after the night they had, might be nursing a hangover...and might be sore.

 

Castiel saved what he could of the chocolates and tossed the rest away, cleaning the wood of the chocolate was easy. Christopher made a noise which gained Castiel’s attention, Castiel washed his hands and carried Christopher out to the porch to look at the beautiful sunrise on the swing. 

 

“Beautiful, huh, little man?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Mmm. No.” Christopher spoke as Castiel laughed holding him in a hug, knowing that was the only word he knew.

 

“I work every day to make your life easier.” Castiel pet Christopher’s hair with love. “I want a day in your life you won’t ever have to hide what you are...and what your daddy is.” Castiel watched Christopher look towards the sky curiously. 

 

“I never want you to live a life of fear, and despite being blessed with my ears...I want you not to ever forget the beautiful humanity you have inside you. No matter what you hear, or how hateful people that fear speak…” Castiel explained. 

 

“I want you to remember I love you, and your first word was no. I want you to scream it at their stupid heads saying stupid words...okay? They are wrong about humans and I’m right because mommy is always right. Daddy learned that the hard way.” Castiel puffed up his chest, his hair standing on end as Christopher’s laughter calmed him down.

 

“Castiel, who are you talking to?” Dean yawned coming out with Robin who looked awake now, he must have woken Dean up.

 

“I’m talking to Christopher,” Castiel explained as Dean eyed him.

 

“You do realize Christopher is only nine months,” Dean commented tiredly.

 

“He understands,” Castiel stated as Christopher looked at Dean. “Daddy thinks you can’t understand me. Is daddy smart?”

 

“...Um...no.” Christopher looked at his fingers, as Dean’s eyes widened. 

 

“Did he just say?” Dean choked out. 

 

“That you’re dumb, um...yeah.” Castiel chuckled as Dean took a seat next to him happily. 

 

“His first word!” Dean beamed as he kissed Christopher on the head. “Is that the first time he said it?”

 

“He said it twice this morning,” Castiel spoke. “First word no.”

 

“Awh, Robin is it your turn yet?!” Dean laughed. “We should make him say yes. So that way we can argue through them. Like, We use the babies to say yes or no.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Castiel laughed as Dean looked at Christopher.

 

“Say your word.” Dean cooed.

 

“No.” Christopher giggled as Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“See it works!” Dean laughed as Castiel snorted.

 

“I’m leaving you.” Castiel nuzzled into him. 

 

“No!” Christopher repeated as Dean ruffled his hair. Robin curled onto Dean’s chest enjoying the sunrise together.


	17. Peese

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel kissed Robin and Christopher goodbye as Dean held their suitcases, Crowley held both boys as Christopher fussed hating being held in general except by mommy or daddy. 

 

“We’ll be back soon, loves,” Castiel spoke as he kissed their toes before he walked towards the door. Dean held the door for him, as he walked out towards the car. Dean put their suitcases in the back as Castiel got into the passenger seat. Dean got in looking back towards the door before he started the car. “Awh, you miss them already.”

 

Dean turned to him, shaking his head no. Trying to stop himself from looking upset. 

 

“It’s okay, they are around you one hundred percent of the time, It’s okay to be weird without them.” Castiel took his hand as Dean squeeze back. 

 

“It’s my birthday, and we promised one weekend to ourselves,” Dean spoke giving one last look towards the car. “Besides, it gives them bonding time with grandpa.”

 

“Exactly.” Castiel comforted his mate with love. “It will be okay. It’s just one weekend.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Dean waved him off before giving the door a glance. “I’m fine.”

 

“Then why haven’t you drove away?” Castiel asked as Dean looked towards the door. 

 

“I-I am. I just...am making sure everything is okay before we drive off. Don’t want to have to turn around.” Dean lied glancing at the door again. 

 

“...Do you need me to drive?” Castiel asked as Dean sucked in air, taking a second before getting out of the car. Castiel hopped into the front seat as Dean got into the passenger. Castiel took his hand again giving it a loving squeeze as Dean wiped some tears from his eyes. Castiel kissed his hand as they drove off to their hotel. 

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean entered the hotel suite, it was large and beautiful. Dean smiled looking around as Castiel put their stuff down. Dean plopped on the bed enjoying the feeling of the large hotel bed, as Castiel plopped next to him. 

 

“This is beautiful.” Dean breathed. 

 

“This is why I wanted a weekend with you to myself.” Castiel hummed before getting up. “The hotel is nice but the weekend I got planned is nicer.”

 

“All in an effort to make my birthday special.” Dean turned to look at him.

 

“No, all in an effort to bed you.” Castiel joked causing Dean to laugh. “What? I wanted more than a quicky.” 

 

“You’re stupid.” Dean kissed him. “All you have to do is ask.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Castiel hummed as he kissed Dean back easily. “But I was hoping to keep you in bed all weekend…”

 

“Hm.” Dean smiled straddling him, Castiel smiled pulling off his shirt with care. 

 

“Not only because It’s your birthday…” Castiel whispered as Dean moved to unbuckle Castiel’s pants. “But because I’m due for a heat.” 

 

“You fucking spoil me.” Dean beamed giving Castiel’s pants a rough tug, Castiel laughed moving to climb up higher on the bed. Dean moving up he pulled Castiel’s hair lustfully putting his head back, which Castiel moaned. “Letting me devour you all weekend for my birthday while you’re purring for my cock.” 

 

Dean pressed his bulge against Castiel’s ass, which Castiel on his hands and knees eyed him looking back at his lover. 

 

“I like when you pull my hair,  _ daddy _ .” Castiel teased him as Dean smirked pulling down his underwear with a rough tug, Castiel gasped in surprise as Dean’s fingers teased his needy hole. Castiel’s eyes flashed blue at the touch. 

 

“That is a very naughty word, you said,” Dean spoke giving Castiel a loving tug on his hair. “Calling me daddy like that and we might never leave this room.” Castiel’s tail slid around Dean’s waist as Dean watched his tail sliding down Dean’s pants with need. “Very bad kitty.”

 

“I got a present for you, daddy,” Castiel spoke leaning over to their bags, he pulled out a small box handing it to Dean as Dean kicked off his pants. Dean eyed him before taking the box, pulling it open and a collar was inside with a bell and name tag. 

 

“Property of Daddy, huh?” Dean eyed him with lust as Castiel beamed at Dean’s excitement on the collar. “Come here.” Castiel moved to kneel in front of him as Dean snapped the collar in place. Castiel smiled innocently at him, as his tail wagged teasingly. “Good kitty.” 

 

Castiel purred as Dean forced him onto his back, Castiel beamed as he could see how hard Dean was in his underwear. Castiel felt Dean turning him back onto his knees which Castiel did. His back to his mate as Dean once again teased his hole with his fingertips. 

 

“Let’s play a game.” Dean purred. “You aren’t allowed to make a noise louder than the bell on your collar. If you do. I get to cum inside like I want. Otherwise, I’ll come on your stomach like you want...wanna play kitten?”

 

“I-I’m not on any birth control,” Castiel warned him turning to lay on his back but Dean’s face read it all. He didn’t care. Castiel blushed at his mate's risky behavior. Though they used to have sex without condoms or protection all the time, the fact was...Since the boys. They haven’t risked it...but now? “W-What if I get pregnant?” 

 

“...You’ll have nine months to remind you about tonight.” Dean hummed as Castiel blushed. He wasn’t opposed to more kids…

 

“All I have to do is keep quiet?” Castiel blushed as he opened his legs to Dean. Dean smirked seeing the slick spilling from Castiel’s hole and the blue glow in his eyes. Dean smiled down at his mate, as he moved on top of him. Fingers teasing Castiel’s hole as Dean slid one into him. Castiel moaned as Dean rocked it teasingly slow. Prepping his mate for his cock, which throbbed with need. 

 

“Be a good boy,” Dean spoke as he pulled his fingers out as he moved to position himself at his hole. Castiel looked down seeing Dean slowly sliding into him. Castiel sucked in air, arching his back as Dean entered him. Dean moaned once he was complete inside, Castiel panting as he looked down at their connected bodies. “Ready to lose?”

 

“Sorry, not going to let you win because it’s your birth-” Castiel cut off as Dean thrusted into him. Castiel gasped as the bell around his neck jingled at their movements. Castiel panted as Dean thrusts were rough and deep. Castiel threw his head back letting out low moans. Dean aiming for the perfect spot each time.

 

Castiel held onto Dean, moaning and panting as he started to meet his thrusts. Dean smirking down at his mate who pulled him closer. 

 

“Getting a bit loud.” Dean teased as Castiel let go of Dean to cover his mouth, trying not to scream at his mouths thrusts. God, this was too good. Castiel bit his own lip, his body shaking as Dean thrusted just the way Castiel wanted and needed. Castiel moved his hands away moving to press Dean back and riding him desperately.

 

“I’m so close!” Castiel moaned his eyes so blue as Castiel moaned loudly. 

 

“You’re louder than the bell.” Dean moaned as he thrusted up to meet him. 

 

“I-I don’t care. Fuck me, baby!” Castiel moaned loudly, the bed squeaking at the movements. “I’m so close! Knock me up, daddy, Knock me up.” 

 

Castiel gasped as they put their foreheads together, rolling their hips together. Dean gripping Castiel’s hips as he shoved himself as deeply as he could go. Splashing cum deep inside his mate with a groan as Castiel rolled himself through it. 

 

“Knock me up, daddy. Knock me up.” Castiel arched his back as he shivered and came through his orgasm. Panting roughly as he collapsed on Dean, Dean holding him close as Castiel hummed catching his breath. “Happy birthday, daddy.” 

 

“Stop, I-I am nowhere near a round two.” Dean wheezed as Castiel laughed giving him loving peck.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean bolted up to the house seeing the twins in their playpen, Dean moved to them planting kisses to their faces as the boys giggled.

 

“I missed you so much!” Dean spoke as the babies laughed. 

 

“Where’s Castiel?” Crowley asked looking out the door as Dean turned to look at him. 

 

“Castiel took a plane back this morning, he needed to work,” Dean spoke standing. “He thought he was going to have the full four days but three days was plenty.” 

 

“Busy boy.” Crowley sighed. “I worry about him, he’s always running about.”

 

“He has goals but he is smart,” Dean explained. “Won’t run himself out.”

 

“What did you guys do all weekend?” Crowley asked.

 

“Mostly slept and ate room service.” Dean shrugged his lie. “Normal boring shit. Anything exciting happen with the boys?” 

 

“Robin’s been trying to speak,” Crowley spoke. “But not there yet.” 

 

“It’s okay Robin, it’s not a race.” Dean picked him up a gave him a kiss. “He’ll talk when he has something to say.” 

 

“Well, I should be getting home.” Crowley touched Dean’s shoulder. “Boys are growing better than I expected. I wouldn’t be too worried about them.”

 

“Thanks, dad,” Dean spoke kissing Robin cheek as Crowley left before he moved to pick up Christopher as well. “Were you good for grandpa?”

 

“No,” Christopher spoke touching Dean’s face.

 

“No?” Dean snorted carrying his boys upstairs to give them a bath.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held up the false pregnancy test as Dean came in with soup, Dean glanced up at the test as the very sick Castiel stayed home with a fever and horrible vomiting.

 

“Not pregnant,” Castiel spoke plopping on the bed as Dean cursed to himself.

 

“Next time,” Dean spoke snapping his figures as Castiel scoffed. 

 

“We still have babies at home, we can wait till they are at least no longer babies,” Castiel spoke tiredly as Dean put a blanket on him.

 

“Hey, you were the one begging me to knock you up.” Dean teased

 

“I was in heat.” Castiel groaned as Dean snickered kissing his forehead repeatedly. 

 

“I made you soup,” Dean commented. 

 

“I’ll just vomit and I’m not for that life.” Castiel groaned.

 

“It might feel nice to vomit food instead of stomach acid,” Dean argued as Castiel shrugged.

 

“I guess.” Castiel sighed. “How is Christopher?” 

 

“Assuming he’s sick with what you got. His fever is down.” Dean spoke. “I just got him down for a nap.”

 

“Good.” Castiel laid back as Robin crawled into the room, Dean turned moving to pick him up off the ground. 

 

“No no, you can’t be in here,” Dean spoke as Robin whimpered looking at Castiel, pouting tears filling his eyes.

 

“Awh, my love.” Castiel whispered as Robin started to cry. 

 

“Mommy’s sick buddy.” Dean kissed Robin. “We are the only ones not infected with the zombie virus.” Castiel tossed a pillow at him which Dean avoided. 

 

“Peese?” Robin sniffed as the parents turned to look at him, Robin opened and closed his hand to his mommy. 

 

“Peese?” Dean repeated. “Did you say please?”

 

“Mmm. Peese.” Robin spoke sniffing. 

 

“His first word is please?” Castiel sniffed so in love. “What a cutie.” 

 

“Come on buddy, I got some baby food with your name on it,” Dean spoke as Robin started to cry, leading to the loud crying of Christopher.

 

“I got the sick one.” Castiel got up. “It’s better since I don’t want you or Robin sick.” 

 

“Alright, then I’ll leave it to you.” Dean spoke as Castiel picked up Christopher from his crib and carried him back to his own to care for him.”

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean worked on the toilet using the wrench to try to get it unclogged by whatever got shoved down there by the twins. He could hear the twins giggling in their playpen, which Dean focused on the toilet. Dean got the first pipe off shaking the pipe out coming out a rubber ducky, Castiel’s watch, three pens and Dean’s headphones which explained where those went. Dean sighed as he heard steps behind him. 

 

Dean turned looking over his shoulder to see Christopher standing there, standing on two feet. Dean eyed him and his diaper in his hands as Christopher handed it to Dean. 

 

“...You can walk…” Dean sighed as Christopher plopped onto his butt unable to stand for too long. “T-...That’s so great...for our toilet.” Dean spoke turning he went to put the diaper back on Christopher before Christopher turned and crawled out of the bathroom with a giggle. 

 

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket, sending Castiel a text to bring home stuff to keep their toddlers out of everything when he heard the toilet in the guest room flush. Dean groaned moving to stop his toddler from clogging the pipes in there too.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“My little one-year-olds!” Castiel snapped a picture of them in their little suits as he instantly posted it to Instagram smiling at it. The boys were dressed in matching black suits for their little birthday. Robin already trying to snatch off his shoe and Christopher wanting to try to walk some more. Castiel kissed them both.

 

“Peese?” Robin whined hating the shoes as he kicked his feet, he reached a hand down trying to free himself. “Peese.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Castiel took off his shoes which Robin stopped whining and calmed wiggling his toes. Christopher held his arms up wanting down as Castiel listened taking him out of the highchair. Christopher attempted to stand and took a few steps before plopping down on his butt. Christopher giggled moving to continue to try.

 

“I can’t believe they are a year.” Dean spoke sneaking to pick up Robin.

 

“It seems like yesterday they were just born.” Castiel confessed.

 

“Technically it was a year today.” Dean spoke. 

 

“To be technical it was at four fourteen this morning and they are one year and something hours.” Castiel looked at his clock.

 

“My heart,” Dean spoke as Robin squealed being tickled by Dean. “Come help daddy make burgers.” Robin was whisked away as Castiel turned to talk to his father and Bobby. Castiel has been so busy he barely had time to see Dean and his kids let alone his family next door. 

 

“So, dad. You have been looking into the likelihood of Dean and I being able to produce again right?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Of course. It’s part of my research, but I can’t give you an exact number. I’m surprised you got the twin.” Crowley explained as Castiel nodded. “Why?”

 

“I think Dean wants more kids some day, and I don’t want to get his hopes up if it’s...impossible, you know?” Castiel winced.

 

“It’s not impossible, you got the twins.” Bobby reassured.

 

“I know, but we tried again for a baby on his birthday, I was in heat. It was all the right elements we would need but nothing happened.” Castiel spoke. “I mean, maybe that’s a sign.”

 

“You can just not worry about it, and let it happen naturally,” Bobby reassured. “Stress and worrying about it isn’t going to help.”

 

“I agree. If it happens it happens.” Crowley spoke. “Why is Dean insisting-?” 

 

“No,” Castiel spoke. “He doesn’t even know I’m looking into it. I’m just worried is all.”

 

“Why?” Crowley spoke. “You know if there is an issue...it’s because…”

 

“...” Castiel said nothing. Dean’s humanity. The fact this was a mixed species relationship. They weren’t ever supposed to have children. He knew he should be grateful for what he was given, but a part of him knew Dean’s heart broke when the test came back negative. Dean...knew it was because of what he was...and he hated Dean to blame himself. 

 

“Besides the twins are enough for now-” Crowley explained.

 

“Yes, Yes of course.” Castiel blew it off. He loved his father but he didn’t understand. Crowley and Bobby were a normal biological couple. They didn’t have to worry about infertility.

 

“Big brother!” Sam ran over jumping into Castiel’s arms as Castiel laughed with love. 

 

“What’s up?” Castiel nuzzled the little mouse.

 

“Can my best friend come over?” Sam asked as Castiel looked up at Gabriel who was standing there.

 

“...Isn’t he already over?” Castiel asked.

 

“I promised mommy I would ask.” Sam blinked.

 

“I think you were supposed to ask before he came over.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“But then I would have to wait for him to get here.” Sam blinked confused. 

 

“Okay. He can come enjoy the party.” Castiel shook his head with a smile as Sam and Gabriel took off to play with Christopher who was playing with his toys in the open playpen. 

Castiel smiled softly watching the boys play with the toddler. Happy to just enjoy the day without worrying about the future.

 


	18. Start of change

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean felt Castiel’s body pressed against his, Dean rubbing his mate’s back with love as he sat listening to the birds of the morning day. Castiel had to go to work soon but Dean liked to wake up with him and get some warm food in his belly before Castiel went to work. Castiel never had an alarm since Dean seemed to be his wake up human alarm. Dean checked his watch before rubbing his back with love. 

 

“Time for work, love,” Dean whispered as Castiel barely opened his eyes nuzzling back into Dean.

 

“I don’t wanna,” Castiel whispered back as he pouted at Dean. 

 

“God, the twins do the same thing,” Dean commented as Castiel laughed softly eyeing him before straddling Dean kissing him repeatedly. Castiel...has been a little needier as of late. Making sure they had sex at least once a day which was a lot more than they normally did. 

Which they did once every week or two. Ever since the pregnancy test came back negative. 

Though Castiel said this was fine and he was okay with it being negative. Dean said the same thing.

 

...I think they both knew they didn’t believe it.

 

Castiel rolled his hips lustfully as Castiel softly slid Dean’s hardening cock from his boxers, rubbing his cock in his hands. Dean let out a moan as Castiel moved over Dean’s cock. Dean watched Castiel slide down onto him. Castiel closing his eyes in pleasure as Dean flipped him moving to rock deeply into his lover. 

 

Castiel pulled Dean into a rough kiss, opening his legs wider to his lover. Castiel rocked against Dean moaning and panting. Keeping it down to stop the toddlers from waking. Gripping Dean with love as the quicky led to their rough orgasms. Castiel panted shuttering as he looked down at their connection. Cum spilling out of Castiel’s hole as Castiel collapsed back onto the bed. Dean pulled out as he panted collapsing next to him. 

 

“I’ll start making breakfast.” Dean gave him a kiss before Dean got up getting out of bed sliding some clothes on and went to make breakfast.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean leave before he put pillows under his butt keeping his hips up, okay...so maybe he did want to have another child with Dean. 

 

Castiel sighed giving his belly a rub, it was dumb but...Dean and him never tried for a child. They got the twins but...now that Castiel and Dean secretly wanted one...he worried they wouldn’t get so lucky. Castiel refused to talk to Dean about it and acted like he didn’t care if they had another or not. But...he did. He didn’t want Dean to feel like it was his fault they couldn’t produce a child.

 

So he was secretly making an effort in hopes something would... _ stick.  _ Castiel glanced at his watch with a sigh, he had to get to work. Castiel got up the cum now dry on his thigh as he moved to shower. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam stared at his mother as Bobby took his temperature, Sam eyed him with hope as Bobby sighed.

 

“You don’t have a fever.” Bobby sighed. “Are you sure you are sick?”

 

“Yes.” Sam lied as Bobby eyed him with care. 

 

“Okay. Your father and I can’t stay with you today, So it looks like you’ll have to go to Dean’s house.” Bobby sighed as Sam nodded sickly, Bobby went to call Dean as Sam looked to make sure his mom was gone before he moved to pack his bags with things he needed. He then climbed back into bed before his mom came back. “Alright, sick one. Let’s go.” Sam pretended to cough as he grabbed his backpack, Bobby softly picked him up carrying him next door. Bobby knocked on the door as Castiel answered.

 

“Hey, Sam?” Castiel spoke as Bobby handed Sam over to Castiel who held him with love. “Not feeling good?” 

 

“No, Mommy said I can stay with Dean,” Sam spoke laying his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

 

“Are you sure Dean doesn’t mind? Bobby asked. 

 

“Of course not, he adores Sam,” Castiel spoke as he kissed Sam’s head. Sam nuzzled into him wrapping his tail around his mothers. 

 

“You be good okay?” Bobby’s tail rubbed with Sam’s.

 

“Okay, Mommy. I promise.” Sam spoke as Bobby’s tail let go and he went back towards his house. Castiel carried Sam to the couch, sitting him down before wrapping a blanket around him and touching his head.

 

“You don’t have a fever,” Castiel spoke as Sam blinked innocently at him. “Okay, do you want some breakfast?” Sam nodded as Castiel put on a kids tv show before walking to the kitchen. Dean had finished breakfast before Sam came, and was tending to one of the boys who were waking up. 

 

Dean came back in with Robin who was rubbing his eyes tiredly slowly waking up. Castiel beamed, moving to pick up Robin from Dean’s arms kissing him with love. Robin rubbed his eyes before Dean placed him in the baby high chair. Castiel handed Dean sam’s plate before cursing.

 

“I got to go to work,” Castiel explained moving to give Dean a kiss. Dean watched him go before he walked over to Sam handing him the plate. Dean kneeled down eyeing Sam suspiciously checking his forehead before noticing the backpack. Sam gave him a nervous smile as Dean simply took the backpack checking it. Inside were Sam’s normal clothes, his piggy bank and a map for the bus.

 

“....Running away again?” Dean frowned raising an eyebrow.

 

“No!” Sam defended as he went through his flyers pointing to the hospital Sam circled it with Crayon. Dean eyed it. “Gabriel is sick in the hospital, and he hates hospitals. I just wanted to visit him…” Dean took a second making a judgment call on if he was telling the truth or not before he sighed. 

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked.

 

“He got his throat cut out!” Sam beamed showing him his tonsils. “He can only eat ice cream now!” Dean broke a smile at that. 

 

“You mean he got his tonsils removed,” Dean explained.

 

“That’s what I said! He’s missing a throat now!” Sam beamed, Dean chuckled to himself trying to keep the mean mugging up.

 

“...So you’re not sick?” Dean asked.

 

“I threw bread into the toilet with orange juice.” Sam explained his ‘throw up’. 

 

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Dean asked. 

 

“I didn’t want to be a bother…” Sam explained shyly as Dean sighed. 

 

“It’s too early to visit Gabriel. We can visit him at a reasonable time.” Dean spoke forcing the blanket off Sam. “Till then you are helping me with the twins as punishment.”

 

“How is  _ that _ a punishment?!” Sam beamed running over to Robin. “Can I feed him?” Sam moved to grab the baby food which Robin blinked happily to see him. 

 

“Yes, but make sure you don’t make a mess,” Dean spoke as Christopher started to fuss. “I’ll be back.”

 

“Dean, how did you know I was lying?” Sam blinked as Dean turned looking at him. 

 

“Because I was once your age.” Dean laughed. “And I was also trouble...which explains why the  _ twins _ are trouble.” 

 

Dean went to get Christopher but the toddler decided to help himself out of his crib and go to Dean to cry instead. Dean chuckled as Christopher held his hands up sobbing his eyes out. 

 

“ _ I was coming _ .” Dean laughed with love at the toddler as the child continued to fuss.

 

“Uhp.” Christopher sobbed stomping his feet. “Uhhhp.”

 

“Up?” Dean hummed, Christopher nodded his head. Dean picked him up calming the child as Christopher nuzzled into his father holding his arm with his tail. Robin mouthed at the baby spoon as Sam fed him with care. Robin mostly getting it on his mouth instead of in his mouth. Dean chuckled deciding a bath was due soon.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam walked into the hospital holding his piggy bank, it jiggled with the loose coin as Dean pressed the stroller with the boys inside curiously looking around. Dean had called Gabriel’s parents and had gotten the room number before coming over so it was all settled now. Sam paused next to the gift shop and walked in sliding his piggy bank on the table, which the young worker blinked at his cuteness. 

 

“Your biggest and bestest stuffed toy please,” Sam spoke as the lady smiled at his cuteness. 

 

“Sam, how about you pick one,” Dean spoke handing her actual dollars before Sam came back with a medium mouse plush doll. Sam hugged to his chest as Dean kneeled down. “A little you, huh?”

 

“So he won’t miss me,” Sam confessed as Dean ruffled his hair before handing back the piggy bank. 

 

“Here, you keep it for something you want next time,” Dean spoke as Sam slid the piggy bank back into his bag before walking towards his room. Sam practically ran in seeing Gabriel scooping up some yogurt into his mouth. Gabriel beamed glancing up as Sam ran over.

 

“Gabe! Gabe! I missed you!” Sam ran over and climbed onto the bed as Gabriel hugged him. 

 

“I missed you too.” Gabriel hummed his throat bothering him as Sam handed over the Mouse stuffed animal. 

 

“I got this for you!” Sam confessed hugging him again before Gabriel got a look at the toy. 

 

“Look! It’s you!” Gabriel spoke hugging it before he turned to his mother who was gushing over the twins. “Mommy, can I have Sam’s present?” 

 

“My present?” Sam asked confused with blush on his face.

 

“I told him you were coming so he said he wanted to get you something.” Gabriel’s mother confessed handing Gabriel over a bag which he handed to Sam. 

 

“Open it.” Gabriel giggled as Sam pulled out a panda which he instantly hugged. 

 

“A panda like you!” Sam squealed as the boys laughed. 

 

“Now we will never miss each other.” Gabriel laughed holding his ‘Sam’.

 

“I’m glad because I miss you always.” Sam nuzzled his ‘Gabe’ and the real gabe. Dean smiled watching the boys hug and talk, letting them enjoy the time they had.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Awh, so Sammy lied just to see his friend?” Castiel asked as he brushed his teeth, Dean stood in the doorway as Dean eyed him watching his mate getting ready for bed. 

 

“It was very cute,” Dean confessed. “I promised not to tell your dad and mom if he went to school tomorrow.” 

 

“Very cute and adorable.” Castiel sighed spitting out toothpaste. “...But I see why you caught his lie.”

 

“Why?” Dean laughed.

 

“Because he pulled a ‘you’,” Castiel spoke. “You would have done the same thing just to see me.”

 

“Are you saying you think I’m cute and adorable?” Dean asked moving to hold his waist as Castiel laughed.

 

“Of course.” Castiel hummed as Dean nuzzled him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Come on, tell me that wouldn’t have been something you would do.” 

 

“That’s a total ‘me’.” Dean boasted as Castiel laughed. “But I would have just ordered me a limo to arrive to swoon you.”

 

“...You don’t need a Limo to swoon me.” Castiel whispered.

 

“...but it would have helped out a lot when you refused me constantly.” Dean blinked as Castiel snorted loudly. 

 

“You think I’m that shallow that I would only have fallen for you because of a limo?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Three rides with a bag of bubble gum with your name on it.” Dean winked. “And you would have been  _ begging  _ to be my boyfriend.” Castiel laughed with love as he kissed Dean’s nose before rinsing his mouth and putting his toothbrush away. 

Castiel moved to unmake the bed, Dean moving to brush his teeth now that the sink was free. Castiel climbed into bed, he pulled out a book from the side table eyeing the page he had taken off. Dean paused when he heard fussing from Robin’s room. 

Castiel put the book down moving to get him, Castiel touched Dean’s back letting him know that Castiel was going to retrieve him. Castiel walked towards Robin’s room, Castiel walked in pausing when he saw a man bleeding on the floor in Robin’s room. Robin crying seeing the passed out man.

 

“Dean!” Castiel screamed as he moved to the man on the floor, he turned the man over to see his face seeing Cain on the floor out of it. Dean came in seeing Cain on the floor in surprise. “Cain?! Are you okay?!” 

 

“...Dean’s parents...aren’t nice.” Cain groaned as he tried to get up but collapsed without help. Castiel moved to help him, seeing the gash on his side. 

 

“Take him into our room,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded picking him up with ease and carrying him away as Dean calmed Robin. Castiel carried Cain to the storage chest at the end of the bed for him to sit at. Cain laid back against the bed frame, Castiel looked over the wound which was deep. 

 

“Am I going to make it?” Cain joked as Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

 

“O-Of course.” Castiel lied unsure as he grabbed his phone. He had to call his father, there was no one he knew close enough to a doctor to help. His father was a scientist, so he should know a bit. Castiel called his father, moving away when Dean returned to help. 

 

“What happened?” Dean asked as Cain chuckled. 

 

“I walked into a trap, like an idiot,” Cain explained. “I was clearing out an encampment, got a report that the encampment was in danger. A settlement for some moms and kids. I cleared them out but...I heard a little girl crying. I went to look for her, thinking a girl was separated in the chaos. It was a trap. A fucking recording.” 

 

Castiel left the room, letting Crowley in to tend to Cain. Crowley kneeled down looking at the wound, he winced at the wound but he decided to try to do his best. Cain closed his eyes passing out as Castiel watched Crowley work. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crowley pulled back once he was done tending to the wound, Crowley took off his gloves as he glanced at Dean and Castiel. 

 

“I think your friend will live. He needs to rest.” Crowley spoke. 

 

“Dean and I will carry him to a guest room,” Castiel explained. 

 

“Who is he?” Crowley asked.

 

“A friend. He was mugged.” Castiel lied as Crowley nodded.

 

“He really needs a hospital.” Crowley breathed.

 

“He has no health insurance. He doesn’t want to go.” Castiel held himself as Crowley hesitantly nodded. 

 

“Okay.” Crowley nodded patting his back collected his stuff. “Call me if you need anything else.” 

 

“Thanks, dad,” Castiel spoke watching him go as he sighed looking at Cain. “Let’s get him into the guest bed.” Dean nodded moving to help. Making sure Cain was comfortable once put into the bed. “We need to clean up the blood.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Dean spoke. “You have work tomorrow.” 

 

“We can help each other clean up, that way we can get done faster so we can have a quicky before bed.” Castiel patted his chest heading to get the mop. 

 

“How romantic.” Dean snorted as he moved to help. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean drank coffee looking into the guest room, Cain was gone which he wasn’t sure why he was surprised. After being patched up, he left a note saying he owed them one, Dean noticed Castiel was ready to head out the door when he walked over to Dean sighing. 

 

“I’m sure he’s okay,” Castiel spoke giving him a kiss. “I’m sure he will be back to annoy us soon.” Castiel moved to the door as Dean turned.

 

“Cas, that law. The one that stops humans from being hunted down.” Dean spoke. “How is the progress on that going?”

 

“It’s going as well as you think. It's a hard bill to get passed...” Castiel confessed. “But positive is that for humans...I think It will pass.” Castiel gave him a soft smile. 

 

“Why...do you think it will?” Dean spoke softly. 

 

“...Because as fucked up as it is. People don’t hate humans...they are just insignificant to them. It doesn’t change the world. Especially for a small town in the middle of nowhere.” Castiel cringed. “I think...the people who care about saving humans will go to vote. I don’t think anyone would go out of their way if it doesn’t matter to them.” 

 

“...thanks.” Dean nodded with a small smile as Castiel moved to give him a loving kiss before turning and heading to work. Dean said nothing finishing his coffee in silence. The boys still asleep Dean went back to his bedroom and laid on the bed. 

 

Though he had never cared before about humans or animal kinds...why did this bother him so much? He didn’t know Cain well so he didn’t think it was just because of him. However...maybe it was the sick feeling if he was in Cain’s position he would have been fooled by that trap too. A crying child audio playing hidden with a shrapnel bomb attached.

 

Dean couldn’t get rid of that sick feeling in his chest.

 

His parent's jobs were to murder and butcher  _ children, mothers, and fathers. _

 

How many would they have killed if Cain had not intervened?

 

“Daddee?” Robin spoke snapping Dean out of it as Robin stood in the doorway. Dean blinked in surprise by him saying daddy for the first time. Dean didn’t move or speak as Robin walked over and held his arms up to Dean. 

Dean softly picked him up holding him close, Robin nuzzling into him tiredly. Dean held him tightly nuzzling into him back, happy for the comfort this simple touch provided.


	19. Smoothies

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Daddee. Daddee.” Robin repeated as Dean cooked them breakfast, Dean smiled as Castiel helped him cook. 

 

“He hasn’t stopped saying it since he learned it.” Castiel chuckled. “He beat his brother to mommy or daddy.”

 

“I told you not to worry.” Dean spoke. “I told you he would only say something when he was ready.” 

 

“I always worry.” Castiel snorted as Dean laughed as Castiel got the boys tiny plates. “But today, We are going to try solid food for my teething boys.” Castiel placed the tiny plates of potatoes and cut up eggs for the boys in their high chair. 

 

Christopher blinked at the plate as he moved to grab the food with his hands putting it into his mouth. Robin squealed and moved to eat as well. Castiel moved to christopher giving him kisses. 

 

“You are my only hope in getting a mommy.” Castiel spoke as Dean laughed. “Moooommmeee.” Christopher blinked at him continuing to eat as Castiel took a seat next to him. Dean took a seat across from Castiel enjoying his own plate of food as their boys enjoyed solid food.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat at the mall with the boys playing on the small playground in the mall, The boys happily playing on fake sandwiches and playing with the other smaller children. Castiel was doing the normal shopping in the mall, getting things they needed and other things like that. Dean felt someone take a seat next to him as Castiel handed him a shopping bag. 

 

“Here, for you.” Castiel spoke as Dean smiled softly.

 

“For what?” Dean asked as he opened it.

 

“As thanks for letting me live out my dream.” Castiel spoke. “I really appreciate everything you have done for me.” Dean looked down at the giant gum from the candy store, which Dean snickered with laugher nuzzling into his mate. 

 

“I really appreciate you allowing me to be home with our children.” Dean spoke taking his hand as Castiel beamed with love. 

 

“I think we make a good team.” Castiel beamed as Dean chuckled. 

 

“Fuck yeah we do.” Dean hugged him tightly as Castiel closed his eyes holding him back with care. 

 

“Mmmee.” Christopher called as he stood on the giant sandwich. Castiel turned and beamed running over to him kissing him with a hug. 

 

“Did you say mommy?! You said mommy!” Castiel laughed with love as he squished him close. Christopher broke into high pitched giggles as Castiel kissed him repeatedly.

 

“Mmmee!” Robin walked over to him wanting up as Castiel scooped him up as well giving him kisses. Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he just squished them close. Just taking a second to hold them. Dean snapped a photo of the emotional moment as Castiel walked his boys over. 

 

“W-We should get them food.” Castiel wiped his tears. “I think I saw the food court over there.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Dean nuzzled him close picking up Robin as Castiel grabbed Christopher and their bags walking them over to the food court.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sniffed with fever he and the twins suffered from the common cold. Dean held the boys in his arms as they laid on the couch. Moana playing on the big screen as Robin sucked on his sippy cup resting. Christopher chewed on his sippy cup, both lost to the move as Dean sat in his boxers and his boys sat in pull ups. All too hot to wear anything but the thin blanket that covered them. 

 

Dean rubbed their spines like he did with their mother when they cuddled, the twins tails waved lazily at the comforting touches. 

 

Robin looked up at Dean moving to touch his face as Dean kissed his fingers with care, Robin offered Dean some water in the sippy cup which dean admittedly drank thirsty himself as he sucked on the little bit of water that came out at a time. 

 

The front door opened and closed which Dean who was still sucking on the sippy cup glanced to see Castiel who had arrived home from work, and the store with some medication, juices and soup for his sick family.

 

“Awh, my three toddlers.” Castiel hummed as Robin reached back for the sippy cup which Dean returned. Castiel checked Dean’s fever with a thermometer, which read it was a hundred degrees. Castiel tsk’d at the result before using a baby thermometer to check the boys which was only ninety nine degrees. “My little sick ones.”

 

Castiel kissed Robin and Christopher before the boys leaned back to their father, heading back to the groceries and stuff he bought. Reading the medication instructions before Castiel started to mess with them. 

 

“I got the boys some pedialyte.” Castiel spoke. “I figured it would help.” Castiel moved to get their sippy cups and filled it with the liquid. “I got you some gatorade.” Castiel handed the boys back their drinks and Dean the gatorade with some medication. “Take that every six hours.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Dean popped them taking a sip.

 

“I talked to their doctor and he recommended some ibuprofen for the boys every six to eight hours.” Castiel spoke crushing it. “I also got the humidifier from my dad’s house. I’ll set it up in a second.” 

 

Castiel walked over to the boys offering a spoon of ice cream with the crushed up medication. Robin took his bite before Castiel let him lick the spoon to make sure it was all eaten before Dean offered Christopher some. Christopher whimpered not wanting to eat.

 

“Ice cream.” Castiel offered again. “Your favorite.” Christopher hesitated but eventually ate the spoon full but did not want the spoon. Castiel took it back as well as Robin’s before moving to setup the humidifier. Pointing the air at the boys and Dean before rubbing vicks not only on the humidifier but also on their chests to help with congestion. 

 

Christopher was starting to get sleepy which explained the moodiness and him being sick didn’t help. It wasn’t long after the medication that Christopher was dead asleep in Dean’s arms. Robin was too focused on Moana but Dean blinked tiredly trying to stay awake. 

 

Castiel making some food for them, which when done, he went to give out the food seeing Dean and Christopher fast asleep. Robin still up watching the end of Moana, Castiel turned off the movie picking up Robin as he took him to his high chair figuring one of his babies should go to sleep on a full stomach. Robin blinked at Castiel sniffing, Castiel offering some soup to robin who took the spoon full. 

 

“You’re such a good baby boy.” Castiel cooed as Robin smiled despite feeling so down. “Mommy is going to make sure you feel all better.”

 

“Mmee, ouch-a-me.” Robin poked his own head. 

 

“Ouch-a-me?” Castiel pouted at his baby. “You have a ouch-a-me?” Robin nodded taking another bite of soup. “I promise if you eat all your food and go to bed, you will feel better in the morning.” Castiel kissed his fingers. Robin continued to eat till he ate his whole bowl. 

 

Castiel kissed his head putting the food away. Dean could always heat it up once they woke up. Once the kitchen was cleaned he went to scoop up Robin from the high chair before carrying him towards his room.

 

“Since Daddy is sleeping with Chrissy, you can sleep with mommy on the big bed,” Castiel spoke as Robin laid his head on him allowing him to carry him away to rest hoping his sick babies will feel better soon. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean slid out the cribs from the boys' rooms as the boys were locked in their parent's room, the boys peeping under the door. 

 

“Hello,” Christopher spoke every time someone passed the door.

 

“Hello.” Dean would repeat as he slid the cribs out the of the way.

 

“Are you sure you think they are ready for big beds?” Castiel held himself. 

 

“They already leave the cribs, besides it would be easier to come and go as they please especially as I potty train them,” Dean explained as Castiel helped him slide the first bed into Christopher's room.

 

“Hello.” Christopher spoke.

 

“Hello.” The parents echoed as they finished getting the first bed in. 

 

“Mmee,” Robin spoke. “Out?” 

 

“No, out.” Castiel panted as Dean and him went downstairs for the next bed. Dean moving to grab the next bed waiting below. “What are you going to do with the cribs?” 

 

“I will put them in the attic, just in case,” Dean commented with a shrug, not add more to it. 

 

In case they have another child…

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Castiel smiled taking the mattress up with Dean, Castiel eyed the bed frames and mattresses. 

 

“Want to make Christopher's bed and I’ll make Robins?” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded.

 

“Hello,” Christopher called.

 

“Hello.” Both parents called, Castiel walking to Christopher's room to set his big boy up with Winnie the Pooh themed bed sheets. One blue and one green matching each bedroom. Castiel made the bed with care, knowing how dean had made such an effort on the rooms to make them great.

 

When Castiel was done he walked back to Robin’s room expecting the room with the big boy bed. How his little men were growing up so fast. 

 

“If we have another baby we are going to have to move one of the twins to the guest room so we can hear the baby,” Castiel confessed as Dean glanced up fixing the last pillow.

 

“Christopher’s,” Dean spoke. “He can have the room next to Robins. Christopher’s is the best room for a nursery.”

 

“Already have it all planned out?” Castiel hummed as Dean collected one of the cribs moving to open the attic latch. 

 

“Always gotta be one step ahead.” Dean beamed as Castiel helped him hoist it up to the attic. However, Dean didn’t move the other up there. “I’m going to keep this in the guest room closet,” Dean spoke before shyly pausing. “...just in case.”

 

“Just in case,” Castiel repeated kissing him before moving to let the twins out of the room. 

 

“Hello,” Christopher called as Castiel opened the door seeing the twins laying on the floor.

 

“Hello.” Castiel laughed. “Ready to see your new beds?” Castiel picked them up showing them the room improvements. Christopher seemed hesitant but Robin was through the moon. Robin screamed in happiness plopping on the bed once let down. 

 

Dean and Castiel laughed with love as Christopher tried to understand where his crib had gone feeling his new bed with hesitation. Dean watched him once he adjusted he would love it just as much as Robin.

  
  


**______________________________________________________________________**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel walked with Robin on his hip as Christopher walking by his side very content to keep up with him. Christopher stopping when he was curious by something or distracted by someone. Christopher stopped seeing a lady sitting in the mall with her friend talking drinking smoothies. Christopher walked over to her attempting to take her smoothie. 

 

She started giggling noticing the child thief taking her drink, keeping hold of it as Christopher put his mouth on her straw. Christopher sucking the straw of the smoothie as Castiel stopped noticing the child gone. Castiel looked around when he noticed Christopher enjoying a smoothie. 

 

“Christopher!” Castiel whispered a hiss as the child stopped turning before running back to join his mother. “What are you doing buddy?” Castiel cooed as he took Christopher’s hand. Christopher walked by his side, content now after his smoothie. “You can’t just steal smoothies!” 

 

“Mmee?” Christopher spoke pointing at his mouth. “Yum?”

 

“Daddy is making food,” Castiel reassured. 

 

“Mmee, yum,” Christopher whined as Castiel sighed. 

 

“Okay, I’ll get you something,” Castiel spoke turning towards the food court. “But something small or Daddy Dean might literally kill me,” Castiel ordered a small bowl of macaroni moving to sit the boys in the table. Castiel fed the boys some spoonfuls of food. The boys took the food happily as Castiel smiled at them. Such good boys. His phone rang as he moved to pick up the phone smiling at the caller id.

 

“Hi, baby daddy.” Castiel cooed. 

 

“Hey, baby mama.” Dean chuckled. “Almost home?” 

 

“No, I got held up.” Castiel sighed. “Christopher decided a random girls smoothie was more worth his time.”

 

“Weird, He must get it from me. I also steal smoothies from random girls in malls.” Dean laughed stirring the food he was making. 

 

“Oh, really?” Castiel spoke laughing as he tossed the empty bowl away, before putting both twins back into the stroller. 

 

“How did you think I got you?” Dean joked. “Sucked the  _ wrong _ thing.” Castiel snorted almost dropping his phone moving to push the stroller. 

 

“I’m coming home now.” Castiel laughed.

 

“Okay, because dinner’s ready.” Dean smiled.

 

“Okay, be there soon.” Castiel looked at his watch. “Maybe five minutes.” 

 

“Alright,” Dean spoke. “I’ll have to starve till then.” 

 

“My poor baby.” Castiel snorted.

 

“See you when you get home. Unless I starve.” Dean groaned turning off the burners moving to take a seat on the couch. 

 

“I’ll make sure to bury you in the garden before my new husband shows up.” Castiel chuckled. 

 

“Rude.” Dean groaned. Castiel laughed. 

 

“Byeeee.” Castiel hummed hanging up. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel curled around Christopher who sucked on his sippy cup, Castiel passed out asleep on the couch as the current movie of the day. Dean holding Robin as Robin slept on Dean’s chest. Castiel had come home from work and decided to try to stay awake to finish the movies with the boys. Dean softly stood up turning off his movie as Christopher turned to Dean. 

 

“Stay with mama,” Dean whispered as Christopher turned to suckle on his sippy cup looking at his mama. Dean carried Robin upstairs putting him in bed, before coming back down. Christopher half asleep on his mama, Dean picked up Christopher carrying him to bed as well. 

 

When he had put the kids to bed, he softly picked up his mate with love, which Castiel mumbled to himself softly nuzzling to his mate. Castiel’s tail waved slowly in his sleep, as Dean carried him up the stairs. He laid him in his bed, moving to change his lover into in pajamas. Castiel slightly opened his eyes as Dean loving kissed him reassuring him to go to sleep. 

 

Castiel closed his eyes again as Dean covered him with a blanket turning off the light on Castiel side. Dean went to change into his own pajamas and brushing his own teeth before heading into the room. Dean got into the bed as Castiel moved to lay on his chest holding him close. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Castiel mumbled.

 

“It’s okay, the boys did too,” Dean explained. “It was okay for me, I put the boys in their beds and of course my sexy mate.”

 

“Oh really,” Castiel mumbled moving to bury his face into his neck. “I look like human throw up.”

 

“Never.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I literally haven’t showered. I got black circles under my eyes and I have a pimple on my chin.” Castiel whined.

 

“A very sexy black circles and a very sexy pimple,” Dean stated as Castiel snorted.

 

“As my husband and lover, please never say that again.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“Very sexy natural smell.” Dean teased.

 

“You’re so gross.” Castiel snorted slapping him. Dean continued to try to kiss him playfully wagging his eyebrows as Castiel shoved him away. “I’m going to shower before bed.” 

 

“Oh, why…” Dean laughed watching him go. 

 

“The same reason you dressed me in my shortest pajamas shorts and tank top.” Castiel laughed. “Because you needed it.” Dean shrugged and didn’t argue. “...but I wouldn’t mind company.” Dean glanced up at that beaming. “Did you really think I could take off my shorts without help?” 

 

“...How stupid am I!” Dean hummed. “Let me help you.” Dean moved to follow him into the bathroom as Castiel laughed happily with love.


	20. King-size chocolate bars

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel’s cell phone started to ringing as Castiel gave the collar id a glance, he was on his lunch and enjoying some pasta Dean had made for him for lunch. Castiel smiled at  **Baby Daddy** in his phone as Dean was now referred to in his phone after Bobby answered the phone to  **Daddy** with a heart thinking it was Castiel’s real father. It was now a running joke with Bobby and Castiel, but to save himself from the embarrassment of his father seeing it.

 

“Hello, my love,” Castiel spoke with a mouthful covering his mouth to either catch it if it fell out or just to cover his mouth in some way. 

 

“If you love me, you will leave me and take full custody of the boys,” Dean whispered into the phone as Castiel choked in laughter coughing he got water to not die.

 

“Oh really?” Castiel coughed with laughter wiping his mouth with a cloth.

 

“Both boys decided to start their terrible twos late,” Dean spoke as he glanced out from their pantry eating some chocolate he hid high up.

 

“Oh no, what are they doing?” Castiel spoke with a gasp. 

 

“So far, Christopher thinks hitting people is the only way to solve his problems and Robin decided that if he is mad it’s okay to break things.” Dean sighed. “So far he purposely broke the glass I was drinking and slammed the remote a couple times..” 

 

“Oh no,” Castiel spoke. “I thought we were lucky! Why are they showing it now?! Their second birthday already passed. Are you sure?” 

 

“Oh yeah. I cleaned up the glass, got them to play hide and seek with me. Now I’m hiding in the pantry sneaking snackies.” Dean chewed in hiding as Castiel smiled at him. 

 

“You know, we could just run away together.” Castiel hummed.

 

“No, you are the reason there are two boys in the first place.” Dean frowned.

 

“Me?!” Castiel laughed. “I, um, hate to break it to you, but I’m pretty sure you helped.” 

 

“Absolutely not, and you can’t prove it,” Dean whispered playfully, a noise outside made Dean cover his mouth seeing the two twins trying to get the pantry door open as they peered into the little wooden vents in the door. 

 

“Daddy?” The twins spoke, robin giggling as he tried to get the door open. 

 

“T-They found me,” Dean spoke sounding in horror.

 

“Dean?!” Castiel worried playfully. “Get out of there! Whatever they are, they aren’t our kids anymore! Just run!” 

 

“It’s too late.” Dean choked out hiding his food back on the top self. “There’s no escape.” 

 

“Dean no!” Castiel laughed as the twins giggled getting the door opened.

 

“Just know...With my dying breath. I love you.” Dean spoke as the boys tackled him happily laughing and giggling, Dean laughed as well. “Say hi to mommy!”

 

“Hi, Mommy!” The boys yelled in unison. 

 

“Are you guys being good?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yes,” Christopher spoke.

 

“No,” Robin spoke, they exchanged looks.

 

“Tell mommy how many times you had to go to time out.” Dean glanced at the boys holding out three fingers, the boys mimicked with laughter.

 

“How many times?” Castiel asked unable to see.

 

“Three times,” Dean spoke as Castiel gasped.

 

“No!” Christopher went up to the phone. “It was, um, dis many, mommy!” Christopher held up three fingers to the phone.

 

“That’s three, Christopher.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Oh.” Christopher looked at his fingers.

 

“You boys are being bad.” Castiel gasped. 

 

“No.” The boys giggled. 

 

“If you guys keep this up, no trick or treating tomorrow,” Castiel warned. “I got your costumes and everything. Worse case, we return them.” 

 

“No treek teet?” Robin asked softly playing with his fingers. 

 

“Only if you guys start being good,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Imma be good,” Robin mumbled as Castiel smiled at his cute little voice. 

 

“You too, Christopher,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I good!” Christopher yelled into the phone. 

 

“Okay, hand the phone to daddy,” Castiel spoke as Dean took back the phone. “Let me know if they are trouble because if they will not go.” 

 

“Alright, mama bear.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Love you,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Love you too.” Dean hummed as he hung up as he looked at the boys. “You better be good, mama’s not kidding.”

 

“You be good!” Christopher giggled.

 

“I  _ am _ good!” Dean laughed pulling them close as the boys giggled starting a tickle war of ‘be goods!’

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Halloween:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher happily tried to run to the next house as the family walked in a group. The boys dressed as the lollipop guild with fake lollipops to hold which currently the parents were holding. Except for Robin who was being a champ and still holding his. Gabriel and Sam were both Ninja turtles and Eileen was a small angel mostly scared of the costumes so she kept a tight grip on her big brother who happily helped her. 

 

“It’s okay Eileen.” Sam sighed and spoke as he walked her to the front of the house. “You like candy right?” Sam and Gabriel walked the younger kids to the door. 

 

“They look so cute, I can’t stop taking photos.” Castiel confessed dressed as Scarecrow and Dean as the cowardly lion.

 

“I can’t wait to eat their candy,” Crowley spoke. “My favorite holiday.” Bobby elbowed him, both not dressed up.

 

“No candy for you, it’s bad for your health,” Bobby spoke. “You’ll eat all the candy again like last year.” 

 

“Nooooo.” Crowley beamed. 

 

“I had to buy sam new candy because of you.” Bobby narrowed his eyes. 

 

“It was only a small bag, and it was the kind he liked. Portion control. And on discount too!” Crowley chuckled but got smacked again. “Ouch.”

 

“You better not do it this year,” Bobby warned as Castiel felt someone slam into his legs, Castiel glanced down seeing Robin smiling up at him with love with candy in his basket. Castiel snapped a photo before kneeling down.

 

“What did you get?” Castiel asked as Robin looked down in his basket. 

 

“Um...dis. No, dis...No, dis.” Robin started to every candy in his basket as Dean scooped up Christopher who was happy to show his family as well. 

 

“What did you get?” Dean asked Christopher held up the candy. 

 

“Daddy’s yummy!” Christopher spoke holding up a kit kat which was Dean’s favorite. They knew the red candy was Dean’s favorite and that almond joys was Castiel’s. 

 

“Yeah, buddy!” Dean beamed kissing him repeatedly. 

 

“We should get them home soon.” Castiel looked at the time. “It’s an hour and a half past their bedtime.”

 

“Okay, Okay,” Dean spoke picking up Robin as well.

 

“But we have only been out for an hour,” Sam whined.

 

“Can we please keep going?” Gabriel whined as well. Bobby and Crowley exchanged looks.

 

“Cas, love. Would you mind putting Eileen down too?” Bobby picked her up and handed her to Castiel.

 

“Sure, come pick her up in the morning.” Castiel nodded as Dean and Castiel carried the kids home.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bedtime:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And the princess lived happily ever after,” Dean spoke closing the book, looking at the three heads popping out of the king guest bed. Christopher and Robin on each end of the bed with Eileen in the middle. They all liked sharing a bed when there were sleepovers so bedtime was so much easier. Eileen eyes moved away from Castiel’s signing behind Dean to smile at Dean signing thank you to him. “You’re welcome.” Dean leaned over kissing every had.

 

“Night, nightmares,” Dean spoke as they giggled.

 

“Good night, my little munchkins,” Castiel whispered to all three of them before he kissed them himself before they turned off the light. Dean smiled before heading back to their bedroom, everyone's candy already placed on the bed. Castiel working to get the scarecrow paint from his face and Dean pulling off his cowardly lion costume. 

 

The parents taking their turns to take shower and get into pajamas before going through the candy. Bobby texted them to feel free to have the extra candy from the sorting earlier since somehow Bobby banned Crowley from all candy. 

 

“Okay, so nothing hard for them. So jawbreakers and Jolly Ranchers are off the table.” Castiel spoke sorting the candy by soft and hard. 

 

“Tootsie Rolls?” Dean asked squishing one which was firm.

 

“We will cut them up for them,” Castiel spoke eating a piece of paydays. “Take out the nuts as well. We don’t know if the boys have a peanut allergy but we do know Eileen does.” 

 

“Got it..wait...” Dean spoke before looking at Castiel suspiciously as they finished sorting and put the candy back leaving it on their side table. “Lucky for the  _ nut _ king isn’t it?” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Castiel laughed.

 

“ _ Funny _ isn’t it, how you like nut candy and  _ suddenly  _ we have  _ only _ nut candy.” Dean laughed as Castiel realized. 

 

“There’s jawbreakers and gunk!” Castiel ushered to the hard pile.

 

“That’s not  _ real _ candy.” Dean laughed. “Not the good stuff. Kit Kats are the good stuff.” Castiel threw a kit kat at his head. 

 

“Shut up and eat your one candy,” Castiel spoke as Dean tossed a candy at his head causing Castiel to laugh. 

 

“Eat your nut spoils.” Dean cursed him as Castiel snorted eyeing him, he pulled on his shorts.

 

“That’s not the only  _ nut _ I like.” Castiel winked as Dean wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“I can help you with that.” Dean moved as Castiel broke into laughter happily being shoved onto the bed. Dean shushing him to keep it down from waking the kids. Castiel kissed him with care allowing Dean’s wandering hands to slide against his body with care. Castiel moaned as he slowly lifted his arms, Dean sliding off Castiel’s pajama top.

 

Dean rocked his hips against Castiel’s as they slowly took their time to undress, whispering dirty words and jokes that weren’t very sexy and kept making them laugh. Being naked in front of Dean was always a blessing, he never had to be shy around him. No matter how much weight he gained or loss, no matter how many scars or wear and tears to his body. Castiel never worried about their relationship, sometimes they fought, or got annoyed with each other. 

 

But he really mated his best friend…

 

There’s nothing better than that.

 

“Are you ready for my  _ chocolate bar _ ?” Dean joked smacking Castiel’s inner thigh with his hardening cock. Castiel snorted laughing covering his mouth with his hands to keep from laughing too loud. “Get it? Because of my dick being big.”

 

“Aren’t chocolate bars small?” Castiel laughed. 

 

“...huh.” Dean blinked. “Yeah. I guess but I’m just KING SIZE.” Dean snorted out laughing, Castiel turning red with laughter. “Now open up.” Dean continued to playfully slap him with his dick.

 

“No, I-I told you I only like nuts,” Castiel spoke but snorted at his sexual reference. 

 

“Well, you are going to have to suffer my chocolate bar if you want some nuts, Asshole!” Dean joked Castiel was wheezing unable to breathe. “Because my chocolate bar is coming in.” Dean waited for Castiel to calm down his breathing.

 

“O-Okay, time to focus!” Castiel sucked in air trying not to laugh as Dean snorted.

 

“Yeah, Castiel! Get your head in the game!” Dean joked trying to sound like Zac Efron, Castiel went back to wheezing. It took him a bit to calm down as Dean tried to calm down as well. “Ready for my king size chocolate bar?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Castiel snorted. 

 

“Say the full thing.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I am ready for your king-size chocolate bar.” Castiel wheezed out as Dean kissed him waiting until they caught their breaths before he kissed him sliding into him. Castiel moaned at the feeling, moving to kiss his lover. Dean moved with slow but deep movements, enjoying the sex with his mate. 

 

The world problems behind them, all there was in this moment was Dean and Castiel. 

 

“Faster,” Castiel begged as he started to get closer, Dean’s skin slapping against Castiel’s. Castiel holding onto the bed frame as the bed started to groan. “Fuck. Baby. So good.” 

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s ass, as the movements drew rougher and more animalistic the closer to an orgasm they got. Trying to keep down their voices as the bed made the noises they couldn’t. 

 

“I’m so close, baby. I-I’m going to cum.” Castiel panted as he gripped Dean’s skin. His tail wrapped around his lover's waist as his ears rapidly vibrating nearing his orgasm. “C-Cum with me. Cum with me.”

 

“Fuck.” Dean cursed nearing his own orgasm. “I-I’m cuming, baby. Fuck. Here I come.” Dean panted getting his last few rocks in as Dean started to squeeze his eyes shut. “Here’s your order of warm nuts!”

 

Dean let out a moan as his orgasm came, spilling into his lover with care. Castiel arched his back, taking it as his own orgasm rippled through him his walls closing on his lover. Dean didn’t move until they had finished. Dean moving to lay next to his lover with care. Both panting to catch their breaths.

 

“...Here’s your order of warm nuts?” Castiel snorted realizing was Dean said. Both starting to break out in laughter, before they both quickly shut up trying not to wake the kids. Castiel moved to hold Dean as Dean rubbed his spine with care. “I really love you, you know that.” 

 

“...I love you too.” Dean hummed holding him close and kissing his skin, as they both closed their eyes to sleep.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Christmas Eve:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean watched with concern as Castiel held back his vomiting to finish wrapping up the last bit of presents for his family and the twins. Dean leaned in touching Castiel’s forehead, which Castiel looked at him.

 

“I’m fine. I must have gotten food poisoning.” Castiel sucked in air going back to work wrapping the last presents.

 

“Please go to sleep,” Dean spoke. “It’s one in the morning, you feel terrible and we gotta get up early for your family.” 

 

“We still need to walk the presents over.” Castiel sighed. “So we can have Christmas at their house.”

 

“We also need to eat Santa's cookies, drink his milk and eat a carrot from the reindeer which I must do since you’re sick.” Dean joked. “There’s only a few left aways. Go to sleep.” 

 

“Okay.” Castiel sighed with defeat as he touched dean’s face affectionately before heading into the bedroom to rest leaving Dean alone.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Christmas:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The boys were excited to rip open the presents from  _ Santa _ , liking the paper wrap more than the presents since they would laugh any time they ripped it. The one and only time they are allowed to be disruptive. The boys got a lot of Disney movies, some stuffed toys, and clothes. They really loved the stuff toys of their favorite Disney characters. 

 

Sam got a bike, with some clothes, sports toys and also a DVD of his favorite movie that year. Sam was excited to ride his bike, already calling Gabriel and talking about how they both got bikes and now they were going to go on adventures. 

 

Eileen was happy with his books she received, a toy sword, three action figures, and clothes as well. Eileen happier for the books than anything, moving to sit on Bobby’s lap just to try to get Bobby to read to her. Scratching at her hearing implant, as Bobby started to read to her. 

 

The adults all got an exchange presents, like cooking supplies or another assortment of adult goods and needs. However, Castiel sat in the sofa chair looking at a bit under the weather as he held the last present in his lap meant for Dean. 

 

“Alright, I think we are done with presents,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Okay. now you can open yours.” Castiel whispered as Dean moved to take the box.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home and rest?” Dean asked worriedly.

 

“Just open the box so I can.” Castiel chuckled as Dean moved to unwrap the ribbon, pulling the box apart with care. Dean sucked in air seeing the present as tears filled his eyes...Inside was a positive pregnancy test. Castiel smiled as Dean sat unmoving as he took in the pregnancy test. 

 

“This is why I shouldn’t take King size chocolate bars.” Castiel smiled at his own joke as Dean moved to him holding his stomach pressing his ear to it as he cried Castiel rubbing his back. “...Merry Christmas, Dean.”


	21. Winnie the pooh

  

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Three months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean tucked the boys in, both asleep in their bed. Dean smiled at them giving them kisses before he stood pausing as he saw Castiel standing in the doorway. Dean smiled as he walked over closing the door. Castiel in a business suit looking amazing as Dean moved to hold his waist.

 

“I got news,” Castiel whispered eyeing him with love.

 

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel smiled at him.

 

“I got the law passed,” Castiel whispered. “Humans can’t be hunted in the cities limits.”

 

“Really?” Dean looked impressed. “H-How? I mean-” 

 

“It wasn’t a landslide. It was fifty-two to forty eight...but we won.” Castiel spoke moving to rub his belly. “A win for you...and a win for our little ones.”

 

“Look at your mama, baby,” Dean spoke touching Castiel’s stomach as well. “Your mama is changing the world.” Castiel smiled at him, as Dean gave him a loving kiss. 

 

“About changing the world…” Castiel eyed him. “How would you feel about me running for governor?” 

 

“... Can I sleep with said Governor?” Dean spoke. 

 

“Unfortunately, I think I’m going to have to upgrade mates with the job upgrade.” Castiel teased pretending to wince.

 

“Understandable, Understandable.” Dean chuckled rubbing Castiel’s belly. “Well, it was good knocking you up with my king size chocolate bar.” Dean held out his hand to shake his hand. Castiel laughed with love shaking it. 

 

“It was good to be knocked up by your king size candy bar,” Castiel spoke, Dean turned to leave but paused. 

 

“Oh wait, I forgot to ask what will become of the twins?” Dean asked.

 

“I have decided they were old enough to be on their own at two and a half, going to force them to get jobs and work,” Castiel explained as Dean chuckled. “Otherwise they are out.”

 

“Sounds fair. Byyyeee.” Dean waved to leave as Castiel pulled him close once again laughing.

 

“I love you,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You’re just saying that because your new man hasn’t arrived yet.” Dean snorted, Castiel laughed softly.

 

“True...mind keeping me company till he gets here?” Castiel teased. 

 

“It’s my civic duty as a resident of this fine state,” Dean spoke as he scooped Castiel up carrying him into the bedroom.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Six months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel laughed his belly plump and round as he rubbed it was care, he was with his family campaigning in front of a park. Wanting the people to get to know him and spreading the word about policies he wanted to fix. Mostly people came up to talk about his belly and how far along or what gender. It got the conversation going for sure. 

 

Admittedly being pregnant broke the ice perfectly for him. 

 

...and having cute twin boys.

 

“VOTE FOR MY MOMMY!” The boys yelled holding up signs Dean helped him make as Dean stood close by the boys holding flyers. People would stop because the twins were a sight all their own, but Dean also drew a crowd. People wanting pictures of the mini-celebrity and hero. 

 

Castiel loved his support team that seemed to be happy to help out all the time, Dean was being an active full-time dad and an active helping hand with his campaign. 

 

Castiel was blessed having such a loving husband. 

 

“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Robin called as Dean scooped him up. 

 

“How about I grab us lunch?” Dean offered kissing Robin. “Why don’t you stay with mommy, Christopher so I can go with Robin to get it.”

 

“Okay, daddy,” Christopher spoke moving closer to his mom as the dad went next door to get food. Castiel felt a kick from their active baby as he gave them a rub. 

 

“Let’s go sit down at our table,” Castiel spoke moving to the setup table with flyers, he moved the stuff so they could eat. Dean came back with some pasta for them, giving Castiel his own to go tray and gave the boys one to share. The boys started to eat kicking their feet as they slightly made a mess on their face and clothes as they enjoyed the meal. 

 

This was exactly what the baby and Castiel craved.

 

“How did you know I wanted pasta?” Castiel hummed as Dean turned.

 

“You literally eat nothing else.” Dean laughed. 

 

“All they want is pasta,” Castiel spoke with a happy groan petting his belly. 

 

“Lucky for you, I got pasta for days,” Dean spoke showing the to go meal he had ready for Castiel’s second lunch.

 

“My hero.” Castiel laughed kissing him with love. 

 

“Here mommy have mine too!” Robin spoke trying to offer him some on his spoon which dropped off but luckily Castiel caught the pasta before it fell, before popping it into his mouth like a pill.

 

“Thanks, baby.” Castiel laughed moving to clean his own hands. 

 

“That’s why I got the boys a big boy plate so you can have their leftovers.” Dean winked.

 

“...hm. I guess I’ll keep you.” Castiel winked back, Dean laughed going back to eat as Castiel enjoyed his pasta.

 

_____________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Nine months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel waited for the results of the voting, he chugged on water nervously. Castiel waited on the couch rubbing his stomach as his supporters and family waited for the news. Castiel had been sitting uncomfortably for a while now and is pretty sure he was having contractions. He didn’t want to say anything till he got the results, but the second he got up to get some more water...he felt water spilling down his leg.

 

The sound of the water made everyone turn as Castiel sighed in annoyance giving Dean a small smile. 

 

“I guess the baby wants the show to be about them,” Castiel spoke. “Meet you in the car?” Castiel grabbed a cupcake from the party wobbling out to the car as Dean looked panicked. Bobby ran upstairs to grab the hospital bag.

 

“The boys-” Dean choked out.

 

“We got them,” Crowley reassured as Bobby came down handing him the bag. 

 

“Go, we will tell you the results when we can,” Bobby spoke as Dean nodded running out the door.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel screamed as he pushed with his contractions, covered in sweat and weak as Dean squeezed his hand for support. Castiel was a mess, and was pretty sure was on the verge of breaking Dean’s hand and focused more on holding the hospital bed instead. Castiel sucked in a deep breath pushing with all his might as a loud sob echoed the air. 

 

Castiel collapsed tiredly as he closed his eyes slowly relaxing as his whole body shook with pain. It took him a bit to reopen his eyes just wanting to catch his breath when he heard the baby coming closer. 

 

“You got them?” The doctor asked Dean as Dean nodded looking over their child who cried and fussed in his arms. 

 

“Shh,” Dean spoke seeing the baby wrapped with a blanket as it cried, Castiel opened his eyes seeing Dean smiling down at the baby. “They are beautiful, Castiel.” He leaned the baby down so Castiel could see their face. Castiel took in their hair color similar to Dean’s, Castiel smiled as he kissed their face weekly. 

 

“Girl or boy?” Castiel spoke wiping his own tears.

 

“Girl,” Dean whispered as he lowered her into Castiel’s arms.

 

“Hello, Wednesday.” Castiel laughed with love as he paused noticing something behind the towel. Castiel softly moved the baby’s blanket back from her head seeing she had no animal ears. Castiel touched her human ears with care as she started to calm down being rocked by him. “No ears…” Castiel slightly panicked. 

 

Would they know she was half human? 

 

Would they try to take her away?

 

What would happen now?

 

Dean must have noticed Castiel’s panic and leaned in whispering. Placing a loving hand on his lover.

 

“They will label her with Merkmallos diseases,” Dean spoke with care. “Means like ‘me’ she was born without animal ears or a tail.”

 

“So they won’t suspect?” Castiel whispered. 

 

“They never did with me.” Dean smiled softly. “I’ve been to the doctor many times and no one ever figured it out.”

 

“So...it’s a real disease?” Castiel whispered.

 

“Supposedly…” Dean spoke. “...Unless they are also human like me. Trying to hide in plain sight.” Dean pulled back as Castiel glanced around seeing a nurse with human ears as well checking his vitals and helping clean up. 

 

Castiel knew human-like ears were sorta common, but he never realized how common till the fear of them finding out about his family. He always blew it off because they had to be animals right? 

 

They went to school with him as kids, they played with him- It never even crossed his mind that maybe...in a world that hates humans...there were many living in it?

 

“She’s beautiful.” The nurse spoke as her parents thanked her. Castiel watched his baby slowly blink her eyes at him. She let out a loud yawn scrunching her face as Castiel kissed her head with care. 

 

“Hi, little Wednesday.” Castiel cooed as she blinked at him in awe. Castiel laughed at her loving stare taking her in just as much as she was him. “Welcome to the world little one.” 

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  


Dean held Wednesday as they finally allowed guests into Castiel’s hospital room, the boys ran over excited to see their mom and their sister. Dean handed Wednesday over to Castiel before helping the boys onto the bed. The boys squealed at their new sister, Castiel shushing them with love as the boys looked over their baby sister. 

 

“Shh, loves. She’s sleepy.” Castiel spoke as Wednesday glanced around at the boys and her mother. 

 

“I love her.” Christopher beamed.

 

“Can we keep her?” Robin asked as Castiel nodded. 

 

“Hi, Winnie.” Christopher kissed her softly.

 

“Winnie?” Crowley asked as Sam moved to sit on the bed as well. “I thought her name was Wednesday?” 

 

“Dean wanted to name her Winnie and Castiel thought Winnie was more a nickname,” Sam explained. 

 

“So we went for a slightly normal name,” Dean explained as Castiel laughed. 

 

“It is normal.” Castiel snorted.

 

“Wait...so you have Christopher, Robin, and Winnie-” Bobby blinked.

 

“-the pooh!” Dean beamed pulling out the stuff animals from his bag containing all the Winnie the Pooh characters except pooh since Winnie was in a pooh bear onesie. “Now, We have the whole gang here.” 

 

“...You mated that.” Crowley pointed to Dean as Dean innocent beamed. 

 

“I did.” Castiel nodded with love as he kissed Wednesday’s fingers. “And I’m so lucky I put a ring on it.” 

 

“Yeah,  _ dad _ .” Dean scoffed. “I’m a  _ catch. _ ”

 

“Keep telling yourself, bud.” Crowley patting him as he moved to hold Wednesday.

 

“Now let me hold my third grandbaby.” Crowley took a seat next to Sam as Castiel handed him the baby. Castiel sighed with love as he watched his dad hold his daughter.

 

“Oh wait.” Castiel blinked. “Who won the election?”

 

“Oh yeah…” Crowley spoke as Bobby and Crowley exchanged looks. 

 

“...Oh…” Castiel paused hearing the sadness in their voice, Dean frowned pulling out his phone.

 

He lost.

 

“...You little shits.” Dean scoffed eyeing them and held up his phone. “It said he won.”

 

“It was payback for last time,” Crowley confessed.

 

“I-I won?!” Castiel choked out happily as Wednesday started to fuss, Castiel moved to feed her as the boys beamed. 

 

“Mommy won!” The twins bounced on the bed before Dean snatched up Christopher then Robin who squealed making her open her eyes. Wednesday tried to close her eyes to sleep but her noisy brothers seemed set on keeping her awake. 

 

“Shh,” Dean spoke.

 

“Congrats, big brother.” Sam beamed touching Wednesday’s face as she started to dose. Eileen waved to get his attention as she sat on Bobby’s hip as he held her.

 

“Good job, Cassie!” Eileen signed and whispered as Castiel signed back thank you.

 

“She came on a good day,” Castiel spoke nuzzling her. “A very good day, aren’t you good luck, huh Winnie? My little good luck charm.” She opened her eyes and scrunched her eyes again annoyed as Castiel grabbed her baby blanket covering her so she could try to sleep. 

 

“So Dean, Are you ready for me to be governor?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed eyeing him trying to hide his smile.

 

“As long as you make enough baby juice for little pooh.” Dean pointed to her as Castiel chuckled softly. 

 

“As long as you don’t get tired and accidentally use it as creamer,” Castiel spoke. “Then I promise you will have enough.” 

 

“What no way?!” Crowley laughed. “Did you drink it?!”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t tell,” Dean whined. “It was once! And no! I realized pouring it in! The boys had kept me up all night, happy?” The adults snickered as Dean groaned. “I hate you all. I want a divorce.”

 

“I’ll have my people, call your people.” Castiel chuckled pointing to his own lips meaning he wanted a kiss as Dean kissed him with care. 

 

“Come on everyone, let them rest,” Bobby spoke as the boys ran over to Crowley as Crowley took their hands. 

 

“Bye, mommy!” The boys chimed.

 

“Bye, everyone,” Castiel called as everyone left except Dean who took a seat beside him moving to rest as well in the chair next to him. “...Thank you, Dean...for everything...you gave me a happy ending and I-” Castiel glanced up when he heard a snore. Castiel smiled with a soft sigh seeing Dean fast asleep on the sofa. Castiel rolled his eyes before moving the blanket to see his daughter. “That is your fault.” 

 

She slept peacefully in his arms, just like her daddy which Castiel smiled with affection touching her chubby cheeks. 

 

...he was so blessed.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sighed attempting to do his tie, the reporters in the oval office waiting for him to approve some new laws. He could hear the teenage boys playing soccer outside as their sister and Eileen attempted to score on them. Castiel kept fiddling with his tie when a hand slid over his shoulder fixing it for him. Castiel instantly relaxed as Dean finished tying it and making it straight.

 

“Nervous to finally give humans equal rights?” Dean asked as Castiel blushed nodding.

 

“Besides your parents hating me-" Castiel started with a joke.

 

"They are rich and retired, they are over the fact you destroyed human hunting, especially since the law passed after the got their money's worth and moved to Hawaii." Dean laughed. "But continue."

  
"Well...I-...I am just having my dream come true. We have fought hard to make this dream a reality where...no one will have to live in fear again…” Castiel spoke getting teary-eyed as Dean kissed him with love.

 

“I’m so proud of you.” Dean spoke as Castiel wiped his tears looking at Dean, cupping Dean’s hand on his face. “So fucking proud of you, I knew you could be great.”

 

“No,  _ we _ are great.” Castiel giving him a loving kiss, which Dean kissed back. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Dean spoke. “Dinner’s going to be ready by the time you are done with your moment of glory.”

 

“I wish you could come,” Castiel confessed. 

 

“Eh, It has nothing to do with me, I’m just your trophy husband.” Dean winked going to the door as Castiel stood next to the other. 

 

“Well, I guess me and the baby will go alone,” Castiel spoke giving his unshowing belly a rub.

 

“B...Baby?” Dean paused turning quickly but Castiel was gone, Dean gave a soft smile in their direction before he turned to go watch the teens play. Joining Crowley and Sam who cooked some BBQ on the grill, Dean sat next to Bobby and Sam’s mate Gabriel. Dean grabbed a beer from the cooler on the floor near the table, popping it open watching his kids play. 

 

Dean’s happily ever after.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  



End file.
